


Reversal of Fate

by Icalynn, Ischa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), DCU (Comics), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Bat Family, Boys Being Boys, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Explosions, Family Feels, Growing Up, Kid Fic, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 62,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an investigation, Nightwing and Red Hood are caught in an explosion that forever alters their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~**

Dick landed with ease, following the instructions given to him by Tim via the comm link. “There’s nothing here,” Dick stressed once more as he continued to study his surroundings. An abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. 

“All the Intel pointed to this warehouse.” 

Dick sighed, rubbing his brow. He was already here, he might as well scope it out. “Going dark,” He announced as he clicked off the comm and focused on the warehouse around him. There was minimal light, so he switched on his infrared lenses and ventured further in. 

And there was still nothing… well that was technically a lie. It appeared that a drug cartel had moved in, it almost seemed like a lab out of some science fiction movie. They were making and processing drugs, in large quantities. There were large vats of liquids… it was eerie. 

Dick ran his gloved finger over one of the lab tables and found a layer of dust. Or maybe this was a legit business that went under and they fled the scene. Either way, the slavery-ring that they were after was definitely not here. Not even close. 

But it was rare that Tim had the wrong information, so Dick climbed the stairs to get a better view. This place was fucking huge and the acidic smell of the drugs was intense the further he climbed up the stairs. He smirked when he noticed an office at the top, it overlooked the whole warehouse. So Dick headed over to investigate. 

Dick sneezed as he entered the room, it was even dustier and looked like no one had ventured in here in months. “This was a total bust.” He snorted and was about to head out when he heard a clink on the stairs and he froze. Just fucking perfect. 

He grabbed his Eskrima sticks and waited. It didn’t take long and he immediately attacked the dark figure that came through the door. He only paused when he noticed the gleam of the familiar Red Hood. 

“What the fuck?” Jason growled as he took advantage of his hesitation and forced Dick back against the table. “What are you doing here?” 

“What does it look like?” He bit out, shoving Jason away from him. 

“I’m going to kill him!” Jason seethed. “Damn Replacement.”

“What?” Dick’s eyes winded and he clicked off the lenses to get a better look at Red Hood… not that Dick could see him through his damn helmet. “Take that damn thing off.” 

“Why?” 

Dick groaned, clearly hearing Jason’s smirk. Jason just loved to rile him up… and Dick wasn’t going to give him the fucking satisfaction this time. “Fine.” He shrugged, moving to leave him there when Jason grabbed him by the hips and forced him back against the table again. 

But this time, Jason’s thigh pressed against him just right and Dick bit back a moan. 

“Yeah.” 

“No.” Dick snorted, intending to move away from him but he found he couldn’t. Jason braced Dick’s hips, rubbing against him… making him so fucking hard with the delicious friction and it had been so long since he’s gotten off by someone else’s hand. 

“Think again, Dickieboy.” Jason unhooked his hood and Dick couldn’t stand his shit-eating grin and forced their mouths together in a demanding kiss. 

Dick tasted blood, but he wasn’t sure if it was his or Jason’s and he fucking didn’t care. There was nothing sweet or loving about this, there never was. It just felt so damn good, they pushed each other to the limit and it was pure bliss. 

Dick moaned as Jason bent him over the desk and he gasped as the cool air hit his back. Jason had efficiently dismantled the safeguards of his suit and peeled it off of him. 

“Such the perfect golden boy,” Jason grunted as he ran his gloved fingers down Dick’s back and cupped his ass. 

“Shut up already and fuck me.” Dick was so fucking hard and he rocked against the desk surface and Jason’s body. He was at Jason’s mercy… he felt vulnerable and open. And he only trusted Jason to do this for him. Probably because Jason was the only one who trusted Dick with this in return.

Dick didn’t want to contemplate what this meant, or that they fit so well together like this. They’ve never even really talked about it… and this wasn’t the first time or the second, it had happened routinely over the last few months. When they cornered each other on patrol… but this time, Dick had a sneaking suspicion that Tim had set them up. 

Tim had made a comment the other day that Dick needed to get laid. And god, did he ever. 

“Mint?” Dick questions as the scent washed over him. 

“Shut up,” Jason grumbled as Dick suddenly felt the cooling lube against his heated flesh. “Roy gave it to me.” 

Dick raised a brow amused and he moaned as the slick fingers scissored him open. Then in one swift thrust Jason filled him. “Fuck.” Dick hissed, tensing slightly as his body adjusted to his length. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jason kissed his shoulder and then he started to move. 

Dick gripped onto the desk, he knew he’d have bruises in the morning, but he didn’t care, it just felt so damn good. He knew it wouldn’t last long… they didn’t have the luxury of time and the intensity of it was so much that Dick always came like a fifteen year old virgin. 

The ground shook below him and he cried out as his orgasm slammed through him, triggering Jason’s own. He shuddered, trembling at the intensity of it when the floor rumbled once more and it finally registered that there was something else going on. “Shit, what was that?” 

“Just rocking your world,” Jason smirked as he pulled out of him. 

Dick stood up, quickly fixing his suit. “No.” He strained to hear anything, but then that’s when he smelled something burning. “Please tell me you didn’t rig this place to blow.” 

“Do you think I’m that stupid to risk that and still stick around?” Jason snorted when an explosion rocked them off their feet. “Shit.” 

“Yeah.” Dick got up and raced to the office door. He could see the fire roaring at the southeast corner of the building. “We have to go now.” He headed to the stairs, Jason quickly following after him. 

Another explosion ripped through the air and then there was a crack above them. Dick glanced up as a vat that was held up high tipped over and they were coated in a glob of goo that Dick had no fucking idea what it was. 

“Fuck,” Jason growled as they tried to wipe it off their faces, but it was useless. They had to move. 

“Go!” Dick urged and they attempted to go down the rickety stairs. There was another blast closer and the stairs began to break up under their feet. 

“Aim for the tank.” Jason stated and Dick looked below them and then he gulped in a breath of air before he was falling into a tank of shimmering liquid. 

It was disgusting, but it saved them from falling to their death. They climbed out of it and made a beeline to the exit. Dick tumbled over his feet, feeling exhausted… drained. His limbs weren’t cooperating like they should. “I feel funny.” Dick remarked and then he fell to the ground. 

“I hear ya, but we have to get out of here.” Jason grabbed him and helped him to the exit. 

Dick felt like his skin was burning and he immediately discarded his suit, his skin was raw… the goo had soaked through. This wasn’t good. He needed to contact Bruce, he needed- “Jay,” he breathed as he reached out to him. 

Jason nodded, breathing in deeply as he too raced to take off his clothing and armor. His skin looked raw as well. 

They had managed to crawl a bit further from the building; to safety. 

“Dick,” Jason whimpered as he curled closer to him… “What’s happening?” 

“I dunno,” Dick shook his head. They had no idea what the fuck was in that warehouse. “Batman will come.” And that was the last thought he had before everything was black. 

**~One~**

“Update.” Bruce demanded as he noticed the billowing smoke in the distance. His heart skipped a beat… he was too late.

“Nothing,” Tim’s voice cracked: full of emotion so unlike him. Tim was all business, but Bruce knew that Dick was Tim’s brother and mentor. Tim was already expecting the worse. “No response on the comm link and no vital signs… they had spiked before the explosion.” 

Bruce was filled with dread, he tried to convince himself that it was just the blast that knocked out the gadgets. “Understood.” He stated and he paused a moment before adding, “You did all that you could.” 

Tim sniffed, but didn’t reply. Bruce didn’t expect it. 

“Approaching,” Bruce announced as he parked and headed straight to Commissioner Gordon who was already on the scene with a few fire trucks. 

“Finally,” Gordon stated. “They won’t stop asking for you.” 

Before Bruce could question what he meant, Gordon stepped away from the door of his patrol car and two boys’ faces lit up as they saw him. “Batman!!” They cheered and dashed out of the car, completely naked. 

“We knew you’d come!” The first one grinned as he wrapped his arms around one of Bruce’s legs, his bright blue eyes looking up at him with love and awe. It took Bruce’s voice away. 

The other stood to the side, his green eyes wide with awe and uncertainty. But the love Bruce saw there was unmistakable. 

Bruce nodded and the boy’s face lit up once more and he too rushed to him and wrapped his small arms around his legs. 

“Can we go home now?” The boy questioned and deep down, Bruce knew who these little boys were, but it was impossible. 

“Yes,” Bruce finally managed and the boys grinned as he scooped them up, wrapping his cape around them. 

Gordon raised a brow, “I take it that you know them?”

Bruce simply nodded. “I’ll make sure they’ll get home.” 

“How did they get out here?” Gordon stated as he looked away and glanced over at the smoldering building and that was The Batman’s cue to take his boys home. 

~*~

The boys giggled and talked about everything and nothing as they made their way back to the cave. It was unbelievable that these were his boys. He needed to run some tests, but the warmth that bubbled up in his chest at just seeing them so happy, so young… so innocent. 

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Bruce needed to be strong, this could be a trick. 

They jumped out as soon as the car stopped in the cave. 

“Alfred!” They both called out to him, each asking for something to eat and drink and stating that they were starving. 

Alfred’s eyes were wide, but he took the sudden change in stride. “Of course young sirs, but first you must shower.” 

They boys made a face and looked back at Bruce. “Do we have too?” 

“Whoa.” 

The boys' heads snapped over at Tim’s voice and they looked him over and then rushed back to Bruce's side, almost hiding behind him. 

“Who’s that?” Big blue eyes looked up at him with pure confusion. 

“Dick?” Tim began, looking them over. “Jason?” 

The boys’ brows creased in concentration, they shared a glance at each other and then looked up once more at Bruce. “Who’s that?” The boy repeated. 

“Tim.” 

“But he’s so big!” The boy… Dick. Bruce knew it in his gut that this was the boy he had raised and the other was Jason, they one he wished he had raised. 

“Interesting,” Bruce mused as he took off his cowl and knelt down before them. 

Jason touched his face. “You’re so old!” 

Bruce smiled, “But it’s still me.”

Jason smiled back at him, so carefree and youthful… no longer jaded or scornful. “Maybe.” Jason giggled and then tugged on his brow. 

“It’s me too,” Tim insisted as he neared them, and they both clung to Bruce.

“What do you remember?” Bruce questioned and the boys shrugged. 

“There was a big boom! And then there was blinky lights and the policemen and firemen, we said we wanted the Batman. Cause the Batman is you.” Dick smiled, throwing his arms around Bruce’s neck and kissing his face. “And you saved us.” 

Bruce nodded, feeling like his chest would explode at the sight of the two boys. “Go get cleaned up and then Alfred will find some pjs and fix you something to eat.” 

They both nodded in reply, suddenly so serious. 

“If we must.” Jason grumbled and then he tapped Dick’s shoulder. “Tag you’re it!” He called out and ran toward the showers. 

Dick laughed and followed after him. 

“Holy shit,” Tim exhaled. “Was that, is that? Are we in some sort of alternate universe?” 

Bruce shook his head. “Yes, I believe it was. And you know about as much as I do.” Bruce continued to dismantle his suit and nodded his thanks to Alfred who went to tend to the boys. They had a lot to do.

~*~ 

It was late and Bruce was exhausted. But at least they had DNA proof that those boys were indeed Richard Grayson and Jason Todd. They both appeared to be healthy five year old boys. They recognized faces and names, and they seemed to know some history… but it was like the rest was a completely blank. 

Tim had assumed it was to protect them, that with the de-aging came the innocence of youth. And for once Bruce was grateful. 

Bruce tensed when he felt the bed shift and suddenly two boys were climbing on top of the bed. “What’s this?” He questioned a bit too harshly and the boys’ faces fell, Dick worried his lip in response and glanced at Jason. 

“We were scared.” Jason whispered. “Can we sleep with you?” His eyes were so wide, filled with hope and love. 

Bruce couldn’t find it in his heart to say no. “Yes.”

They smiled brightly and soon the boys were curling up beside him. Dick to his right and Jason to his left… Bruce couldn’t remember a time where either of them had slept beside him. Bruce wouldn’t allow it, but this time. This was Bruce’s second chance to get it right. He wasn’t going to fail them this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Two~**

Tim was a fucking mess under all his calm and professionalism. He had sent Jason to this warehouse, by means of various other contacts. And he had sent Dick there, via intercom. Fuck, it was Tim's fault. His direct fault. No matter what Bruce had thought. 

He pressed his fists into his eye-sockets. Shit, shit, “Shit.” 

“Language,” Kon said, landing beside him on the rooftop. It was telling how off his game he was, that he didn't even hear Kon's approach. “You alright?” 

“Do I look alright?” Tim snapped. 

Kon backed off and put his hands up in a gesture all too familiar. It was mostly mocking, Kon didn't think that Robin could hurt him. Or maybe he didn't think that Tim would hurt him. And that was fucking stupid of Kon. Robin would. If he had to. “I could smell your distress back at the tower.” 

“Funny,” Tim said. “What are you doing here?” 

“What are you doing here? There are cities to save, international crime to stop, and you're in Gotham,” Kon said. 

“I called in and said-”

“Yeah, I know, I was there. It was all bullshit,” Kon cut in. 

“Batman needs me here,” Tim said, because that was true. Bruce had his hands full with little Grayson and Todd. Fuck and it was all Tim's fault. He had tried to salvage whatever was in that warehouse, but it was burned down to the ground. There was nothing but ashes and ashes didn't give him much to work with. It was a fucking wonder Dick and Jason made it out alive. Fuck and who blew this shithole up anyway? Robin's hands balled into fists and Kon gave him a look. 

“What is going on?” 

“Dick and Jason are out of commission.” 

“Robin,” Kon said. “Are they-”

“They're not dead!” Robin said calmly. “But there is no way they will be on the streets any time soon.” At this rate, Tim thought, it would take another ten, fucking, years. “Batman needs me here. He has to take care of them.” 

“Take care?” Kon asked. “I know you bats like to keep your secrets close, but fuck it, if Nightwing and the Red Hood disappear the community will talk. Someone will find out what is going on-” 

Robin was in his face at once. “Better not test me now.” He growled. Kon was his friend and the rest of the Titans too, but Bruce, Jay, and Dick were his family. He – he owed them and he fucked up and he needed to fix this, but he just had no idea how or where to even begin. 

“Back off,” Kon said, a note of irritation in his voice. 

Robin suppressed a sigh and looked away from Kon's face. Fuck, fuck, he had to get his head straight. He couldn’t help anyone in this state. “Sorry. I'm just-”

“Messed up over Hood and Nightwing. I get it, but it's not your fault-”

“But it is,” Robin said. “It is and I need to fix it.” 

Kon gave him a long look. Tim could feel it on his skin, scorching hot. It didn't help that he had the one or other stray thought about Kon sometimes when he was getting himself off. “Alright, I don't actually know if it’s your fault or not, but I do know that you didn't do it on purpose, because you would never hurt anyone you love on purpose.” 

Tim nodded, that was true. “Yeah.” 

“So?” Kon asked. 

“What?” 

“What are you going to do to fix it?” Kon asked, floating closer to Tim. 

“They were in an explosion. I don't know who blew the building up, but I would like to know it,” Tim said. 

Kon nodded. “A bit of old fashioned revenge then?” 

Tim smiled, it was the nasty Robin smile. He had never managed a nice Robin smile like Dick. Tim's had always been more like Jason's when he was out for blood. “Yeah, but maybe I'll get some answers out of it too. Explosives could play into the why and how.” 

“Alright,” Kon said. 

“Alright?” 

“Cassie can take over for a while. She's good at this shit,” Kon replied. 

“What?” 

“I'm staying here,” Kon answered. 

“Why?”

“To help you, duh,” Kon said. “We are a team, your other teammates are out of commission, Batman has his hands full, your words, so who else is going to help you?” 

“I was planning on doing it on my own?” Tim said. 

“Of course you were, but – sometimes it’s better to let someone help you, that’s why you have the Teen Titans. We are here to have your back, not only the other way around.” 

“Thank you,” Tim said. 

“Don't mention it. So where do we start?” 

“The warehouse where it happened? The police and firemen were all over it before Batman or I could get there, we looked for evidence, but maybe you can find something?” Tim asked, sometimes it paid off to let Kon take a look after they combed the area. The crime scene was two days old already, but maybe Kon would find something. See, smell, hear, something. 

“Not promising much,” Kon replied, shrugging. “But I'll do my best.” 

“Okay.” He looked at the alley below and then asked the other important question. “So where are you planning on staying while you're here?” 

“I thought you had a place here?” 

“Yeah,” Tim said, but he usually stayed at the manor anyway. Especially now with Dick and Jason being fucking kids. Not that they weren't cute in – pretty much everything they did and in their trust in Bruce. It was so complete and unbroken. It made Tim nearly want to not – but that wasn't an option either. 

“Thought I'd crash there?” 

“You can. But I'll be at the manor mostly,” Tim answered. 

“Okay,” Kon said. “I'm not gonna pry, but I hope you can trust me with whatever happened to Nightwing and Red Hood.” 

“It's not only me, I'll need to talk to Batman.” 

“I know,” Kon said. “Alright, let's do this.” Kon looked at him sideways. “Wanna a lift?”

Usually, Tim refused, but it was faster and he did want to get this solved as fast as he could. “Actually, yes.”

“Things must be dire then,” Kon half joked. 

“You have no idea,” Tim replied and regretted it a second later, because it was true. Kon didn’t, because Tim couldn’t tell him. 

Kon didn't reply, just opened his arms so Tim could get comfortable and then he took off. 

~+~

The thing was a bust. Kon couldn’t find anything anymore. Tim was angry at himself that he didn't call Kon at once to have a look. 

He drove into the cave, parked his bike, and looked around. Bruce wasn't there. That was strange to say the least. Bruce was usually there. He hadn't been on patrol either. Not the whole night. 

He unclasped his cape and as he put it away, he spotted little Grayson perched on one of the big crates with god only knew what in them. 

“Little Grayson,” Tim said gently. 

Dick cocked his head. “You look familiar,” he replied. 

“I'm Tim,” he said, he had said it before, but it didn't seem like the boys knew who he was. Like they could connect the dots from their former life. It was like the strong feelings attached to people were making up their whole past. Bruce was good and safe and a father figure, so was Alfred, but Tim – Tim had no idea what he was to them. He had only met Jason after he had died and tried to kill Tim and Dick – fuck. Whole other can of worms. 

Dick jumped down and then looked up at Tim, the 'R' on his chest. He made grabby hands and Tim bent down and picked him up. He weighed practically nothing. He was slim and all muscle already, not like Jason who was just thin. A bit too thin. Tim had read all about Jason's past on the streets and he wondered if this is how he looked all the time when he was still living with his mother. Jason didn't like him much, Tim thought, but Dick was naturally curious. 

“I think I used to have one of these?” Dick said, running his small fingers over the 'R'. “And the cape?”

“Yes,” Tim said. “You did.” 

Dick frowned. “I – I liked to curl up in the cape,” he looked up at Tim then and his eyes were huge and so blue, it was unreal. His lashes were dark and heavy and he was easily the prettiest kid Tim had ever seen. “Can I curl up in your cape?” he asked, almost shyly. 

There was nothing Tim wouldn’t do for Dick. And it wasn't only guilt that made him feel that way. It wasn't because he wanted to atone for his fuck up. 

“Yes, always, Little Grayson.” Tim said, grabbing the cape and handing it over to Dick, who just held on with his legs to Tim's middle as he swung it around himself. 

“Smells good,” Dick said. 

“Yeah?” 

“Hmm, like home,” Dick replied and buried his face against Tim's chest. 

Tim knew that there was a 'no uniforms outside the cave’ rule, but Bruce sometimes ignored it too. Tim hadn't before, but there was no way he would put Dick down here to strip out of his suit. That was just wrong. 

He secured his grip on Dick's small body and headed to the elevator. 

~+~

“What are you planning to do?” Tim asked Bruce as he put Dick into Alfred's care. 

“About Dick and Jason?” 

“Yes, but also about Nightwing's and Red Hood's disappearances,” Tim said. Not that that many people would miss Red Hood immediately, but at least Arsenal and Kory would come knocking on their door sooner or later. Jason had done the disappearing act before. On both the family and his Outlaws. Harper cared about Jason. So did Kory in her own way. They would come. 

“First I gave them new identities. They’re going to kindergarten come Monday,” Bruce said. 

Tim nodded. “Of course.” 

“You don't approve?” Bruce asked. 

“I don't know,” Tim said, running a hand through his hair. “When we get them back to normal, won't there be questions about those kids?” 

“I will deal with that,” Bruce replied. “They need a routine.” 

Tim nodded, he got it. This was Bruce's second chance to do it right. To not lose Jason like he did before. Tim wasn't sure if Bruce was thinking straight right now, but then Tim himself wasn't because he was being eaten alive by the guilt. “And Nightwing and Red Hood? Harper will come knocking sooner or later.” 

“Did you tell Superboy?” Bruce asked suddenly. 

Tim suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “No, he came anyway. He's my friend, Bruce.” 

Bruce nodded. “Will you tell him?” 

“He offered to help me with the case.” 

“Will you tell him?” Bruce repeated. 

“It would help if he knew,” Tim replied. He looked at Bruce, this was their way to do things. Now that Robin was pretty much his own person. Tim knew that he wasn't like any of the Robin's Bruce had before. Bruce was aware of that too. 

Bruce nodded. “No one else, Tim. I mean it. I will make it known, that Nightwing and Red Hood are on a deep undercover case together.” 

“That is actually pretty close to the truth,” Tim said and made Bruce smile with it. 

“Yes, it is.” Bruce said. 

For a second he wanted to tell Bruce that he set Jason and Dick up, but then he would have to explain why he did it and Tim didn't think that Jason or Dick would appreciate it that he told Batman they used to – get involved, sexually. 

It probably didn’t matter now anyway. They weren't anymore, obviously. 

“It's strange,” Bruce said, suddenly, “How close they are. How they cling to each other, how-” he shook his head. 

“They were in this together,” Tim replied. 

“Yes, they were. Why was Jason in that warehouse?” Bruce asked, but he was musing aloud and that was the only excuse Tim had to not answer that question. “Did Superboy find something?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

“No, it was a long shot anyway,” Tim replied. 

Bruce nodded. “We'll keep looking. I want to know what happened to them and who did it.” 

“Yes,” Tim said. “Me too.” 

Bruce looked at him then. “Go to bed, Tim. You look exhausted.” 

Tim wanted to protest, but he couldn’t remember the last time Bruce had told him to go to bed, had showed he cared. So he just nodded and went upstairs. 

Tomorrow night he would shake up a few trees with Superboy.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Three~**

Alfred watched the boys play, it was still so surreal to see the boys' shinning faces looking up at him with so much love and admiration. They trusted him to take care of them in Bruce’s absence. 

“Alfred!” Dick grinned as he tugged on Alfred’s pants. “Hungry.” 

Alfred smiled, “What would you like, Master Grayson?” 

Dick made a face at the name and Dick sighed. It would take a while for them to really identify with their new identities. After some discussion, it was determined that they had to go by different names in order to go to school. They also didn’t want to answer questions about where Dick Grayson and Jason Todd were… it was improbable for Bruce Wayne to take care of children with the same names after all. They had concocted a story, the boys would be his own nephews that Wayne had taken under his wing and adopted. It was plausible. 

And that’s all they really needed, it was for their own safety after all. 

“Well?” Alfred prodded as he gazed at the boy.

“Pizza?” He asked, his voice rising slightly with hope. 

Jason perked up at the mention of pizza and rushed over to them. “Yes, can we Alfred? With lots and lots of cheese?” 

Alfred nodded, unable to deny them this simple request. “Of course, would you like to help me make it?” 

They both shouted with glee and ran ahead of him toward the kitchen, talking and laughing. They looked at him expectantly as Alfred entered the kitchen after them.

“First we have to make the dough,” he explained and they both climbed up on the chairs to help out.

The boys were eager to learn and Alfred showed them how to make the dough for the pizza crust. Even though Alfred didn’t consider pizza nutritious food, he would at least make sure it was healthier than any delivery option available to them. He thought that it would be best that they each made their own individual pizzas and then he’d make a larger one for Bruce and Tim. 

Soon the boys were coated in a layer of flour as they helped him roll out the dough for their pizzas. Alfred shook his head. “Look at you two, you’re a complete mess! You need to go clean up.”

They giggled, smiling brightly at him.

“But we need to put sauce and cheese on them!” Dick pointed out, clapping his hands and giggling once more when a fine mist of flour flew off. 

“I believe we do,” Alfred smiled and helped them put sauce and an unhealthy amount of cheese on top.

“Looks good!” Jason grinned. 

“Now young sirs, off to the bathroom with you both.”

They grumbled for a bit, looking positively put out that they had to go clean up.

“None of this nonsense,” he reprimanded lightly. “Off with you both or no dessert tonight.”

Their eyes widened almost comically and then they rushed out of the kitchen.

Alfred chuckled to himself and went about finishing off the pizzas and putting them in the oven. Then he busied himself, cleaning the kitchen. 

The timer dinged and Alfred took the pizzas out of the oven. It was then that he realized it was far too quiet and the boys had not returned. 

Alfred called out to the boys, but heard nothing in reply. He frowned and made his way up to the guest room that they had been sharing since the incident. Once they had realized that the boys may stay like this, they had tried to change the room to something more fitting, but the boys had refused. They had insisted in staying in the room they were in. 

Alfred thought that perhaps the boys didn’t want to be separated and have their own rooms. They had been inseparable from the start. 

“Good lord,” Alfred gasped as he finally found them in the bathroom, playing in the tub. There was bubbles and water everywhere, plus a trail of liquid soap all over the marble floor. 

“Alfred!” Dick gushed as he made grabby fingers at him, jumping up and down in the tub, splashing water everywhere. 

Alfred shook his head and grabbed a white fluffy towel. “Come now, dinner is ready.” 

“Pizza! Pizza!” Jason grinned as he jumped up as well and Alfred wondered if there was any water still in the tub.

Alfred wrapped the towel around Dick, drying him off.

“Me now?” Jason questioned as Alfred turned to him and grabbed another towel.

“Yes, young sir.” Alfred smiled and Jason grinned up at him. Alfred wrapped the towel around him and dried him off as well. 

He looked at the boys, their hair spiky and wet, curled up in the towels. 

“Dress now for dinner, you don’t want your pizza to get cold.” And that was all the push that Alfred needed to give them. They immediately darted off, running to the dresser and pulling on random clothes. 

They stood before him, waiting for his nod approval before they darted down the stairs. 

“Timmy!” Dick called out as they met him on the stairs. “We made pizza!” He grabbed Tim’s hand and tugged on it so Tim would follow them back down. “Come on!” 

Tim’s eyes widened and he glanced at Alfred. “Pizza?” 

“Of course, Master Tim.”

Tim blinked and smiled, “Of course.” 

“Come onnnnn,” Dick urged and Tim shook his head before he relented and finally followed them to the kitchen for dinner. 

~*~

Tim and the boys were halfway through dinner when Bruce returned. He looked tired, but the sight of his boys seemed to brighten his features. 

“What’s this?” He asked, seemingly amused. 

“Pizza!” Dick grinned. 

“We helped too.” Jason added, before taking another bite. “It’s yummy in the tummy,” he stated with his mouth full. 

“Master Todd, no talking with your mouth full.” Alfred reprimanded softly and Jason only laughed, shoving another bite into his mouth.

Bruce chuckled. “It’s that good, I see.”

“Yep!” Dick nodded. 

Bruce joined them and Alfred took his leave, knowing that they needed this family time to rebuild. Alfred knew they would heal and grow stronger. Although, Alfred sensed that Tim was taking this harder than Bruce was. 

Bruce seemed to take this as his second chance, to care for the boys…especially in regards to Jason. Alfred hoped for the best. 

~*~ 

Alfred checked on the boys who were curled up together, looking so small in the big bed. He tucked the blankets around them and then he couldn’t help but watch them sleep for a moment longer. 

Alfred shut the door to their room and headed downstairs to check on his older boys. “Master Bruce.” 

Bruce sighed, scrubbing his face. “Are they sleeping?” 

“Indeed.” 

Bruce nodded. “Good.” 

“May I be of any service to you tonight?” Alfred question and Bruce shook his head. 

“No, it’s been quiet. I think I’ll call it a night soon.” Bruce replied as he stood up and stretched. “Tim is following up a lead with Kon.” 

Alfred nodded. “Does he know the truth of the matter?” 

“Unfortunately,” Bruce huffed. “I just hope we can trust him.”

“I'm sure we can,” Alfred mused. “He’s very fond of our Tim.” 

Bruce raised a brow, but didn’t comment. 

“Good night, Master Bruce.” 

“Good night, Alfred.”


	4. Chapter 4

**~Four~**

“Holy shit,” Kon said. 

“Language,” Tim hissed. 

The boys looked at Kon. Dick's eyes wide and Jason's suspicious. Tim had told him about the accident, but truly nothing could have prepared Kon for this sight. Little Grayson and little Red Hood. It was – surreal. 

Dick stood up and rubbed his hands on his pants. They were playing in a sandbox. Building what Kon thought was a Batcave. They had little black cars and motorcycles too. And Dick had a Superman action figure. Dick's love for Superman was legendary. He came closer and looked up at Kon. “I like your t-shirt.” 

“I like yours too,” Kon said, because Dick was wearing a blue shirt with the Superman logo on it. 

“I'm Grayson,” Dick said, holding his hand out for Kon to shake. 

“Kon,” Kon said, grabbing it and shaking it gently. 

“You a friend of Timmy's?” 

“Not a word, Kon,” Tim hissed. 

“Yeah, I am. Timmy didn't talk about me?” 

Dick looked at Tim. “Tim doesn't talk much about himself.” He frowned a little like he was remembering something. “I think it makes him sad.” 

“What are you building?” Kon asked to take Dick's mind off of things, because sometimes thinking about Tim made Kon sad too. 

“The Batcave,” Dick said. “Wanna play? We have spare cars.” 

“Sure,” Kon replied. “Tim?” 

Tim gave him a look, and Kon was pretty sure he was about to refuse when Dick tugged on Tim's shirt. “Come play Timmy, you can have the Robin cycle.” 

“Sure,” Tim replied. 

Kon realized then and there that there was nothing Tim wouldn’t do for Dick. He had always known to some point that Tim's feelings were very fucking intense for Dick, but now...yeah. Kon was sure Tim loved Dick more than anyone else in the world. 

“Superman just got buried alive and Batman and Robin have to save him,” Jason explained, handing the Robin figure to Kon. It wasn't an action figure like the Superman one, because Batman didn't give anyone permission to make them. Wayne Enterprises had all rights to the Batman and Robin names and images. Kon thought it was a wasted opportunity. It was some other doll, dressed up as Robin, same with the Batman. 

“Alfred made them,” Tim explained. 

“Is there anything Alfred can't do?” Kon asked, looking at the Robin figure. It had a tiny mask and everything. 

“I don't think so,” Tim answered, taking the motorcycle Dick was offering to him. 

They spent hours playing, building tunnels and all kinds of other things in the sand. Until Alfred called them for dinner. 

Kon was only then aware that he was hungry and that he had just spent hours doing basically nothing. Behaving like a five year old himself. 

“You do have a playful side,” Kon said as they were making their way back to the manor. 

“Shut up,” Tim replied. 

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Alfred asked. 

“Yes!” The boys yelled and hugged Alfred's legs. “What's for dinner?” 

“Do we need to wash up first?” Jason whined. 

“I don't like broccoli, tell Bruce,” Dick said. “Can we have a Wonder Woman figure too?” 

“Cause Kon says she kicks ass,” Jason added. 

“Language,” Alfred sighed. “Yes, you do have to wash up. No, there is no broccoli tonight and maybe we can get you a Wonder Woman doll too.” 

“Yay!” The boys said and ran inside the house. 

Alfred made to follow them, but then turned to look at Kon and Tim. “I hope you're staying for dinner, Master Kon.” 

“Yeah, sure, thanks, Alfred,” Kon answered. 

~+~

Tim had told him to keep a low profile, but these boys were just too adorable. Especially Todd, once he deemed you worthy of his presence. 

“Kon!” Tim hissed, as he came back from the kitchen with the juice. “We talked about this!” 

“We’re flying! Timmy, Timmy, we’re flying!” 

“Yeah, I can see that,” Tim replied, looking at Dick and Jason. Not at Kon, Kon noticed. 

“They’re getting such a kick out of it, Tim,” Kon said. 

“You’re getting a kick out of it,” Tim sighed. 

“Can you catch me?!” Dick yelled and pushed against Kon’s chest. Kon was terrified when Dick loosened his grip and just flew straight at Tim. Tim caught him effortlessly. Dick giggle and snuggled into Tim’s chest. 

“Yes,” Tim said. “I’ll always catch you. You’ll never gonna fall.” 

“Shit,” Kon said. “Shit, he’s a menace,” he was at the verge of laughing hysterically, he could feel it bubbling up. 

“Language,” Tim replied. “He isn’t. He’s lively. Always has been.” 

Jason glared at Tim. Kon had no idea what little Todd’s problem was, but maybe deep down he still felt what he was feeling when he found out that Bruce had replaced him with Tim. Even if that was stupid. Tim was no one’s replacement. 

“You have the laser eyes too?” Jason asked, looking up at Kon. 

Dick perked up, squirmed in Tim’s grip until Tim let him down. “Do you?” 

“No, can’t freeze anything with my breath either, but I can do this cool thing,” he said, using his TK to move furniture around. 

“Oh, oh!” Dick said, jumping up and down. “Can you make the carpet fly?” 

“The carpet?” Kon asked, amused. 

“They watched Aladdin yesterday,” Tim supplied. 

“Can you?” Jason wanted to know. “Can you?!”

“Yeah, I can,” Kon said. “Come on, get on that carpet.” 

The boys did and Kon made it fly around the room. “Open the French door Tim, let’s take this outside.” 

“Yay!” The boys yelled, clapping their hands. 

Tim opened the doors. 

~+~

After Alfred collected the boys for bed, Kon and Tim sat down in the library with tea – how very British – Kon thought and the files on the warehouse fire. 

“They like you,” Tim said, not looking up from a toxic-screen analysis. 

“I made the carpet fly, Tim, of course they do. They’re adorable. I mean…look at Jason. He’s so tiny and thin and his eyes. He looks so innocent.” 

“It’s because he is,” Tim said. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. 

Kon was always taken aback when he saw Tim like this, when he let himself look at Tim. Tim was small too, delicate even, but he could take down men twice his size. 

“You’re not sure you want to fix them,” Kon realized. 

“I know I need to. Bruce does too, but…Jason, he deserves better you know?” Tim said. 

“Tim, Gotham needs them,” Kon replied. 

“I know. I really do, but…” he trailed off and closed his eyes. “They’re happy.” 

“You still want to know what happened, right? Even if you can’t fix them,” Kon asked. 

“Yes, I do. This was dangerous. The fire department worked on it for hours. People could’ve died if the fire had spread. Of course, I want the people who blew this up. I want to know what they tried to do there too.” 

Kon nodded. “Okay then, let’s look at these files and then let’s look at them again.” 

Tim smiled at him tiredly. But it was a smile and it made Kon’s heart beat a bit faster. Well, he was kinda fucked when it came to Tim.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Five~**

Dick and Jason stood before him in matching school blazers and ties. They looked absolutely ridiculous and adorably cute at the same time. Bruce thought requiring kids in kindergarten to wear school uniforms was unreasonable, even if he could admit that the idea of them having structure at an early age was a good thing. 

Jason tugged on his tie. “Do we have to wear these?” He sounded miserable and Bruce was tempted to tell him he could take it off. 

“It’s itchy,” Dick added, pouting as well.

Bruce’s chest felt tight and he almost considered not sending them to Gotham Academy. To keep them home where they would be safe. But they needed structure and friends their own age. 

“Todd, Grayson.” Bruce stated sternly and they sighed, grumbling under their breath as they stood up a little straighter. “This is a big day, you want to look good, don’t you?” 

They shared a glance at each other and they reluctantly nodded. 

“Make me proud?” 

Dick smiled brightly. “Yep!” 

“Now that’s my boy,” Bruce praised and Dick grinned up at him, leaning toward him. Bruce ruffled his hair and Dick beamed up at him.

“Todd too,” Dick grinned and Jason ducked his head, his cheeks flushing. 

Bruce smiled and reached over and ruffled Jason’s hair as well. Jason smiled up at him, eyes bright with love and happiness. It still took Bruce’s breath away… how open and happy Jason was. It was what he’s always wanted for Jason. 

“Master Bruce, young sirs. It’s time to go.” Alfred announced and Bruce nodded, escorting the boys to the car. 

~*~

The boys looked so small as they stood in the shadows of the Academy. There was apprehension in their eyes and their smiles seemed forced. Bruce didn’t blame them. 

Bruce kneeled before his boys and hugged them close, pressing a kiss to each of their brows. This was it, their first day of school and he knew they could do this. “Alfred will pick you up right here and if you need anything you know you can call me.” 

They nodded, their fingers entwined as they gripped onto each for dear life. 

Bruce took a deep breath and stood. “Have a good day.” 

They nodded once more, sharing a glance at each other before they stood strong and walked up the steps to the school doors. Bruce’s breath caught in his throat at how proud he was of them.

Bruce watched until the guidance counselor greeted them at the door. Miss Thompson waved at Bruce, reassuring him and then shooed the boys into the school. 

“Master Bruce, they will be fine. They are smart boys.” 

Bruce startled at Alfred’s voice and nodded. “Of course.” He managed to reply as he turned to the car, but he couldn’t help but worry. He’s never felt like this, Dick and Jason were so much older the first time around… he didn’t give it a second though. But this time, it felt so much more raw. 

He closed his eyes briefly, trying to compose himself and then climbed into the car. Bruce needed to submerge himself into his work or he’d never get through the day. 

~*~ 

Bruce paced the length of his office, he couldn’t concentrate on anything, his thoughts were on his boys. He had this gut feeling that rarely failed him on the streets… but he pushed it away. His boys were fine. 

Bruce startled when his phone rang and he answered it. “Wayne.” 

“Mister Wayne, this is Miss Thompson from Gotham Academy.” 

“Yes, what is it?” Bruce demanded, his heart racing at the thought that something had happened. “Are my boys okay?” 

“There’s been a situation,” she stated, her voice was crisp and cold. And it rubbed Bruce all wrong, this was unacceptable. 

“I’m on my way.” He snapped and grabbed his keys, heading back to the school. 

~*~ 

“Mister Wayne,” a voice began, but he didn’t turn to whomever was speaking, his gaze focused on Jason who was on the beam in the center of the room and a good forty feet from the ground… his stance was of the older Robin that he groomed so many years ago. 

“Bruce!” He cried out and practically flew off, diving into Bruce’s arms. Bruce caught him with ease as the women shrieked in fright around him. Jason buried his face into his chest and Bruce held him close. 

Bruce knew that Jason climbed up there because he didn’t feel safe, but why? “Explain,” he said, gently. 

Jason hiccupped and looked up at him. “They took Grayson away from me!” His eyes were wide and tearful, there was a hint of anger and betrayal in them… something he recognized from Jason’s older self. And it was the last thing that Bruce wanted to see there. 

Bruce’s anger threatened to overwhelm him and he glared at the counselor. “We talked about this.” 

“I know, Mister Wayne, but the literature suggests that siblings would do better when separated in different classrooms and in my experience-” Miss Thompson began to explain, but Bruce wouldn’t hear it.

“Inexcusable. I made the arrangements before, knowing how my boys would react. They needed this stability.” Bruce stated. “They’ve been through so much and they’re each other’s safety net. They’ll remain in the same class or I’ll take them from this school.” 

Miss Thompson huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I don’t recommend it.” She glanced over to the other woman, who Bruce realized was the principal, Mrs. Edson. 

“Then I’ll be taking my boys home now.” Bruce didn’t wait to hear if Mrs. Edson would add anything… this would happen again. They had already gone against his strict instructions, it was too soon to separate them. They needed each other.

Jason threw his arms around his neck and hugged him close. “Thank you,” he whispered into Bruce’s ear and Bruce’s anger faded away, he’d do anything for Jason. 

“Let’s go get Grayson and go home.” 

Jason grinned and pushed back against him, signaling that he was ready to be put down. Bruce chuckled, letting him go. 

“Mister Wayne, your boys need an education.” Mrs. Edson spoke up, “I’m sure we can make an arrangement of some sort.” 

“I did.” Bruce stated turning back to her. “And you went against my word. I trusted you with my boys.” He shook his head. He never did business again with someone that had deceived him in any way. 

“I’m sorry,” Mrs. Edson apologized, most likely so she could ensure that the Wayne Foundation would continue to fund the school and Bruce wasn’t that heartless not to. He’d always ensure that the school had funding. 

“As am I.” He replied and turned away from her, heading out into the hallway. He didn’t have far to go, Jason and Dick were running toward him. 

“You came to get us!” Dick grinned, wrapping his arms around his legs and holding him close. Jason wrapping his arms around his other leg. “It was horrible! They took Todd away and they made me sit in the corner.” 

“Of course, I would.” Bruce smiled as he ruffled his hair. “And I’m sorry it was horrible, we’re going home.” 

~*~ 

Bruce took the rest of the day off, he spoiled the boys, getting ice cream and treating them to a movie. They returned home in time for dinner. 

“Timmy, Bruce took us to the movies!” 

Tim raised a brow, “He did?” 

“Yep!” Jason grinned. “And ice cream too.” 

“That’s good, I think. But what about school?” 

Bruce shook his head and Tim took the hint and immediately asked what movie they saw. The boys responded with glee, their school day forgotten. 

Bruce smiled, watching all of his boys interact. Tim had opened up and he’d been more like a teenage boy should be. 

Tomorrow he’d research home schooling and find a teacher or tutor to come to the manor and teach the boys. He’d keep them safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**~Six~**

Bruce wasn’t too thrilled when the boys said they wanted to go to the park, but Tim liked the park and really they couldn’t keep Little Grayson and Todd at home all the time. 

No matter if the manor was big and the gardens even bigger. 

“Keep an eye out for you know who,” Bruce said sternly. 

Tim felt like he was a kid again. “Bruce it’ll be fine.” 

“Who?” Jason asked. “Who is you know who?” 

“Ivy,” Tim replied because he remembered all too well how he hated it when grownups talked down to him, like he was stupid, just because he was a kid. 

Jason crunched up his nose adorably. “The itchy stuff?” 

Tim smiled. “It’s also a name, of a very beautiful woman.” 

“Tim,” Bruce said. 

“She is beautiful,” Tim replied with a grin. “It will be fine. She likes me. Besides we don’t even know if she’s at the park right now. She could be anywhere. The botanical gardens maybe?”

“Not helpful,” Bruce said. 

He was so – different with the boys around. More, human, Tim thought. Less Batman, more Bruce. 

“It will be fine,” Dick said, nodding earnestly. “Tim will look out for us. He promised.” 

Bruce smiled at him and then ruffled Dick’s hair. Dick leaned into it with his whole body. 

“I’ll look out for you,” Jason threw in stubbornly. 

Bruce smiled. “I know you will, Jason.” 

Jason nodded. 

“So, are we good?” Tim asked. “Alfred made a picnic basket with all our favorites.”

“Will Kon be there?” Bruce questioned. 

“You think I’ll need his help?” Tim replied, getting a bit annoyed. 

“No, of course not.” 

“He won’t. He’s needed elsewhere.” 

“Can we go now? Can we?” Dick asked, bouncing up and down and getting inpatient. 

“Yes, have fun,” Bruce said, leaning down and kissing Dick’s forehead and then Jason’s. 

Dick looked at Bruce, waiting. 

“What?” 

“What about Timmy?” 

Bruce cleared his throat and looked at Tim. “Well…”

Tim grinned. “I’m too old for that.” 

Dick shook his head hard. “No, no one is too old for affection. I think my mom said that…” 

“You are right Little Grayson,” Tim said, stroking Dick’s impossibly soft hair. 

Bruce leaned in then fast and silent and kissed Tim’s brow. “Have fun.” 

Tim was too shocked to do more than nod. 

~+~

They took Tim’s unassuming Beetle and the boys were watching the streets out of the window. Jason was pointing things out and asking about them constantly. It was like he forgot that he didn’t like Tim that much. 

It was fine with Tim. He liked Jason, he had always wanted to be friends with Jason. 

“And that’s Wayne Tower,” Tim said as he parked the car in his spot. “Where Bruce works. We can walk to the park from here.”

Dick was the first one out of the car. He did a cartwheel and then sighed. “Walking is good.” 

“Is it far?” Jason asked. 

“No, maybe fifteen minutes. You boys up to it?”

“Yes!” They said in unison. 

Tim took Dick’s hand and made Jason grab Dick’s other hand. “So you won’t get lost. There are a lot of people on the streets,” Tim said. “Stay close.” 

They nodded. It took them thirty minutes because the boys kept stopping and looking at things in windows. 

Jason was staring at a book with Anderson’s fairy-tales so hard that Tim took them inside and bought it for him. 

Tim had known that Jason (older Jason, Robin Jason before that) had been smart, but he had somehow forgotten that Jason also liked to read. Still liked to read. Not that he could now, but Tim was sure Alfred or Bruce would read to him. Maybe he’ll let Tim do it too. 

They found a nice spot further in, under a chestnut tree and spread the blanket out. Jason flopped down and opened the book. It was a kid’s version with lots of pictures. 

Dick was running around and making fast friends with the other kids there. Playing tag and showing off a bit. Tim could hear his laughter. Bright and loud. 

Tim got his tablet out and started to check on things. Cassie was keeping him updated. Nothing from Kon yet, but Tim wasn’t worried. 

After a while, Jason closed the book and nudged Tim’s knee. “Hungry?” He asked, holding a chicken-wing out to Tim. Tim nodded. “Thank you, Todd.” 

Jason shrugged, grabbed a cherry tomato and popped it into his mouth. 

When Tim glanced around he could see that Dick was still entertaining kids (big and small) with his antics. 

“Don’t you want to go over and play with Grayson?” Tim asked. And the other kids went unsaid. 

“He likes other people,” Jason replied. 

Tim frowned. “You don’t?” 

“I don’t know? I don’t think so. I like Grayson and Bruce and Alfred,” Jason said. 

People he feels safe with, Tim thought. It stung only a bit that he wasn’t counted among them. “They love you too,” Tim said. 

Jason ducked his head and took a pretzel out of the basket. Munched on it, staring at the bushes around the spot they were sitting in. 

“Do they seem weird to you?” Jason asked. 

“What?” 

“Nothing,” Jason said, but he got up and went over to the bushes and then he yelped, followed by giggling. 

“Everything alright?” Tim asked, concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” 

Tim was about to investigate that when Dick came at him, so fast Tim stumbled when he caught him. “Little Grayson.” 

“I wanted to test you, but you caught me like you said you would,” Dick grinned up at him and then hugged him hard and fast with his little arms, before he pulled the picnic basket close. “I’m starving.” 

Dick was surely a handful, Tim thought. 

While Dick was eating pretty much everything in the basket, Tim glanced around for Jason. He was sitting on the grass, with the back to Tim and it seemed as if he was talking to someone. 

Well, shit, Tim thought and got up. He left Dick to his food and wandered over to the bushes. 

“Well, hello there,” Ivy said. She was making a daisy chain for Jason. It was more elaborate and complex than any daisy chain he had ever seen. The most beautiful one too. 

“Hello, Miss Ivy.” 

She smiled. Sometimes Tim was absolutely sure she knew who he was, on other days not so much. 

“Look what Ivy made for me!” Jason said excitedly, he was holding up something that resembled a sword, but made of living wood and with lots of leaves and flowers as ornaments. They were playing with Jason’s fingers and the hem of his sleeve. 

“That is very nice of Miss Ivy,” Tim replied. 

“That’s a cute one, he looks vaguely familiar,” Ivy said. “The other one too.” 

Jason looked back at Dick, who wasn’t eating anymore, but climbing the chestnut tree. “Oh, god,” Tim said. “I’m sorry, Miss Ivy.”

“It’s alright, he doesn’t hurt her. She likes him too,” Ivy replied and then looking down at Jason. “Would you like another sword so you can sword fight with your brother?” 

“Grayson…I don’t fight with Grayson,” Jason said. His green eyes were very earnest. 

“That’s good,” Ivy said. 

Tim had known that there was some fucked up affection between Jason and Dick when they were grownups, but it seemed it was more than just desire and the need to get off hard and fast. They were clutching at each other. They refused to have separate rooms. 

He wondered how this whole affair would affect them once they were back to normal. A worry for another day. 

“You wanna play tag with us?” Jason asked Ivy. 

Tim kept his face impassive, because fuck. What the fuck? Why was Jason inviting the green lady to play tag with them? True, he didn't know who Ivy was and Ivy didn't hurt kids, but...she was still not one of the good guys. Jason didn't take to people fast, so why Ivy? 

Ivy looked at Tim and smiled. “Are you playing too?” 

“Sure,” Tim replied. “I'm fast.” 

She winked at him. “I cheat.” 

“How can you cheat at tag?” Jason wanted to know. 

“I'll show you,” Ivy replied. 

“Cool,” Jason said. “I'll get Grayson!” And he was already running to get Dick. Tim followed them with his eyes, but he was also very aware of Ivy. 

“You know I won't hurt them,” she said, a soft vine was stroking Tim's neck playfully. It was kinda nice, which was kinda fucked up. She could curl that vine around his neck and choke him to death. 

“I know,” Tim replied. It was the truth too. 

“We're ready!” Jason said breathless as he and Dick made it back to where Tim and Ivy were waiting. 

“Run along then,” Ivy said, smiling. “I'm it.” 

She gave Tim a look. “Count to ten.” 

“Sure,” she smirked “Not that it will help you.” 

“We'll see,” Tim said, grinning back at her. Despite everything this was going to be fun, he could feel it in his bones. 

~+~

When they finally made it home, the boys were tired and rubbing at their eyes, but as soon as they saw Bruce in the hall they ran to him and were telling him all about their day at the park. 

“And did you make friends?” Bruce asked. Tim knew that Bruce wanted the boys to have friends their own age and none of this metahuman/cape ones either. 

“Yes!” Dick answered and told Bruce all about the kids he had been running around with. 

Jason clutched his book to his chest and glanced at Tim, who was standing in the door to the library, observing. 

“And you Jay?” 

Tim nodded and Jason said “Yes.” 

“Yes?” Bruce asked. 

“Her name is Ivy and she is the most beautiful woman, Bruce,” Jason said. 

Bruce gave Tim a look and Tim shrugged. “She showed him how to cheat at tag.” 

“Of course she did,” Bruce said. 

Jason frowned up at him. “Do you not like Ivy? She's nice, she made me a sword.” 

“Did she now?” Bruce said. “I obviously don't know her as well as you do.” 

Jason nodded. “You should come next time too. The park is fun.” 

“I will,” Bruce replied. “Now, go find Alfred so he can make you something to eat and then get you two ready for bed.” 

“Okay, Bruce,” Dick said, making grabby hands at him until Bruce picked him up and Dick could kiss his cheek. “Are you gonna come up and tuck us in later?” 

“Read a story?” Jason asked hopefully. 

Bruce looked at the book in Jason's hands. “Yes, now run along,” he answered, setting Dick down. 

Jason grabbed Dick's hand and they made for the kitchen. 

“So,” Bruce said. “Ivy?” 

“She likes kids, you know that. They were never in danger,” Tim replied. 

“Did she show you how to cheat at tag, too?” 

Tim grinned. It came easier now with the boys around. “Yeah.” 

“Did they tire you out?” 

Tim shook his head. “I'll be on patrol as always, Bruce.” 

Bruce nodded. “Go and catch a few hours of sleep anyway, okay Tim?” 

“Sure,” Tim replied. “After I grab a sandwich.” He added and headed to the kitchen where he could hear laughter already.


	7. Chapter 7

**~Seven~**

Bruce walked past the library where Dick and Jason were sitting for their lesson. After the incident at the school, Bruce knew that homeschooling would be the only option. They went through three teachers, before they found the one that fit perfectly. Mister Giles. He was an older gentleman, with a thick English accent… but the boys loved him. They sat in awe of him and paid attention to everything he taught them. 

“It’s the accent,” Alfred assured him one morning. 

Bruce chuckled. “Whatever works, Alfred.” Bruce sipped his coffee and then went down to the cave to go over the data Tim had left for him. 

They had finally found out who blew up the building. Bruce thought it would give him some answers or some sort of closure, but it turned out that it was an accident. A bunch of kids were playing with illegal fireworks in the deserted area behind the warehouse. One of the rockets misfired and it had flown into a window, igniting a chain reaction. And instead of looking into what had happened, they had run off afraid that they’d get into trouble. 

The boys had no idea that there were people inside at the same time… it was all a coincidence. And they wouldn’t have found out, but one of the boys was caught shoplifting and he spilled about the fire at the warehouse. 

Bruce sighed, rubbing his face. And now they were back to square one. They still hadn’t found the real owners of the warehouse and what they were really working on. It was under a dummy cooperation to begin with. 

“Exactly.” Tim stated as he crossed over him. “We’ve got nothing, again.” 

“Would it be a bad thing if we just stopped and let it be?” Bruce questioned, he knew that Tim must have thought the same thing as they were working on this. And lately it has been all that Bruce could think of… the youth and innocence. Their second chance.

“I dunno.” Tim mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“We have other cases piling up,” Bruce stated. “The boys are happy.” 

“I know.” Tim sighed, but Bruce could sense that there was still something more. That Tim needed to fix this. “I sent them there, I need to know what happened. The specs said it was an empty warehouse.” 

“Which it was.” Bruce nodded. “I reviewed all the data on the comm links and the schematics of the building.” Bruce paused, pressing his lips together. “And I know, Tim. I’ve always known about their-” Bruce voice trailed off, he wasn’t really sure what to call it. “Relationship.” At first he thought it was just sex, but now he could see how much they loved each other. Bruce had looked away when he first saw them kiss and he chose to ignore their hook ups. 

Tim gasped, eyes widening. “You knew?” He snorted. “Of course you, did. Fuck.” 

“Language.” 

Tim sighed. “I just, I thought I was helping.” 

“In a way you did, I’ve never seen them so happy… I’m not sure I’d change anything.” Bruce whispered, he reached over and squeezed Tim’s shoulder. “If you still need to look into it, you do what you need to do. But I’m not going to actively look into it anymore. My goal now is to keep them happy, healthy, and safe.” 

Tim nodded. 

Bruce left him with his thoughts knowing it had to be Tim’s decision. But Bruce was at peace with his decision to let it go.

~*~ 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred began and Bruce nodded, looking up from his work. “We have a visitor.” 

“A visitor?” Bruce repeated, not expecting anyone. 

“Yes, I believe he knew young Master Todd.” He added. “Roy Harper.” 

“Shit,” Bruce inhaled as he got up from his desk and ignored the reprimand from Alfred as he shook his head. 

This was unexpected and Bruce didn’t want him to see the boys. It was bad enough that Kon knew the truth. “Send him in.” 

Alfred nodded and a moment later, Roy stormed into his office. 

“Where is he?” He questioned harshly, glaring at him. “I so don’t believe that bullshit story that he and Dick are undercover. He would have contacted me.” 

“It’s nice to see you too, Roy.” Bruce snipped as he stood up from his desk. 

Roy huffed. “Where’s Jason?” 

“He’s undercover.” Bruce stated evenly. 

Roy rolled his eyes. “It’s been almost two months since he’s contacted me.” 

“Hence the word undercover,” Bruce repeated. 

“Bullshit, you don’t know everything. He would have contacted me.” Roy insisted and Bruce knew then that Roy wouldn’t leave without an explanation. 

One that Bruce didn’t feel comfortable giving him. 

“Bruce!!” 

Bruce sighed when he heard Dick’s voice calling to him from down the hallway. And a second later, Jason and Dick rushed into the room, throwing themselves at him and attaching themselves around his legs. “Boys,” he smiled. “We have a guest.” 

They frowned and then looked over at Roy. “Sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Bruce began and he spared a glance at Roy. He was just staring at the boys. 

“Do we know him?” Jason stage whispered as he tugged on Bruce’s pants. 

Dick pulled away from Bruce and tentatively crossed over to Roy. “Who are you?” 

“Roy.” He smiled. “Roy Harper.” 

“Grayson,” Dick grinned as he pointed back at Jason. “And that’s Todd.”

Roy’s eyes widened as he looked between them, seemingly putting it all together. “Holy fucking shit. No way.” 

“Language,” the boys corrected together. 

“Boys, I heard that Alfred has made a fresh batch of cookies, why don’t you go see.” Bruce prompted and the boy’s attention turned back to him.

“Cookies!” Dick grinned and darted out of the room. 

Jason studied Roy a bit longer and then followed after Dick. 

“Roy,” Bruce started, but Roy shook his head.

“No, no… That was Jason and Dick. There’s no way you can deny it. I’ve known them for years. And Todd and Grayson? Please. How is that even possible?” 

Bruce sighed. 

“I guess they are undercover in a way.” Roy ran his fingers through his unruly hair and sighed. “Wow.” 

“I’d appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. The boys are safe for now, no one has suspected and I worry they will be a target if this gets into the wrong hands.” 

Roy nodded. “Shit, I’d never harm a kid. They’re so cute too. Damn.” 

“Language,” Bruce stated. 

Roy snorted, shaking his head. “I’m guessing they don’t remember me, do they?”

Bruce shook his head. “I’d assume not, they didn’t recognize Tim.” 

“But you and Alfred?” Roy harbored a guess. “Can I stick around a bit, maybe play with them? I just have to know that they’re okay.” 

Bruce sighed, it was the last thing that he wanted. But it wouldn’t hurt and the boys would like playing with him. “Very well.” 

“Thanks.” Roy smiled. 

Bruce nodded, he’s never trusted Roy. But he knew that Jason did and he was trusting that friendship now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Roy found the boys and Tim in the kitchen. Alfred had made them cookies after all. 

“Roy,” Tim said a bit surprised. 

“Shortpants,” Roy said. 

Tim rolled his eyes. “I never wore those.” 

“All of you are Shortpants to me,” Roy grinned. 

“You a friend of Timmy’s too? Like Kon?” Dick asked. 

“So...the Superbrat knows,” Roy said. “My feelings are hurt.” 

“He helped me with the case and made the carpet fly,” Tim replied in his Robin voice. It was bait. 

Roy laughed. “Did he now?” 

“Roy,” Dick said. Roy looked at the little Grayson. “Yes, little Grayson?” 

“Are you a friend of Timmy’s?” 

“Timmy-”

“Not a word,” Tim hissed, shoving another cookie at Jason who was only watching, staring really at Roy. 

“Yes, I suppose I am a friend of Tim's,” Roy replied. 

“Can you make the carpet fly too?” Jason asked. 

“No, afraid not.” He sat down at the table and grabbed a cookie. He remembered Alfred's cookies, back when Jason and he were both with the Titan's – before both their lives kinda went to shit – Jay used to share them. 

“What can you do?” Jason asked. There was real curiosity there. Were Jay's eyes always so damn pretty? 

“Lots of cool things, but I'm sure your daddy wouldn't want me to show you.” 

“Bruce?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, Bruce,” Roy answered. It was strange to call him Bruce. He was always the Bat for Roy, but he wasn't for these kids. These kids, that used to be Nightwing and Red Hood. He looked at Tim. “So...how did this happen?” 

“Don't I wish I knew,” Tim replied. 

Roy wanted to drill Tim more about the whole thing, but then Jason grabbed his shirt and Roy looked at him. “Wanna play tag?” 

Roy hadn't played tag in ages. “Is Timmy gonna play too?”

Dick looked at Tim. “Are you?” 

“Yeah, Little Grayson, I'm gonna play too.” He got up. “Are you staying for dinner after?” 

“Sure,” Roy replied, there was no way in hell he was gonna miss Alfred's cooking. 

~+~

Roy had thought he would have to pretend at tag, but thing was, they all cheated. He had no idea how they cheated, but they totally did. 

Roy fell onto the grass and laughed. “Okay. Okay...let's play something else.” 

Jason looked down at him. “Play what?” 

“Hide and Seek,” Roy said. This had been his favorite game as a kid. 

“Hide and Seek?” Tim asked, looking down at Roy too. And damn wasn't that boy pretty. His hair was a mess and his shirt clung to him from all the running. Roy's fingers itched to grab him and pull him down, mess Tim up a bit more. 

“I like hide and seek!” Dick piped in. 

“Okay,” Jason said. 

Roy smiled. He had known about Dick and Jay back when they were fucked up grown ups, but this was just too adorable. Because they were still heads over heels in love with each other. Even if this love was a lot less messed up and harmful than it was when they were older. Roy was glad for them. 

“Okay,” Roy said, “I'm gonna count to fifty and you're gonna hide.” 

“Don't you have to get up for this?” Tim asked, amused. 

“I can count from here,” Roy answered, closing his eyes. “Starting now. One, two, three...” he heard the boys run in three different directions. Roy was a trained vigilante and that might have been a bit unfair, but Tim was one too. Besides it was just a game. 

Fun. 

It was strange to have fun with Jason where no deadly weapons were involved. 

~+~

After Hide and Seek they played soccer, without any rules that Roy could make out, except getting the ball into the goal. That was fucking fun too, he wondered if Jason, older Jason, his Jason would play soccer for the fun of it too. 

Alfred called them all to dinner way too soon. 

“I like you Roy,” Dick said as they were walking back to the manor. He was holding Roy's hand. It was such a small hand, Roy thought. 

“I like you too, Grayson,” Roy replied. He looked at Jason, who was watching him. “You too, little Todd.” 

Jason nodded. 

“Boys, you need to wash up before dinner,” Alfred said. 

“Go on then,” Roy said to Dick and Jason. 

Alfred looked at him and Tim grinned. “You too, Master Roy.” 

Tim grabbed Dick's and Jason’s hands and made his way to the closest bathroom, not without looking over his shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Roy. Fuck, Roy thought. Tim being playful was kinda hot too. 

He followed them into the bathroom and helped Tim with the boys. 

~+~

Bruce was at dinner and he listened to the boys telling him all about their day and what they learned in history class. 

Roy knew that Jason always liked school. Well, the learning part of it, at least. The rich kids were a whole other thing. 

“You’re homeschooling them?” Roy asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. He wasn't outward hostile, which Roy thought was only because of little Grayson and Todd at the table. 

“You didn't, before,” Roy said, spearing a rosemary potato. 

“No, but school didn't work out like we had hoped to and this does,” Bruce said with a finality that warned Roy not to ask more about it. 

Roy let it go. He wasn't here to make Bruce's life difficult. God knew it wasn't a good idea to get on the Batman's bad side. 

Tim, that little traitor, seemed amused by it all. 

“They took Grayson away from me,” Jason supplied. 

“Did they now?” Roy asked. “And you didn't like being separated, do you?” 

Jason shook his head. “No. I don't like it at all.” 

“They sleep in the same bed too,” Tim said. 

“Good for them,” Roy replied with a wink at Tim. “It can get lonely sometimes at night.” 

Bruce sighed. 

Tim ducked his head. 

Roy cut his chicken calmly. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. “It's better with Grayson around.” 

Dick grabbed Jason's hand and squeezed it. 

“Adorable,” Roy mouthed at Tim. 

Tim smiled. 

~+~

“Okay, I know now that Jay's okay, but...” Roy let himself fall onto the sofa and looked at Tim. The boys were in bed and Bruce was reading them a story upstairs. Roy could barely wrap his head around the whole thing. 

“But what?” 

“Are you going to fix them?” Roy asked, because the way they were operating right now, Roy didn't get that vibe at all. 

“You think they need to be fixed?” Tim asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I...Jay is one of my best friends. And to be honest, these days I don't have that many and he’s always had my back.” 

“A selfish reason for wanting him back, don't you think?” Tim asked. 

“Maybe, but I miss him. He’s what? Five now?” 

“Pretty much. Dick too,” Tim replied, uncrossing his arms and sitting down in a chair. “They are happy.” 

“Tim, they can be happy as adults too.” 

“Can they?” Tim asked.

“I don't think it's fair to erase all that they were, so Bruce can play house.” 

“It's not that,” Tim said. 

“Isn't it? Because from where I’m standing it looks like that. Bruce got back his boys and this time around he thinks he won't fuck up, but he's still Bruce.” 

“He's different, because they had never been that small, that vulnerable, that trusting, don't you see? This isn't only a chance for Jason, but for all of us.” 

“Who is selfish now? Like this Dick will forget his parents. They were good people, you know that. Jason's mom had tried too. He loved her. Does he even speak of her? Does he remember?” 

“I don't know,” Tim admitted. 

“You're making them into different people. I don't think it's fair, Tim,” Roy replied. He got where Tim and Bruce were coming from. Especially Jason, he deserved a second chance, but not everything in Jason's life had been bad. There were a lot of good things too. 

“We don't really have any leads. We don't know why they de-aged. We can't recreate it, so we can't reverse it,” Tim said. 

“How did it even happen?” Roy asked and Tim told him. 

“We're glad that they're alive, they could have died. Fuck,” Tim said, running a hand over his face. He looked tired suddenly, Roy thought. And without Nightwing, it was Robin who had to pick up the slack.

“It's not your fault. I'm sure the Bat already told you.” 

“Yeah, he did. Kon too, but I just...I feel responsible anyway.” 

Roy nodded. “And I get that, but there is nothing you can do about the past.” 

“I know,” Tim said. 

“So, are you giving up on it too?” Roy asked. 

“Not sure. I get what Bruce is saying. We have no leads, he wants to keep the boys safe and happy. It makes sense, but...” he trailed off. 

“I can help,” Roy said. “Me, Jay, and Kory have traveled a lot. Maybe someone who owes us has a clue.”

Tim smiled, sharply. “Not a word about Jason and Dick to anyone, Roy.” 

Roy was sure that Tim would have his balls in a not good, very bad way, if Roy should let that slip or fuck it up. “I'll have to tell Kory.” 

Tim sighed. “Bruce won't be happy about it.” 

“She worries too,” Roy insisted. “And she can set things on fire, Tim.” 

“Yeah, I get it. I'll talk to Bruce.” 

“We'll keep you updated,” Roy replied. Maybe the All Caste might have a clue. Maybe there was a ritual or something. Even if this seemed like a weird science accident. “Can look into who owned this thing too.” 

“Thank you, Roy,” Tim said. 

“Don't mention it. As I said before, Jason is my friend no matter the shape he's in,” Roy replied. 

“Are you staying the night?” Tim asked.

“Why, Tim, didn't think you're that kind of boy.” 

Tim didn't blush, he smiled sweetly instead. “Jay and Dick were my heroes, Roy.” 

Roy laughed. “Yeah, I'm staying. Mostly for the breakfast.” 

“Of course, I'll ask Alfred to set up a room for you.” 

“So, is the Superbrat staying here too, when he's in Gotham?” 

“No, he's staying at my place. And don't call him that.” 

“Your place, hmm?” 

“Not a word, Roy,” Tim said. 

“Not saying anything,” Roy replied, getting up. “Gonna go for a run.” 

Tim nodded. “Okay, see you tomorrow at breakfast.” 

“Yeah,” Roy said. 

Man, he thought, could his life get any weirder?


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Tim groaned as the bed shifted and he suddenly felt little pairs of hands nudging at him. “No,” he grumbled as he attempted to curl into his pillow. He was so exhausted. Patrol ran later than expected because Crane escaped once more and was wreaking havoc on Gotham. 

“Timmy!!” Dick insisted as he draped himself over him, like some sort of puppy eager to get his master’s attention. 

“Timmy,” Jason sighed. “Alfred won’t let us go swimming without you!!”

Tim blinked awake, “Wait. What?” 

“Timmy!” Dick smiled brightly down at him, hugging him close. “It’s pool time.” 

“Pool time.” Tim repeated, confused. “It’s too early for that.” 

“No, silly!” Dick giggled, exchanging a glance with Jason. “It’s after noon, perfect time!” 

“Perfect.” Tim drawled, not even realizing what time it was. Shit. “Okay, okay. Go get your swim trunks on and we’ll go swimming.” 

They cheered and raced off to do just that. Tim just laid there for a few more minutes before he made his way to his bathroom and washed his face, trying to wake up. It didn’t help.

He discarded his pjs and boxers and was about to pull on his swim trunks when a sharp whistle rang through the air in a catcall. He felt his whole body flush and he was suddenly very awake. He jerked his head toward the door to see Kon, gazing at him in admiration. 

“Tim.” He winked and Tim’s face warmed and other parts of his body took a sudden interest too. What the hell was Kon doing here? 

“Timmy!!” The boys rang out, breaking through his thoughts as they darted into the room. They froze, eyes widening as they looked at Tim. Naked. 

Tim flushed with embarrassment and hastily pulled on his trunks. “You know it’s polite to knock.”

Kon smirked at him, “But the door wasn’t closed.” 

Tim groaned and glanced over at the boys who were still staring at him with a mixture of awe and confusion, Tim wasn’t really sure. “What?” 

“You’re so big!” Jason gasped his eyes focused on Tim’s crotch and Tim wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment. 

“Yeah, you are.” Kon teased and Tim groaned, glaring at him.

“Not helping.” Tim grumbled and before he could redirect the boys, Dick glanced over at Kon with genuine curiosity. 

“Are you that big?” Dick gasped, both of the boys suddenly fixated on Kon.

“Bigger,” Kon grinned and dropped his pants in proof. Tim’s mouth went dry and he couldn’t help but stare at Kon. Tim shook his head, needing to clear his very dirty thoughts.

“Kon.” Tim warned and Kon simply winked at him as he pulled his pants back up.

Tim turned his focus back to the boys who were just staring at Kon with admiration, their eyes even wider, if that was possible. Then they shared a glance and pulled at their swim trunks and looked at themselves. 

“Will we be big too?” Dick asked, seemingly unconvinced. 

“Yeah, of course.” Tim assured them. 

“I want to be big! Big, big!” Jason grinned and Dick nodded in agreement. 

“Trust me, you’ll be big, big, too.” Tim reassured them. “Both of you.” 

The boys’ faces simply lit up and then they cheered. “Yay!” 

“Race you to the pool!” Tim began, needing to change the course of this conversation. The boys laughed and darted out the door, but Tim didn’t follow. “I can’t believe you showed them your cock!” 

Kon shrugged. “What? You can’t tell me you’ve never once compared yourself when you were little… they’re young and curious.” 

Tim sighed, he actually never had… but that wasn’t the point. He scrubbed at his face. “Yeah, I guess.”

“But I didn’t do it for the boys,” Kon confessed as he gazed into Tim’s eyes. 

Tim raised a brow, suddenly intrigued… was Kon saying what he thought he was saying? “Is that so?”

Kon smiled and Tim’s heart skipped a beat. Shit. Tim had always had the stray thought of Kon and him, but he never thought once that Kon felt the same. 

“Guys!” Jason suddenly popped up between them, ruining whatever moment that could have been.

“You didn’t follow!!” Dick pouted and Tim felt a little bad for deceiving them. 

“Sorry,” Tim whispered as he took Dick’s hand. “Kon, do you want to go swimming with us?” 

Kon’s cheeks flushed slightly and he nodded. “I’d love too.” 

Jason grabbed Kon’s hand and then took Tim’s other hand. “Let’s go!” 

~*~ 

They played for hours in the pool. 

Kon taught them how to do a cannon ball and the boys loved it. Tim just stretched out, watching Kon entertain the boys with tricks and floating in and out of the water. Kon was so good to them, to him. 

Tim’s heart started to race once more, his face flush as he took a moment to admire Kon’s slick body. Kon was simply gorgeous. 

“Time to get ready for Dinner.” Alfred announced and the boys raced over to him, still dripping wet. Alfred smiled at them and helped them dry off with the big fluffy towels and then ushered them inside. 

Tim got up and Kon wrapped him in a fluffy towel. “Looked like you needed some help too.” 

“Yeah?” Tim smiled as Kon pulled them even closer. 

“Yeah.” Kon ducked his head, his face flushed. “So-”

Tim leaned up, smashing their lips together. It was a bit awkward at first, but it heated up very quickly. They drew apart completely breathless. “Come on, before the boys interrupt something we don’t want them to see.” 

Kon chuckled. “We wouldn’t want that.” 

Tim shook his head and led them back into the house. 

“So, did I miss anything the last few days?” 

“Roy knows.” 

Kon stopped in his tracks. “Harper?” He groaned. “Great.” 

“He played with the boys, he was good to them. He was worried since he hadn’t heard from Jason. He said he could help.” 

“Do you trust him?” Kon questioned and Tim sighed. 

“I have no other choice.” 

~*~ 

The boys told Bruce all about their day, minus the little incident in Tim’s room, for which Tim was very grateful. 

“Master Bruce,” Alfred interrupted, “You have a guest at the door.” 

“Send them away,” Bruce stated. “We’ve already sat down for dinner.” 

Alfred frowned. “The boy was rather insistent and refused to budge from his spot.” 

“Boy?” Dick gasped, suddenly very interested. “Who is it, Alfred?” 

Bruce pursed his lips and stood up, the boys quickly following him. Tim shared a glance with Kon and got up too. 

Jason and Dick raced ahead of them and threw open the door. “Who are you?” Dick asked. “Do we know you?” 

“Tt.” A sour looking boy muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. “Where’s my father? I insist on talking to him.” 

“Father?” Jason repeated, his nose crinkling up in confusion as he glanced up at Bruce. “Bruce?” 

Bruce just stared at the dark haired boy in front of them. He looked like he was ten or so. 

“What’s your name?” Dick asked, getting up into his face. “How old are you? Where’s your mommy?” 

The boy looked put out by all the questions and bristled slightly. 

“It’s very rude not to answer!” Jason pointed out as he took Dick’s hand in his. 

Tim was simply fascinated and just stood at the side as he watched this unravel… Bruce never mentioned a son, could this be possible? 

“Answer his questions.” Bruce demanded and the boy sighed. 

“Damian Wayne.” He stated as he looked up at Bruce and the more Tim looked at the boy, the more he saw Bruce in his face. “My mother sends her regards. Talia Al Guhl.” 

“Talia?” Tim repeated. He knew about her and Ra’s and shit… he shared a glance with Kon. This just got really real. 

“I see.” Bruce stated, his face paling slightly. “Will you join us for dinner?” 

“Tt.” Damian huffed. “If I must.” 

~*~ 

Dinner was far more amusing than Tim thought it would be. The boys were simply fascinated with Damian and kept asking him questions, much to Damian’s dismay. 

Tim wasn’t sure what Damian’s addition meant, but the more he studied the boy, the more he was sure that Bruce was his father. Damian had Bruce’s eyes and facial features, plus he moved like Bruce. It was simply fascinating. 

The day had been full of surprises, he should really be used to this. 

Kon nudged his foot under the table and Tim felt his face flush. Yeah, it had been a good day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

“Can we go to the library, Bruce?” Dick asked. 

Bruce looked up from his paperwork and into Dick’s expectant little face. “The Library?”

“Yes,” Dick nodded, furiously. 

“But you have to be quite in the library,” Bruce said. 

Dick made a face. “But Todd wants a new book.”

Ah, Bruce thought, the sacrifices you made for the ones you love. “How about we go to the bookstore then? You don’t have to be quite in a bookstore.” 

Dick’s face lit up like the sun. “Yes! Thank you Bruce! Can we go now?” 

Bruce looked at the paperwork he had to finish sometime today. It could wait. Tim was away on a Titans mission, he would be gone for a few days. The boys were sad about it of course, except for Damian. 

“Did you ask Damian if he wanted to come too?” 

Dick nodded. “He doesn’t.” 

Bruce suppressed a sigh. Damian wasn’t exactly social and he didn’t know what to make of Todd and Grayson. To be honest, Bruce didn’t know what to do with Damian at all. Damian was his son by blood, but he felt like a stranger. An intruder even. Maybe that was why Tim was on a mission with the Titans, Bruce thought wryly. He and Damian didn’t get along at all. It wasn’t from a lack of trying on Tim’s part, Bruce knew. 

Damian was just too much like his mother…

“What is Damian doing this afternoon?” 

Dick shrugged his small shoulders gracefully. “I don’t know. He locks his door.” 

It obviously made Dick sad, so Bruce didn’t ask him more questions about Damian. “Go on then and tell Todd we are going to drive into the city. To buy him some new books.” 

Dick smiled. “You are the best, Bruce!” He launched himself at Bruce and Bruce hugged him. 

He was a bit sad that Jason hadn’t asked him directly, but then Jason had rarely asked for things, except when they were Robin related before. 

Bruce hoped that it would be better this time around. They had so much time. 

~+~

Alfred had made the boys presentable and offered to drive, but Bruce had declined. He would drive today. Someone had to stay with Damian at the manor. Just to make sure it was still there when they got back.   
Damian might only be ten, but he was also League trained. He really needed to have words with Talia. 

“Do you know what kind of book you want?” Bruce asked, as he watched the boys climb into the car and fasten their seatbelts. 

“Something with adventures,” Jason said. “Pirates maybe?”

“We’ll see what they have. I’m sure there are lots of books about pirates.” 

“Tim read us ‘Treasure Island,” Dick piped up. “We liked that one.” 

Of course, Bruce thought fondly, of course Tim would have read them a classic about pirates. 

“I liked that one too,” Bruce said, getting behind the wheel. His father had read it to him when he was a boy. 

“It was a bit scary sometimes,” Dick said. 

“Yes, it was.” 

“But Tim made all the voices and it was good too,” Jason said. 

Of course. Bruce knew that Tim could imitate a lot of voices and that he would use them to read the boys a story. Tim was just efficient that way. 

Maybe Jason was starting to like Tim. 

Bruce really hoped they would get along this time around. 

“Ready you two?” 

“Yes!” They yelled from the backseat. 

“Alright then,” Bruce said and started the car. 

~+~

He parked in his spot at Wayne Towers and they made their way by foot from there. It was good for Dick, because he hated to sit for long and you couldn’t really do anything else in the car. 

Bruce got the one or other odd look. People knew of course who he was, but they hardly ever saw him with a kid on his arm. It was usually a pretty woman or two. 

And now he had two five year olds, pointing and laughing and asking questions. Telling stories about the places they had been and adventures they had. 

“And here Alfred got us British biscuits!” Dick said. 

“They were yummy,” Jason confirmed. He looked at Bruce. “Can we get some?” 

“Yes, on the way back, okay? Bookstores don’t like when you bring food in.” 

Jason nodded. “Because of the crumbs?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said, ruffling Jason’s hair. Jason grinned at him. God, but he loved these boys so much. “Come on, we’re nearly there.”

Jason tugged on Dick’s hand and Dick followed. 

The bookstore was three stories and Jason’s eyes were really big when they entered it. 

“So many books,” he breathed. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

A nice looking young woman with glasses and tattoos approached them. “Can I help you?” 

“Pirates,” Dick said, looking at her colorful arms. “We like pirates.” 

She smiled at them, her nametag read ‘Gwen’. “We have lots of books about pirates. Follow me,” she held her hand out, but Dick hesitated. He looked to Bruce. 

“You can take her hand, Grayson,” Bruce said. “We will be right behind you.” 

Dick smiled. “I like your pictures, did you draw them? Can I have a mermaid on my arm?” 

Gwen laughed. “Thank you, little Grayson. I did not, a dear friend drew them for me. And I think maybe you can have a mermaid on your arm when your daddy allows it.” She shot a look at Bruce over her shoulder. She was really pretty, Bruce thought absentmindedly. 

“I think he’s a bit too young for such a commitment,” Bruce replied. 

“Commitment? But they’re just pictures,” Jason frowned. 

Gwen licked her finger and ran it over the tattoo. “It’s permanent.” 

“Oh,” Dick said. 

“But I know a nice lady who can paint you a mermaid you can wash off later,” Gwen said, smiling at Dick. “And whatever your brother wants on his arm too.” 

“Todd is-” Dick frowned. It seemed like he didn’t know what to tell her. Because yes, they weren’t real brothers, but- Bruce could relate. “Yeah, I’d like that.” 

Gwen lead them up the stairs to the children’s books, offered them one of the couches and disappeared between the shelves just to came back a few minutes later with an armful of books about pirates. 

Bruce didn’t know that there were so many books about pirates. Jason’s eyes lit up. 

“Boy pirates, girl pirates, bear pirates. Lots and lots of pirates,” Gwen said, putting the books on a table. 

“Can I?” Jason asked, reaching out for the book with the mermaids. 

“Of course! That is one of my favorites,” Gwen gushed. 

Soon Jason and Gwen were in their own little word of pirates and mermaids. 

The books didn’t hold Dick’s attention for too long. He was kicking his legs out and drumming his fingers on the small table. 

Bruce took pity on him. He had the feeling Jason was in good hands with Gwen. Besides there were cameras in the store too. 

“You want to stretch your legs a bit?” Bruce asked. 

“Can I?” Dick said hopefully. “It’s not that I don’t like books… it’s just.” He shrugged. 

“I understand,” he looked at Jason then. “Do you think you can stay here with Miss Gwen for a bit, while Dick and I look around?” 

Jason nodded. “Sure. You will be back.” 

It wasn’t even a question. Jay knew that Bruce would always come for him. 

“Yes, in no time,” Bruce replied and got up. 

“He’s in good hands Mister-” Gwen faltered. 

“Wayne,” Bruce said, amused. 

“Oh,” Gwen said, coloring nicely. “He’s in good hands.”

“I’m sure,” Bruce replied. 

Dick was bouncing on the balls of his feet eager to move around. “Where to first?” 

“Downstairs?” 

Dick nodded, already running in the direction of the stairs. Downstairs were the big displays and photography books. Bruce wanted to grab something for Tim. 

“Can I look at the trains?” Dick asked. 

“Sure,” Bruce replied. “Don’t wander off too far.” 

“I won’t,” Dick said and ran off in the direction of the train models. 

Bruce was approached by a nice looking older gentleman in a matter of minutes. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for a gift,” Bruce answered and he was soon asked a lot of specific questions about Tim’s hobby, showed books, and told stories. It wasn’t long before Bruce found the perfect gift and placed it on hold, until they were ready to make their final purchases. 

Fifteen minutes later, Bruce was looking for Dick by the trains. He wasn’t there. 

Bruce told himself not to panic. The bookstore was big and lots of things were on display. Dick liked a lot of things. He searched for Dick for ten minutes before he went to the children's books section to see if he was there. Jason was still leafing through books about pirates. He was half hidden behind a stack of them.   
Bruce scanned the floor. Nothing. 

There was another floor and of course the restrooms. He decided to look there next. 

Dick wasn’t in the restroom. 

Now Bruce started to worry. He hadn’t seen Dick in over half an hour. It was time to ask the store manager for help. 

“Mister Wayne,” a male voice said. “I think you lost this little guy,” and then Dick was running at him. Bruce caught him with ease. 

“Yes, thank you,” Bruce said, after he looked Dick over and assured himself the boy was fine. 

Dick snuggled into his chest. 

“No problem at all,” the man said. Police Officer, Bruce corrected himself. “Couldn’t really believe he was yours, but he insisted.” He smiled. 

“He is mine,” Bruce said. A note of possessiveness creeping into his voice. “And I’m very glad you found him. Mister-” 

“Blake,” he replied. “John Blake.” 

Yes, of course, Bruce thought, Officer Blake. He knew enough about Officer Blake and he remembered him. He was one of Gordon’s favorite. Bruce met him once or twice as the Batman.

Bruce held out his hand. “Bruce Wayne.” 

Blake smiled warmly. “I know who you are.”

Dick looked at Blake then. “Thank you for helping me, wanna get biscuits with us?”

“Biscuits?” Blake asked amused. 

“They’re yummy. Bruce is gonna buy us some when Todd is done looking at books.” He was squirming in Bruce’s arms already, so Bruce let him down. “Do you?” 

Blake looked to Bruce. “Another time, maybe.” 

“Okay,” Dick nodded. “I’m gonna look for Todd!” And he was already running. 

“Lively boy,” Blake commented as they followed Dick. 

“You have no idea,” Bruce replied. 

“Maybe playing ball would help, he seems like the type who likes to move,” Blake said. 

That, Bruce thought, was a good idea. “I’ll look into it.” 

Blake was looking straight ahead at Gwen and the boys when he told Bruce that he was coaching a boys’ basketball team, and that Grayson was welcome. “His brother too.”

“I’ll think about it,” Bruce replied and meant it. 

John Blake smiled. “It was nice meeting you.” 

“You too,” Bruce said. 

~+~

Once they were home again, the boys told Alfred all about their adventures in the city. 

Alfred gave him a look when Dick said he got lost. 

Bruce sighed. 

“Go and wash up then, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes,” Alfred said to the boys. 

“No broccoli!” Dick yelled. 

“And he used to love it as an adult,” Alfred said. 

“Because the first taste he had was when he was seven and it had been fried. Tempura, by the Japanese cook the circus had,” Bruce replied. Dick had told him that story when he was already Robin. 

“Ah, yes. They’re growing up to be different people,” Alfred commented. 

Bruce wasn’t sure what to make of Alfred’s tone. “How is Damian?” 

Alfred smiled. “Sulky.” 

Bruce would have to talk to Damian soon. 

Maybe this basketball thing would be good for Damian too. 

He would look into it tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

Tim was exhausted, every bone in his body ached. He had pushed himself too hard and now he was paying for it. And instead of resting at his own place, he returned back to the manor. He dumped his stuff in his room, cleaned up a bit, and then headed out to see the main reason he cut his trip short. 

“Timmy!” 

And that’s why, he opened his arms as Dick and Jason raced over to him in excitement. He knelt down and hugged them close. God, he had missed these two little boys. “Grayson, Todd.” He smiled, ruffling their hair.

They beamed up at him, their smiles lighting up Tim’s heart and he no longer felt as tired. “Bruce said you’d be gone for days and days and days!” Dick exaggerated just a tad as he clung to Tim.

“We missed you lots!” Jason added and Tim’s heart skipped a beat. He had never expected Jason of all people to confess such a thing. It warmed his soul. 

“I missed you two more,” Tim replied as he hugged the boys close. “What did you two do while I was gone?” 

“Alfred took us shopping and we had British biscuits, Bruce took us to the bookstore and I got lost!” 

Tim blinked. “You did?” 

Dick nodded his head. “Yeah, but Coach John found me and now he teaches us basketball! He’s really nice and he looks at Bruce funny.” 

“He does?” Tim gasped, not sure what to do with the new information. He’d have to ask Bruce about it later. 

“Yep. Like Kon looks at you!” Jason confirmed and Tim’s heart fluttered at the mention of Kon’s name and oh. Oh. 

“Oh.” Tim managed, feeling his skin flush. John was in love with Bruce. “And what about Damian in all this?” 

“He’s mean.” Jason frowned. 

“Is that true?” Tim questioned, looking at Dick for clarification. 

“He won’t play with us, or read us books like you do.” Dick sighed. “And he doesn’t like basketball either.” 

“I can imagine,” Tim mused. “So where is everyone now?” 

“Alfred is in the kitchen, Bruce had to go to the office, and Damian’s in his room.” Dick made a face and then looked at Jason, a smile lighting up his face. “And we’re here with you!” 

“Can we go to the park?” Jason asked, tugging on Tim’s shirt. “And play tag with Miss Ivy?” 

Tim smiled. “Well, I’m not sure Miss Ivy will be there, but we can go to the park. Should we ask Damian if he wants to join us?” 

The boys frowned and then shrugged. 

“Why don’t you go ask him and I’ll get a basket of goodies from Alfred.” The boys looked at him incredulously, but they reluctantly nodded and ran off. 

Tim honestly didn’t want Damian to join them, but he had to try… he had to show the boys that it was good to include him, even if he didn’t care for the pre-teen. He was a sullen brat. And he just rubbed Tim wrong. It was probably the league training. He shuddered, shaking his head briefly to clear his thoughts, and then headed to the kitchen. 

“Master Tim,” Alfred smiled. “We weren’t expecting you home so soon.” 

Tim nodded, “Titan business wrapped up sooner than I thought.” 

“You missed the boys.” Alfred stated, all too knowingly.

“Yeah,” Tim chuckled. “Nothing gets past you, Alfred.” Probably why Bruce survived over the years. “Speaking of the boys, can you pack us a light picnic basket? The boys really want to go to the park.” 

“Certainly.” Alfred nodded and turned away from him to prepare the basket. 

“Timmy!!” Dick’s voice rang out, full of excitement and Tim glanced toward the doorway, surprised to see the sullen Damian following after the boys. “Damian is coming too!!” Dick’s voice was bright and full of awe and frankly, Tim was surprised as well. 

“On a condition.” Damian stated, crossing his arms over his chest. He was so closed off, but there was something different about him, compared to the last time Tim saw him. Maybe he was finally starting to open up. 

Tim raised a brow. “Oh?” 

“Can Colin come with us?” 

“Colin?” Tim repeated, “Who is Colin?”

Damian’s face flushed slightly. “A friend.” 

Tim was blown away by the admission, this was good. “Of course, that’ll be great. Where is he?” 

“At Saint Swithin’s.” 

Tim blinked, “The orphanage?” 

“That’s where we play basketball,” Dick explained. “Colin is nice, he has red hair!” 

Tim nodded. “Sure, Colin can come with us. If he’s allowed to join us.” 

Damian smiled and Tim thought it was a trick of the light or something. Tim hadn’t seen anything else but a scowl on his face, but it looked damn good on him. “Then I will join this outing.” 

“Then let’s go.” Dick grinned. 

~*~

Tim sat on the blanket with Jason who was looking at one of his new pirate books. Dick was running all over the place, doing all the circus tricks and basically showing off. And Colin was teaching Damian the finer points of basketball. From what he could see, Damian liked basketball just fine. 

It was interesting to see Damian so engrossed and totally at ease with the other boy. Colin seemed around Damian’s age, but he was smaller and he had red curly hair. They looked like they were having fun and that’s all that really mattered. 

“How long have you guys been playing basketball?” Tim asked Jason. 

Jason cocked his head in thought. “Two weeks now. Grayson really wanted to go, it’s all right.” Jason shrugged. 

Tim nodded. He briefly remembered Bruce mentioning something about getting the boys involved in something. Especially for Dick. Basketball was a good choice. “And Coach John?”

“Blake, he’s an officer too, but he said we can call him Coach John.” Jason smiled. “He was an orphan too.”

“Detective Blake?” Tim whispered and suddenly he knew who John was, had even read his police file. He was one of Gordon’s top guys. 

“Yeah, he’s coming over for dinner tonight.” Jason added as he flipped over and started leafing through his book again. 

“Huh.” Tim mused. 

~*~

Tim was fascinated as he watched Bruce interact with John. Bruce had no idea, but the boys’ assessment seemed right on the mark. John had a crush on Bruce, but then again, it wasn’t the first time Tim had witnessed someone fawn over Bruce in the same manner. It came with the Bruce Wayne persona… but this seemed very genuine. 

“Damian,” Bruce began, focusing on the boy. “You’ve not touched your dinner.” 

“Tt.” Damian replied, poking at the veal parmigiana on his plate with distaste. “I’m not eating Bambi.” 

The boys gasped in surprise, eyes suddenly tearful. “Bambi?” 

“It’s veal, not venison.” Bruce corrected and turned to the boys that looked positively sick with worry. “No, it’s not Bambi.” 

John looked almost amused as he hid his smile behind his hand. 

“It’s still a baby cow.” Damian spit out. “I’m not eating this.” 

Bruce sighed heavily and the boys shared a glance and started crying that they didn’t want to eat baby cow either. “Damian, go to your room.” 

“Tt,” Damian huffed and left the table. 

Bruce got out of his chair and went to the boys. He knelt down between their chairs. “It’s okay, Alfred would never serve you food that wasn’t good for you.” 

Dick hiccupped and wiped his eyes. “But he serves us broccoli.”

John laughed at that, unable to stop himself and Tim joined him. It was overly ridiculous, and so damn cute at the same time. Bruce shot them a look and they stopped.

Bruce kissed their brows and the boys sniffed, seemingly calming down. “Finish your dinner and I’ll make sure Alfred serves you an extra dessert.” 

“Okay,” Jason nodded, eyeing their plates. “No baby animals?” 

“No baby animals.” Bruce nodded and it wasn’t technically a lie. They weren’t eating a baby cow, but veal was from young cattle. Tim never really thought about it before, a meal was a meal and Alfred could make anything taste amazing. 

“Okay,” Dick nodded and they both started to eat. Bruce ruffled their hair and they beamed up at him. 

“And Damian?” John asked. 

“I’ll talk to him later.” Bruce stated as he took his seat. 

“He seemed to be opening up a bit,” John shrugged. “He’s made friends with Colin and he’s actually dribbled the ball the other day.” 

“That’s great,” Bruce smiled, pausing a moment, like he wanted to say more, but he refrained. “I can’t thank you enough, detective.” 

“Please, call me John.” John insisted. “After all we’re sharing a meal.” And then there was that goofy smile of his. The one that screamed that he was in love with Bruce. 

“John.” Bruce nodded and then returned to his own meal. 

They finished the rest of the meal and Dick and Jason were thrilled at getting an extra scoop of ice cream, the Bambi incident forgotten. It was one of the more interesting dinners that they’ve shared in a long time and Tim couldn’t help but wonder if John would be joining them anytime soon. 

~*~ 

Tim showered, climbing into bed after patrol. It had been a crazy day and night and he wanted more than anything to share it with Kon. It was a new thought, that brought so many feelings forward. He missed him and it had only been a day since they parted. 

Tim closed his eyes, wondering what the next day would bring.


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Damian was watching Grayson and Todd from the window of his room. Well, it wasn’t his room, it was more of a guest room, but it was his for now. 

He wondered why his mother hadn’t prepared him for these little menaces. Was this a test? And if it was a test, what kind? 

He knew he could learn from his father, from the Batman, but…what could he possibly learn from being around two kids? And that horrible Drake person? 

The only bright thing was Colin and well, Mark….

He knew it was stupid and dangerous to make friends, to get attached, but he couldn’t help it. He and Colin just clicked and now with Mark around, it was even better. 

He hadn’t understood why he had to go and play ball – but, it was fun, he had to admit. Fun, what a foreign concept if there weren`t any weapons involved. 

The knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. “Come in.” 

“Damian,” Father said. 

“Father,” Damian replied, even if this man was more of a stranger to him. The boys seemed to love Bruce Wayne, but Damian really had no idea who this man was, beside the Batman. 

“I wanted to talk to you about dinner last night.” 

Damian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “You made yourself perfectly clear.” 

“You scared the boys with your antics,” Father said. 

He wasn’t going to apologize, because he wasn’t sorry. He just stared at Father. 

Father sighed. “Why did you do that?” 

“I thought you were a great detective,” Damian replied. 

“Damian.” 

“I don’t eat meat. Ever.” 

Father stared at him. Was probably running through all the meals they had shared, not that many, since Damian came to live at the manor. 

“I don’t know why you let Pennyworth serve me that.” 

“Since when?” Bruce asked. 

“Since I was old enough to kill a chicken for supper,” Damian replied. 

Father didn’t ask when exactly that was, but he seemed to understand that Damian was a vegetarian for a reason and for a long time now. 

“It still wasn’t good how you handled dinner.” 

Damian could admit that he could have handled that better. “They have a right to know that the meat they eat comes from somewhere. A living breathing animal.” 

“It’s alright for you to not eat meat, Damian, but I won’t give the boys substitutes that have only god knows how many artificial flavors and chemicals in them because you traumatized them. Do you understand?” 

Damian nodded. “They seem to be over it.” 

Bruce looked out of the window and into the garden below where the boys and Tim were playing tag. “Why don’t you go and join them?” 

“It’s a child’s game.” 

“Damian-”

Damian cut him off. “Don’t insult me Father.” 

“Very well, see you at dinner.” 

Damian nodded. 

~+~

“You did handle that poorly,” Colin said, kicking his legs back and forth as they were sitting on the bench outside the orphanage. “I would have cried too.” 

“No, you wouldn’t have,” Damian replied. 

“I would. It sounds horrible.” 

Damian felt vaguely guilty. “They forgot all about it as soon as they were offered ice-cream.” Damian huffed. 

“Good, it’s hard enough being a child.” Colin smiled. 

Damian smiled back, he couldn’t help himself. 

“So,” Colin began. “Don’t you like your brothers?” 

“They aren’t my brothers,” Damian replied automatically. 

“Oh…”

“Not by blood anyway. I know that Father is looking out for them. Took them in.” 

“They’re orphans then?” 

Damian shrugged. “I guess.” 

“You don’t know?” 

“I didn’t ask,” Damian admitted. 

“I’d ask,” Colin said. “I’d ask, because I’d want to know how long they will stay. You know? How much time I would have to play with them before they’re…gone.” 

Damian realized, maybe for the first time, that it was really hard for Colin when someone he saw as a brother was adopted. He was glad for the kid, for sure, because that was how Colin was, but he was also sad because he was losing a brother. 

“I don’t think Father is going to give them up any time soon,” Damian said. He was sure of that too. The way his father looked at them, how he cared for them, he clearly loved those boys. Maybe, Damian thought, maybe he was just a little bit envious of that. 

“I’m glad. I like them. They’re cute and bubbly.” 

“Grayson you mean,” Damian replied. 

“Yeah, Little Grayson, but Todd too,” Colin said, getting up from the bench. “Come on, I’m sure Sister Margarita will give us some cookies if we ask nicely.”

Damian followed him inside and when they got their cookies and tea he sat with Colin in the kitchen for a while before he asked the big question. “Why aren’t you adopted?” 

Colin shrugged. “No one wants me.” 

Which…Damian could oddly relate to that. Hadn’t he been shipped off to his father too? And his father didn’t even know of Damian’s existence. Had other kids in his life. 

Damian nodded. “They’re all obviously stupid.” 

Colin smiled at him, but Damian was spared from saying more by Mark barging in. 

“Cookies!” He grabbed one from Colin’s plate and then took a sip of Damian’s tea. Damian shoved his mug over. “Thanks man.” 

“No problem.” 

“I’m starving,” Mark replied, grabbing another cookie. He was sweaty and dirty. 

“What were you doing?” Damian asked. 

“You know…stuff.” 

“Stuff?” Colin asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Stuff,” Mark shrugged.

He obviously didn’t want to talk about it. 

Damian still wanted to ask. 

“Damian tells me he has a pool,” Colin said into the silence. 

Damian looked at Colin. 

“Cool?” Mark asked. 

“It’s Saturday… maybe we can go over?” Colin looked hopeful. 

Damian relaxed. He hadn’t invited the boys to the manor, and he wasn’t sure now why, but yes, he thought this was a good idea. 

Damian didn’t have to always come and see Colin and Mark. They could absolutely come over any time.   
“I’ll call Alfred to pick us up,” Damian said. “Get your stuff and ask permission.” 

“Really?” Mark asked. 

Damian gave him a look. “Yes, really.” 

Mark and Colin beamed at him. 

It was a good feeling. 

~+~

There was a knock on his door. It was Father’s knock. 

“Come in,” Damian said. He wondered what Father wanted. He didn’t think that they had made a mess playing in the pool or afterwards in the media room. 

“Damian.” Father said, closing the door gently behind him. 

“Father,” Damian replied, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a stupid move that gave away how nervous he was about this. About any conversation with Father really. 

“Alfred told me you had friends over-” Father held out a hand to stop Damian from cutting in. “I am glad you had friends over.” 

“Oh,” Damian said. 

“I would like for you to have more friends, and have them stay here whenever you boys feel like it.” 

“Oh…” Damian repeated. 

“What did you think this would be about?” Father asked amused. 

“I don’t know. Endangering children in the pool? The popcorn under the couch?” Damian answered. 

“Do you think they were in danger?” Father asked. 

“No.”

“I don’t think that either. And popcorn has the tendency to fall down. Like most things,” there was that amused note in Father’s voice again. 

“I know.” Damian huffed. 

“It’s all good, Damian. I’m glad you made friends. I only wish you could try to get along with Tim too.”   
Damian didn’t reply. He knew exactly why he didn’t like Drake. Drake was Robin. Damian…Damian was the Batman’s heir and not Drake. 

“Damian?” 

“I’ll try,” Damian replied. It wasn’t like Drake was here that often anyway. He was away with the Titans and he didn’t even really live at the manor. Damian knew he had a place in the city. 

“Thank you,” Father said and Damian knew that he meant it. 

It made something warm inside him crawl out of the cold. “No problem.” 

“The boys want to watch a pirate movie tomorrow after breakfast, do you want to join us?” 

Damian was about to ask if Drake would be there too, but of course. Where else would he be, and he’d just promised to try. He nodded. “I’d like that.” 

Father smiled. “Good night, Damian.” 

“Good night, Father.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Bruce glanced over the files and scowled when he noticed the new notations that Tim had left him. Bruce wasn’t actively looking into the boy’s case, but seeing that Roy’s leads led them nowhere hurt anyway. He was still torn on the idea of fixing them when the boys were flourishing under his care, seeing them so full of life and love made Bruce feel things he never knew were possible. It gave him a sense of hope and love that he’s not felt before. 

“Bruce.”

Bruce closed his eyes at the sound of his voice and prepared himself for the onslaught of questions that Bruce knew would follow… he had been ignoring the calls and he excused himself from the last Justice League meeting. “Clark,” he stated as he turned to him, raising a brow as Superman hovered above him, his cape fluttering lightly around him. 

“It doesn’t appear that you’re under the weather.” His voice was crisp, angry, and Bruce wondered if it was for him missing the meeting or something else. “And when has the mighty Batman been so ill that he’s neglected his duties.” 

Bruce flushed with anger, “I’ve not neglected my duties. Diana said that it was a routine meeting and there was no official business. I took my leave, I was needed here.” 

Clark huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Regardless, this is not like you.”

Bruce sighed. “There’s been a development.” 

Clark raised a brow, studying him. “Then tell me,” he encouraged as he finally touched down beside him and Bruce relaxed slightly. “You’ve been so distant these last few weeks.” 

Bruce wanted to deny it, but he had been… it was hard for him to talk about his feeling and he knew that Clark would push him until he spilled every secret. Clark always had a way of getting under his skin. 

“Bruce,” Clark smiled as he reached out, running his hand down Bruce’s arm and squeezing his hand. “Talk to me.” 

Bruce breathed in Clark’s scent and then tugged him into a brutal kiss. God, he could never help himself around Clark. They were good together. 

Clark pulled back, licking his lips. “Nice distraction technique.” 

Bruce snorted.

“What is it?” Clark questioned as the reporter in him surfaced. “Is this about Dick and Jason? Are they still undercover?” 

“No. Yes.” Bruce smiled, thinking about the boys. “I have a son.” 

Clark’s eyes widened. “A son?” 

Bruce nodded. “Damian, he’s been here a few weeks now and it’s been trying.” 

“Trying,” Clark repeated.

“He’s ten and if I had known about him, I’d have raised him myself.” Bruce explained as he rubbed his neck. “He’s so much like his mother.” 

“Who is his mother?” 

“Talia Al Ghul.”

Clark gasped, unable to hide his surprise. “I can see why you needed some time to process all this.” 

“Yes.” Bruce simply replied, it was still hard to wrap his mind around the fact that he had a son. He found it easier to accept since he had the boys in his life. 

Clark reached out and kneaded the muscles in Bruce’s neck and shoulders. 

Bruce moaned, leaning back into his touch as Clark worked on all the kinks in his back. “Clark.” 

Clark smiled against his skin and kissed his neck. “And Dick and Jason, I assume they’re well? The League was wondering what they may be working on, especially together.” 

Bruce sighed. 

“Bruce.” 

“They’re undercover,” he stated as he reluctantly pulled away from Clark. “You should go.” 

Clark parted his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then he paused, glancing up toward the manor. “Why are you lying to me? Dick and Jason are here.” 

Bruce frowned. “What?” 

“I can hear their heartbeats, Bruce. They’re very distinctive.” Clark stated more firmly and with an edge of anger to his voice. 

“You know their heartbeats?” Bruce questioned, feeling slightly alarmed. 

“Of course, just as I know yours.” Clark explained and Bruce wasn’t sure he should be upset or pleased that Clark knew his heartbeat. 

Bruce sighed. Clark smiled, drawing him into his arms and kissing him. Bruce savored the kiss and he lost himself in Clark’s embrace. 

“Superman!!” 

They pulled apart as they heard the boys cry out in glee from across the cave. Bruce cursed under his breath and tried to compose himself as Clark turned to them, his cape fluttering with the sudden movement. 

Dick and Jason ran toward them. They seemed oblivious to Bruce as they focused all of their attention on Clark. Dick looked positively smitten, his eyes full of love and awe…he was even wearing one of his Superman t-shirts. Jason seemed a little skeptical, but there was still a sense of awe in his eyes. 

“Superman?” Dick began, his voice a bit breathless. “It’s really you, isn’t it?” 

“Yes.” Clark flashed his trademark smile and Dick grinned up at him. “And who are you?” He glanced over at Bruce for introductions, but Bruce knew that the boys would prefer to tell him themselves. 

“Grayson!” Dick announced, practically bouncing on his toes. “And this is Todd.” 

Clark’s eyes widened slightly and Bruce knew that he put it all together… all he had to do was listen to their heartbeats. “It’s nice to meet you.” He smiled and then, “Undercover, huh?” He added, glancing at Bruce. 

“Can you fly us, up, up, up?” Dick questioned as he brushed his fingers against Superman’s cape. 

“Do you have laser eyes?” Jason asked, on top of Dick’s question and Clark chuckled. 

“Yes and yes.”

Bruce couldn’t help but laugh as his boys bombarded Clark with every question possible regarding Superman’s abilities. “Boys, Superman is our guest.”

“Is that why you kissed him?” Dick asked, sparing a quick glance at Bruce. 

Bruce felt his cheeks flush slightly. “Yes.”

“I wanna kiss him too!” Dick grinned and tugged on Superman’s cape. 

“Of course,” Clark smiled and picked up Dick who gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

“Me too!” Jason gasped, surprising Bruce a bit. But Jason wasn’t one to sit aside when Dick did things before him. 

“Naturally,” Clark picked up Jason as well and Jason also gave Clark a quick peck on the lips. 

“Bruce’s turn!” Dick waved him over and Bruce crossed over to him, expecting to kiss Dick, but Dick shook his head. “Not me, silly, Superman!” 

“Oh.” Bruce gasped, his heart skipping a beat. 

“It’s only fair.” Clark smirked and leaned in and kissed Bruce. 

“Yay!” The boys cheered and then once more started to bombard Clark with questions. 

“Boys.” Bruce warned them. “Superman is a very busy man-”

“Nonsense,” Clark grinned. “I can spare some time to play with the boys.” 

The boys began to cheer as Superman began to fly, hovering as he held them both in his arms. 

Bruce nodded. “Very well. Be careful.” 

And with that, Superman sped away with the boys in his arms. Bruce felt oddly content that Clark knew, it was one more thing off his shoulders… and he suddenly wondered how long it would be until everyone knew the true status of his boys. He just wanted to keep them safe for as long as he could. 

~*~ 

Bruce retired to his office an hour or so later, he had a few WE files that he needed to go over before dinner. He was also waiting for the boys to return from their play date with Clark. 

There was a tentative knock and Bruce smiled, expecting it to be Clark. “Come in.” 

“Father?” Damian began as he entered and Bruce glanced up from his desk, nodding for him to continue. “Where are Nightwing and Red Hood?”

Bruce raised a brow, “What do you mean?” 

“I asked Drake and he wouldn’t tell me.” Damian huffed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Mother told me about them… Richard Grayson and Jason Todd. Where are they? Shouldn’t they be here?”

“They’re undercover.” He stated, hoping that would be enough… he wasn’t sure how his son would take the news. 

“Tt.” 

“Is there something else?” Bruce questioned as he studied his son. 

“It’s not fair,” he huffed. “Why won’t you tell me where they are? It’s Batman’s business and I am training too.” 

“It’s not that I don’t trust-” Bruce began as Damian huffed in response. 

“Where is Grayson and Todd?” He snapped and then almost on cue the boys rushed into the room, excited about their play date with Superman. Damian glared at them and then his eyes widened slightly. “Grayson and Todd.” He repeated and the boys glanced over at him. 

“Yep? Did you see him, Damian? It was so cool.” Dick gasped, “Batman knows Superman too!”

Damian just stared at them and then looked at Bruce. “Grayson and Todd.” He seethed and then ran out of the room. 

The boys shared a confused glanced and then turned to Bruce. “Damian’s being weird again.” 

Bruce sighed, suddenly feeling really tired. He didn’t respond to their comment, instead he asked them how their play date went. They immediately started talking, running over each other’s sentences as they told Bruce about their day. 

“I’m glad you had fun,” Bruce smiled. “Why don’t you go see what Alfred’s making for dinner?”

They cheered and dashed out of the room. Bruce followed a moment later, but he headed to Damian’s room instead. 

He knocked on Damian’s door, peeking in to see Damian sulking in his bed. “Damian?” 

“Tt.”

Bruce rubbed his brow, taking a seat beside Damian’s bed. “As I was saying, it’s not that I don’t trust you Damian… it’s just that it’s a very sensitive matter and it’s easier to say that they’re undercover and in a way they are.”

Damian huffed. “You don’t trust me.” 

Bruce sighed, he had been afraid of this and now he was at a loss for words to further explain his need to keep his boys safe. But if he wanted his son’s faith and trust he would have to start sharing more things with him. 

“How did it happen?” Damian asked a moment later and Bruce told him what they knew. 

They sat in silence as Damian contemplated his words. 

Bruce stood up, knowing Damian needed more time. “If there’s anything-”

“May I have a dog or maybe a cat?” 

Bruce blinked, not expecting that sort of request. “A pet?” His voice was a tad sharper than he had anticipated and he pursed his lips together. “Is this something that you want?” 

Damian nodded. “If you truly trust me…” Damian’s voice trailed off, but Bruce knew what he was implying. And Bruce wanted to show him that he did. 

Bruce wasn’t sure about having a pet in the household, but it would be good for Damian and for the boys. “Very well, but you will be in charge of taking care of it.” 

“Of course.” Damian smiled. “Can we go now?” 

Bruce chuckled. “Tomorrow, it’s almost time for dinner.” 

Damian huffed and then reluctantly nodded. “Okay.” 

~*~ 

Damian announced at dinner that he was getting a dog and instantly the boys were intrigued and asked for a puppy too. 

“And I’m guessing Tim would want one too?” Bruce chuckled shaking his head. “One is enough. You can both play with whatever Damian chooses.” 

“Tt.” Damian snorted, seemingly unconvinced at sharing his new pet. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Tim shook his head and tried to redirect the topic. “Anything else happen today? How were your school lessons?” 

“Superman played with us!” Dick exclaimed as he practically stood on his chair. “We flew, up, up, up.” 

“And he has cool laser eyes.” Jason added, pleased as well. 

“Yeah.” Dick smiled; his eyes full of awe. “He said he liked my t-shirt, just like Kon! And Superman kisses Bruce just like Kon kisses you!” 

Tim instantly flushed at the comment, taking a moment to register just what Dick said and Bruce coughed, unable to hide his surprise at Dick’s comment. Both Tim and Damian looked at Bruce with shock. 

“Tt.” Damian huffed. “No wonder mother left you.” 

“Whoa, wait. Like Kon? That means. You and- no fucking way.” Tim gasped. “Since when?”

“Language,” Bruce scolded, frowning that the conversation suddenly focused on him and his relationship with Clark. “It’s not up for discussion.” 

Dick and Jason frowned, pouting slightly and he knew it was because of his harsh words. “But kissing is good?” Dick asked, his voice unsure but hopeful. 

“Kissing is very good, especially if you love that person,” Tim was quick to explain. 

Dick and Jason shared a glance and then looked to Bruce. “Do you love Superman?” Dick gasped, eyes sparkling and Bruce didn’t know how to respond. 

His relationship with Clark was complicated; they’ve never talked about their feelings. They went weeks without seeing each other, but there was something that just clicked when they were together. Bruce’s heart ached, he couldn’t deny that he had feelings for Clark. “In a way,” Bruce finally managed to reply. 

“Who is ready for dessert?” Alfred announced and Bruce was relieved for the reprieve. The rest of the meal was thankfully uneventful, even though Tim kept sneaking glances toward him. 

Bruce knew that Tim must have more questions for him, especially since Tim was in a new relationship with Kon. But that was a talk for another night. 

~*~ 

After three stories and a glass of milk, the boys were finally sleeping. Bruce kissed Dick’s and Jason’s brow and watched over them as they slept peacefully. 

Bruce smiled, tucking the blankets around them before he took his leave and retreated back to his room. 

He raised a brow as he noticed a shadowed figure on his balcony… the drapes fluttered slightly as Clark moved past them. This time he wasn’t dressed as Superman, he was only wearing a pair of black silk pajama pants that Bruce had bought him. 

“Bruce,” Clark smiled, welcoming Bruce into his arms.

Bruce buried his face into the crook of his neck and flushed with desire as Clark ran his hands down Bruce’s back and slowly stripped him of his clothes. 

Bruce just let go, letting Clark take the lead. This was one of the reason’s Bruce did love him… he trusted Clark to take care of him and keep him safe, even if they had different ideas on how to fight crime. They were the same. 

They kissed and Bruce let the rest of the day slip by, there was nothing left but Clark and that’s all he needed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

Tim really wanted to know more about Bruce’s and Clark’s relationship and not only because he was with Kon. 

It was – why did Bruce keep it hidden? It wasn’t like he had to fear that anyone would be against it in the family. Surely not Dick or Jason. No, and Tim himself, who was hopelessly smitten with Kon, had no qualms about it.

Plus, Bruce hadn’t kept Talia a secret or Selina. And both of these women had been a far worse match than Superman. 

“Did you know about this?” Tim asked. 

Kon sighed on the other end of the line. “No. You know he doesn’t actually speak to me much, right?” 

Well, Bruce wasn’t very forthcoming with his personal affairs either. 

“Sorry. Just-”

“Yeah, I know. It’s blowing your mind. Just imagining it,” Kon said. 

“Yes, it does,” Tim said, but it wasn’t only that. 

Tim knew that Bruce didn’t see it at all, probably because he had Clark in his life, but John Blake who was a frequent guest at the manor now, was hopelessly in love with Bruce. It was painful watching him.   
John probably thought he hid it well, but if you knew what you were looking for you could see it. Hell, Dick and Jay had seen it. 

“You still there, Tim?” Kon asked. 

“Yes, sorry. Thinking.” 

“You do that a lot,” Kon teased. 

“Yes,” Tim admitted. He was a thinker. 

“Any progress on your special case?” 

“Had a few leads Arsenal supplied, but nothing worked out. We’re pretty much stuck. The boys are too,” Tim said and if Roy hadn’t made such an appealing case he might have let the whole thing rest. 

They would fabricate some story about Nightwing and Red Hood’s death probably and leave the kids alone. Let them have a normal life. 

Keeping Gotham safe wasn’t harder just because Nightwing and Red Hood weren’t around. They hadn’t been around permanently for some time now. 

Tim missed Nightwing, but he loved Dick in every form, in every body. And it was nice that he and Jason were getting along. That Jason could be spared a hard childhood and the trauma of digging himself out of his own grave. 

“I’m not sure it’s a bad thing, you know? It’s been weeks now. Would be cruel to rip this all away from them,” Kon said. 

“Yeah…”

“Timmy! Timmy! Timmy!” Dick was knocking on his door like a crazy person, Tim got up from his bed and let him and Jay in. 

“Sounds like you are needed,” Kon said, laughing.

“Yeah, I’ll call you later,” Tim replied. 

“You better,” Kon said. 

“Is that Kon?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Tim answered. 

Dick made grabby hands at the phone. “Can I talk to him?”

“Dick wants to talk to you,” Tim said. 

“Put him on,” Kon replied and Tim handed over the phone. 

“Did you know that Superman liked my t-shirt too?” Dick began. 

Tim smiled and looked at Jason. “So? What did you boys want?” 

“Damian was promised a pet,” Jason said. 

“Yes? Isn’t he going with Alfred?” Driving Waynes around seemed like an Alfred duty to Tim. 

Jason bit his lip and it was just so fucking cute. “Yeah, but we want to go too. Help him pick one out, you know? Bruce said, he had to share.”

“Yes, Bruce did,” Tim said. “Still don’t get why you two are here.”

Dick grabbed his leg and handed the phone over to Tim. “We don’t wanna go alone with Damian. He’s weird and scary sometimes.” 

“Ah, okay,” Tim said. He put the phone on the nightstand. “I’m coming with you then.” 

“Thank you, Tim,” Jason said. 

“It’s my pleasure, little Todd. When are we going?”

“Now!” Dick said. 

“Of course,” Tim replied, taking Dick’s hand. 

~+~

Animal shelters always depressed Tim. Probably because he knew that a lot of these pets would never be adopted. And Gotham had a fair amount of shelters where pets that were too sick or too old were killed.   
He was glad that Damian wanted to adopt one instead of buying a fancy dog that was probably overbred.   
He hung back as the boys looked around. 

Damian was silent, Dick and Jay wanted to pet every dog they saw. 

Tim could imagine them lying in front of a fireplace curled around each other and a husky or a German Sheppard. Sharing warmth and petting the dog. It made him smile. 

“That one,” Damian said suddenly. Tim looked at him and then the dog. It wasn’t what he had thought Damian would pick. It was a big ass Great Dane, dark grey all over. Scary. 

“You sure?” Tim asked. 

“Yes. Father did say he trusts me with this. This is the dog I want,” Damian replied, crossing his arms over his chest. It was a tell. He did it whenever he felt defensive. 

“I like it,” Dick said. “It has kind eyes.” 

“It’s a he,” Jason pointed out. 

“Oh, okay. I like him. What’s his name?” 

“Titus,” Damian said, reading the small tag on the cage door. 

“Titus,” Jay frowned. “Didn’t Mister Giles tell us about Titus?” 

“Yes, it’s a play,” Dick said. “About an emperor!” 

“He does look like an emperor,” Jason mused, peering at the dog. He and Titus were face to face, but Dick had to look up at the dog. Even now, Tim thought, you could see that one day Jason would be big. 

“Of course he does,” Damian said. “We’ll take him.” 

“Okay,” Tim said. “I’m going to talk to someone in charge now. You boys want to look around more?” 

“Yes!” Dick and Jason yelled. 

“Don’t get into any trouble.” 

“We won’t,” the boys replied. 

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Damian said. 

“Thank you, Damian.” 

“Tt,” Damian said. 

Tim smiled as he turned away. 

~+~

Once everything was in order and they had the dog in the back of the car, Tim breathed easier. Seeing all those pets that needed a home was overwhelming. Maybe he should talk to Bruce about sponsoring more of the none-kill shelters. 

Jason was biting his lip and looking back at the shelter. 

“What is it?” Tim asked gently. 

Jason shook his head. “It’s fine.” 

“Todd, you can tell me.” 

Damian was making impatient noises and Titus was wagging his tail, but Jason was still glancing back at the shelter. Dick nudged him. Jason took a breath. “I know we’re here for a dog, but when you were with the lady doing paperwork we were looking at the cats.”

“You want a cat?” Tim asked. 

Jason nodded. 

“Did you already pick one?” 

Jason held up two of his fingers. “They’re brothers, the lady said.” 

Of course, Tim thought. Well, the house was big enough and if Bruce should say no, he would just keep the cats in his own apartment. “Okay. Let’s go back then and get those cats for you.” 

“Really?” Jason asked. 

“Really.” 

“Won’t Bruce be mad?” 

“No, he won’t. Bruce loves you boys,” Tim said and made sure to include Damian in this with a glance. 

“He wants you to have things that make you happy. But like Damian, you will have to care for your cats too. Alright?” 

Jason nodded earnestly. “Yes!” 

“Good, let’s go then,” Tim said. 

~+~

“You came back with a zoo,” Bruce said once they got home and Alfred whisked the boys away to find room for all the pets. He seemed amused. 

“In my defense? Todd was cute.” He fell onto the soft sofa and looked at the ceiling. “You should have seen him. He was all nervous when he pointed out the cats he wanted. Of course, they’re brothers. And one is missing its tail.” 

“He’s a good boy.” Bruce said. 

“There will be cat hair everywhere,” Tim replied. 

“Alfred will battle it all – like forces of evil,” Bruce smiled. “What about the birds?” 

The birds were in the hallway right now in a cage, three of them. Making a racket. Tim would buy them a bigger cage soon, or maybe convert the small guest room no one ever uses into a bird room. 

“They’re mine…” 

“Yours?” 

“They can fend for themselves and they can keep each other company and it’ll be nice to come home to them.” 

“You want to live more at your own place?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes, with Kon and me being together, and well the boys barely have a concept of knocking. As you well know.” 

Bruce looked a bit sheepish. “Yes.” 

“So…you and Clark.”

“Yes,” Bruce said. 

“What about Lois?” Tim asked, because everyone knew how Clark felt about her and that they were an item now. Took them long enough too. 

“She knows of course. Clark told her.” 

“That he’s with you or that he’s with someone else too?” Tim asked. “Someone male?” Was Superman bi-sexual, was that a thing for Kryptonians? Or was it like with humans? Interesting questions for another day. 

“That he is with someone else too. On and off. Lois probably knows it’s someone from the League.”   
Lois was smart like that. She would have found out who her boyfriend was sleeping with, if she really wanted to, of that Tim was sure.

“And she is fine with it? You are fine with it?” 

“Yes,” Bruce said in a voice that told Tim he wouldn’t discuss it further. 

“Okay then,” Tim said. “Did you talk to Todd and Little Grayson about it?” 

“No, why?” 

“Because they’re kids and they love you and they will tell whoever is willing to listen. Dick told Kon today over the phone. Of course, I had told him before,” Tim admitted. 

“Maybe I should have talked to you about it,” Bruce said. 

“Sorry. I thought maybe he already knew…and Clark is kinda his dad, so.”

“No one knew,” Bruce said. “Dick probably suspected, before.”

“Well, now he knows for sure,” Tim replied. 

“I’ll talk to them tomorrow.”

“Good,” Tim said, got up, stretched, and nodded at Bruce. “See you at breakfast.” 

Bruce smiled. 

If it had been Nightwing, they would have seen each other on patrol. Tim missed rooftop tag with Dick. 

~+~

Bruce wasn’t at breakfast the next day when Tim came down. The birds had made a racket in his room and he wondered if it had been such a good idea to get them. 

“Is Bruce still sleeping?” Dick asked, his hands full of waffle. 

“Master Bruce is resting,” Alfred replied, pouring coffee for Tim. 

It was code for he was injured bad enough on patrol that he needed the good drugs. “Ah,” Tim said. 

“Indeed. I was wondering if you could drive the boys to basketball practice later, Master Tim?”

“Of course,” Tim answered. Alfred wanted to be here if Bruce needed him. 

It wouldn’t interfere with his own plans. He could just drop the boys off and still work on some of his cases before he had to pick them up again. 

“Master Damian too,” Alfred said. 

“I know,” Tim replied, taking a much needed sip of his coffee. It was bliss. Just right. Alfred always made it the way Tim loved it. 

“Can I have a sip?” Jason asked, looking at him. 

“I don’t think you will like it, Master Todd,” Alfred said. 

“But can I have a sip?” Jason repeated. 

“Why not,” Tim said and handed his mug over. 

Jason smelled it and then took a careful sip. “It’s bitter.” He made a face as he handed the mug over. 

“I like it that way,” Tim said. 

“I’ll stick to tea,” Jason said. He was mostly drinking some fruity tea with honey. 

Dick liked juice. 

Damian. Damian, Tim thought, liked tea. The dark kind. Earl grey was his favorite. 

“Is Damian still sleeping?” Tim asked. 

“Yes,” Alfred replied. “He and Titus.” 

Tim wondered what Bruce’s plans for Damian were. School would be a pressing matter soon. Tim thought that sending Damian to a school would be good for him. He needed to be around kids his age.

“He will be ready when you pick the boys up this evening,” Alfred added. 

“I’m sure of it,” Tim said. 

~+~

“You know what?” Dick said, looking up at John Blake. 

“No, what?” 

“Bruce kissed Superman!” Dick said, grinning. 

John just looked at him for a long moment and Tim thought, oh, well. Fuck. He had forgotten that the boys didn’t have the privacy talk yet. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“Todd, Little Grayson,” he said and they looked at him, standing by his car. “Can you come over for a moment?” 

Of course they did. And once he had their attention he explained how Bruce liked to keep his private life secret because he was famous and people always wanted to know things about him and Bruce just wanted to be left in peace. 

“Like a moviestar?” Jason asked. 

“Yes, like that.”

“So, we aren’t allowed to tell people that Bruce knows Superman? Or kisses him? Or that you know Superboy?” 

“No, it’s better that you don’t, because bad people want to hurt Superman sometimes and sometimes they do that by hurting someone Superman loves, do you understand?”

“Ah,” Dick said, “And when no one knows that Superman loves Bruce, no one will hurt Bruce.” 

“Exactly,” Tim said. He kissed their cheeks and sent them on their way. Damian was already in a corner talking to Colin and Mark. “Mister Blake, a word?” Tim asked. 

“I know what you’re going to say,” Blake said. 

“Do you?” 

“Yes, you can be assured that I won’t say a word about it to anyone. Kids right? Saying the strangest things,” he smiled at Tim, but it looked strained.

“Thank you,” Tim replied. 

“No problem at all,” Blake said. “If you excuse me I have a team to get to.” 

“Yes, of course,” Tim said, shaking Blake’s hand and getting in the car. 

Well…he thought. At least John Blake knew now who he was up against.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Damian smiled, running his fingers through Titus’ fur. They were in the library, curled up in front of the fire. He still couldn’t believe that Titus was his. Damian had wanted this for as long as he could remember. And Titus was perfect. He was everything Damian could have ever wanted in a dog. 

He had stayed by his side, being loyal and trusting and even tolerated it when the boys were all over him. He was a good dog. No, he was the best dog ever. 

“Damian.” 

Damian glanced over at his father, sitting up. “Father.” 

“How is Titus adapting?” He inquired as he knelt down beside him and petted the top of Titus’ head… it was a tad awkward, like Father had never been around a dog before. 

“Good. Like he was born to come to the manor.” Damian stated. 

“I’m glad.” He nodded and then paused, looking away for a moment and then focused back on Damian. “Did you think about what we discussed earlier? We need to make arrangements for school.” 

“Tt.” Damian huffed, not really wanting to go to school, but he had thought about it. 

“Damian.” 

He sighed, “I don’t like either choice.” The thought of being homeschooled with the boys was nauseating. And attending Gotham Academy didn’t appeal to him either. 

His father raised a brow, “There’s no other choice left.” 

Damian snorted, shaking his head. “I want to go to school with my friends at St. Catherine’s.”

“Saint Catherine’s is a Catholic public school,” Father stated, pursing his lips together in contemplation. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Damian mused out loud, not really seeing it as an issue. He wasn’t Catholic, but neither were Colin and Mark.

“No, just surprising.” His father stood up. “And this is what you want?” 

Damian nodded, his heart skipping a beat as he too stood up. “Yes.” 

“Very well, I’ll look into it.” 

“Thank you, Father.” He stated and hugged his father, surprising himself as much as his father. Father tensed slightly, but relaxed and returned the hug. 

“I think the boys are rubbing off on you,” Father commented and Damian snorted, shaking his head as he pulled away from him. “It’s not a bad thing, Damian.” 

“Tt.” 

And as if on cue, the boys ran into the library with their kittens running after them. The black furry heathens jumped on Titus, attempting to play with him. Titus just yawned and let the kittens play. 

“Bruce!!” Grayson tugged on his pants. “Mr. Giles told us all about the Roman emperors.” 

Father’s face softened, eyes lighting up as he looked over Todd and Grayson. “Did he, now?” 

“Yep. He helped us pick out names for the kittens!” Todd exclaimed as he grabbed the kitten with the stubby tail and held him up. “This is Tiberius.” He pet his head and then put him back down as he picked up the other one. “And his brother, Nero.” 

“Tiberius was an emperor too, just like Titus!” Grayson added, picking up Tiberius and nuzzling his face before Tiberius meowed and jumped out of his hands, darting back over to Titus and rubbing against him as he purred away. 

Father nodded his head. “But Nero was better known as Drusus and he was the father of future emperors. It was said that Tiberius and Drusus were very close and loving brothers.” 

“Drusus.” Grayson repeated scrunching up his nose. “Too girly… I like Nero better.” 

“Me too!” Todd agreed. He looked up at Father, looking for approval of some sort. “The names are good, right?” 

Father smiled. “They’re perfect, let’s just hope they don’t try to conquer the manor.” Father teased lightly, chuckling. It was nice to see father joking with the boys. 

“Titus will win.” Damian stated with utter confidence, petting his head and Titus barked with agreement. 

“Did you hear that?” Todd gasped, looking down at the kitten who was now licking Titus’ fur. “Traitor.” 

Tiberius meowed up at him and then nuzzled against Titus.

They all chuckled, Tiberius and Nero seemed to be enthralled with Titus. It was cute and Damian didn’t mind it. Grayson and Todd grabbed a few of the books and plopped down beside him, making up stories as they looked at the pictures. They were still learning to read, and these were a bit too advanced for them…Damian kinda liked the made up stories better. 

~*~ 

After Damian took Titus out one more time before bed, he headed to his father room. Now that he’s had time to think about his father and the alien, well he had questions for him. 

“Father?” Damian began as he knocked on his door, not daring to peek in, just in case the alien was nearby. 

“Come in.” 

Damian let himself in and crossed over to his father. His father was dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms, apparently getting ready for bed instead of going out as Batman. Damian frowned when he noticed the fresh bandage on his side and all the bruises. “What happened?”

“Duty called,” he shrugged, leaning against his bed. “Is there something you needed?” 

Damian crossed his arms over his chest, worrying his lip. “Do you love the alien?”

He raised a brow, seemingly amused. “The alien? I’m assuming you mean Superman.” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s complicated,” his father finally replied; a small smile on his lips. “Since your mother, I’ve had plenty of dates but never anything serious or sexual. I may be the most wanted Billionaire Bachelor, but I don’t care for meaningless sex.” 

“Tt.” He snorted, not really wanting to talk about his father’s sex life. “So does that mean you love him?” 

“I care deeply for him, he helps me.” He began, but he seemed almost at a loss for words. “Like I said it’s complicated.” 

Damian sighed. “Did you love my mother?”

“Yes, it was more of a puppy love. We were young and still trying to find ourselves… it just didn’t work for us.” 

Damian nodded. “And Drake said you were with Selina too.” 

Father cringed. “That’s complicated too.” 

“Because she’s Catwoman?” Damian questioned and his father groaned. 

“It was more of a fling.”

“And this thing with Superman is not?” Damian asked, still curious. 

“No.” He whispered, seemingly unsure himself. 

“What about Blake?” Damian asked and his father stared at him blankly. “The Detective, he coaches our basketball games.” 

Father shook his head, “I know who he is. I’m just confused as to why this conversation pertains to him.” 

“Duh.” 

Father raised a brow, chuckling lightly. “You’ve been spending too much time with your friends.” 

Damian frowned. “Is that bad?” 

“No. No, Damian. It’s good to see you adapting more to American colloquial speech.” Father smiled and Damian felt a warmth in his chest, it felt surprisingly good. “So, Blake?” 

“Well you’ve invited him many times to dinner and you seem to like him.” Damian explained. “And he’s in love with you.” 

Father’s eyes widened in surprise before he schooled his features. “I see.” 

“Do you?” Damian questioned a bit more harshly. “After the brats spilled the beans that you kissed Superman the other day, he was a mess. He tried to hide it, but it was there if you were looking for it. And I like him, he’s been nice to me and Colin and Mark.” 

Father sighed, rubbing his face, suddenly looking very tired. “He’s a good detective and he’s always welcome here. You and the boys like him and he’s helped us out...” his voice trailed off and he seemed lost in thought. 

“You should date Blake instead.” Damian stated. “He’s better than the alien.” 

“It doesn’t work that way,” Father snorted, shaking his head. “And you don’t even know him to make that deduction.”

Damian wasn’t sure he wanted to know him. “But you said we like Blake, so why not see?” He shrugged. “Goodnight, Father.” 

“Goodnight, Damian.” 

Damian smiled and gestured for Titus to follow him back to his room. He felt a little better after their talk and he hoped that Father would really give it a shot with Blake. It was a start really. 

Damian yawned, crawling into bed and grinning when Titus joined him on the bed. Damian closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Well, fuck, John thought. He’s been off his game since Little Grayson told him about Bruce Wayne making out with Superman. And wasn’t that a hot image? After all Superman’s suit never left anything to the imagination. John wondered who – well, he really shouldn’t go there at all. And not at work. 

Ross threw a pencil at John. 

“What?” 

“You’re spacing out, again,” Ross answered as he waved a file in front of John’s face. Probably had been trying to get John’s attention for a while now. 

“Sorry.” 

“If you need a few days off, I’m sure Gordon will let you,” Ross said. 

“No, I’m fine,” John replied. 

“Sure you are,” Ross said, getting up from the desk. “So, coming to check out my new awesome lead?” 

John smiled. “Sure.” 

~+~

It was a good day, the lead panned out and they got the guy. John got Chinese take-out on his way home. 

He ate it in front of the TV, not really watching and then let his head fall back and closed his eyes. 

“I’m leading a sad, sad life,” he said to the empty apartment. 

Maybe Ross was onto something when he kept telling John to get out and get a life. The thing was that until now, John had kinda hoped that he would one day get a chance to be with Bruce Wayne and since he found Little Grayson and started couching Wayne’s kids…well it had seemed like a possibility. For god’s sake he had been invited to dinners at the manor. More than once. Pretty much every week, in fact. Wayne must trust him. John had no illusions Bruce didn’t investigate him. Probably knew more about John now than John. 

He sighed.

It wasn’t that his life was lonely. Exactly. He was a cop in Gotham, which took a huge part out of his life. He coached the boys at the orphanage once a week, he had dinners with Wayne. He hit up the gym pretty regularly too. 

Maybe he thought, maybe he could do that now. Take his frustration out on a nice big sandbag, take a shower after, go home, fall into bed. Hope he wouldn’t dream. 

John got up from the couch, switched off the TV, threw the leftovers in the fridge, and grabbed his gym bag and keys. 

The gym wasn’t that far away from his apartment, so he decided to walk. 

But walking turned out to be a bad idea. It left him too much time to think. There was nothing else to do, really while walking. And his mind wandered again. 

The reason why Bruce Wayne hadn’t made a move on John (and John was sure by now it was kinda obvious he was flirting with Wayne) was because he already had someone in his life. Fucking Superman. Or, John thought wryly, maybe the other way around. 

He couldn’t stop from wondering how they had sex. Superman always seemed so gentle, but John knew from various reports that he was really fucking strong. 

On the other hand: Bruce Wayne who was also Batman and Batman was scary and dominant and – “Fuck,” John whispered. He was sure jerking off in the near future was going to happen. 

He was glad once he reached the gym. 

~+~

John felt disoriented and angsty. He didn’t know why. It had been a routine check up on a lead and Ross had been joking about it too, because they both knew it wouldn’t lead anywhere in their current case, but here he was and felt like he was being watched, like something was lurking in the shadows. 

He took a breath and winced. Shit, the air was full of smoke or – gas, he thought dimly. It could have been gas too and suddenly he was coughing and Ross was shouting. John heard gunshots. 

He reached for his gun, but fumbled with it. It fell with a loud noise on the basement floor. 

“Ross?” John asked, but his voice sounded small like a child’s and the word he was thinking was ‘dad’. He had the urge to cry. Curl up on the floor and just cry and let the darkness swallow him. 

Something crashed nearby and John closed his eyes, shivering with fear. He bit his lip to keep the scream in. Something red and monstrous came out of the darkness. It moved slowly but with grace and- John felt a sharp pain, grabbed his neck and then the blackness swallowed him. 

~+~

He was in and out of consciousness. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, the light was too bright. Voices all around him. Sounded like children. Crying. 

He struggled to wake up, but he was pressed down gently with a warm hand and John let himself be pushed into the softness beneath him. 

“John?” The Batman said. 

John tried to speak, tried to open his eyes, but it just wasn’t happening. 

“Are you in pain?” The Batman wanted to know. 

John wasn’t. Should he be? “No…” he managed. 

“Good,” Batman replied. 

“Bruce…” John tried, but then he was falling asleep again. 

When he woke up the next time he was in a soft bed. There was sunlight streaming through the window and it wasn’t his apartment or a hospital room. 

He closed his eyes and took stock of his body. His side hurt like a bitch, his head was alright, but he didn’t remember how he got here. He had no illusions where he was. It was Wayne manor. He recognized the décor. Hell, it smelled like Wayne manor too. John had been here often enough to know. The question was why. Why was he here? 

John sat up and took a breath and then he slowly, oh, so fucking slowly, got out of bed and into the bathroom. Once he peed, he looked at himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. 

“You’ve looked better,” John said to his mirror self. 

John in the mirror smiled wryly. He looked like hell. 

“You shouldn’t be up, Master John,” Alfred said, appearing out of nowhere and startling John so hard he nearly slipped and fell to the floor. He grabbed the sink for support. 

“Jesus, nearly died of a heart attack here. Are all butlers trained by ninjas?” 

“Only the British,” Alfred replied, helping John out of the bathroom and into the bed again. There was a tray with water and meds on the bedside table. 

Once John was in bed, Alfred handed them both over. “Why am I here?” 

Alfred looked at John hard, but before he could answer Little Grayson said. “Is he up?” 

“Yes, Master Grayson. I believe he is.”

“Can he have visitors?” Todd asked. 

Alfred glanced at John and then to the boys in the doorway and then nodded. “Yes, but you have to behave. And no running around and no climbing on things.”

“We promise,” Grayson said, earnestly. 

“Very well. I will be back in a bit with soup and brioche,” Alfred said and left John with two wide-eyed kids. 

“Are you really okay?” Todd asked. He was clutching Grayson’s hand. 

“Yes,” John said, because he was alive and in a soft bed and would have Alfred’s cooking in a bit. He was fine. 

“Timmy said you got hurt real bad,” Grayson said. “You looked really pale too.” 

“I-” Why had the boys seen him? John got really mad at Bruce for that. It was careless.

“We were worried you would die, so we made Bruce keep you here, so we would know you have the best care.” 

John blinked. “That was very nice of you, but surely a hospital would have been better?”

“But what if the bad guys were there?” Todd asked. “There are no bad guys here.” 

“Ah,” John said. 

“And Alfred is a medic,” Grayson supplied. “He took care of you.” 

The boys had been inching closer steadily and were now standing at the bed. Todd reached out and stroked the comforter. 

John sighed. “You want to come up here? Bed is big enough after all.”

“Yes,” Todd said. 

The boys climbed in and curled around him like puppies. “You should stay here forever and ever,” Grayson said. “So nothing bad will happen to you.” 

“Bruce will protect you and Titus and Timmy,” Todd added. 

John wanted to ask more questions, but then Todd asked if John wanted to hear a story and John said yes. 

~+~

The next day John felt better. He showered, dressed, and made it downstairs to the kitchen. 

Alfred was already up, so was Bruce Wayne. 

“Morning,” John said. 

“Good Morning, Master John,” Alfred replied. “Tea?” 

“Coffee?” 

“No,” Alfred said. 

John smiled and sat down. “Then tea please.” 

“Very good choice,” Alfred replied, put a plate in front of John, poured Bruce coffee and disappeared. 

“So…” John said. 

“I’m glad you’re better, John,” Bruce said. They’ve been on a first name bases for a few weeks now. 

“Thank you. Me too. And thank you for letting me stay and taking care of me…” he trailed off. A thought occurred to him. “You did it so no one would find out you and Superman are dating.” 

“Partly,” Bruce admitted. “You were hallucinating. Telling people all kinds of things-”

“People?” 

“Robin,” Bruce answered. 

“Of course.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I do supply the Batman with certain gadgets.” 

“And it’s only natural to protect a mutual beneficial arrangement,” John said, sipping his tea. It was very good. He could play this game. He could pretend like he didn’t know Bruce was Batman.

“Yes,” Bruce said. “People would want to hurt me if they knew.”

“I understand,” John replied. He did. Fuck. He did. He was a cop. 

“And the boys were worried about you-”

“Yeah, what’s up with that?”

“Excuse me?”

“Letting them see me, this…I was shot.”

“Yes, you were. How could I have prevented them from seeing you?” 

John ran a hand over his face. He had no idea. Kids. Especially those two, they were sneaky and alert. Smart. “I don’t know.” 

“I don’t think lying to children is an option. I told them what they needed to know. I knew you would recover. They still worried. We all did, John.” 

“Sorry,” John said. “It was nice of you to keep me here.” 

“It’s our pleasure,” Bruce replied and finished his coffee. “Now I have to go to the office. You are welcome to stay as long as you need to,” Bruce said, smiling. 

John nodded. He would be out of here as soon as he could. 

Really, there was no way Bruce would want someone like him, when he had someone like Superman. But, John figured, he and Bruce could still be friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

Bruce put the book aside and just gazed down at Dick and Jason who had fallen asleep while he read to them. He carded his fingers through Dick’s hair, smiling as Dick nuzzled even closer into Bruce’s side. Jason sighed in his sleep and smiled when Bruce repeated the motion through Jason’s hair. 

These were his boys and every second he had with them felt like a stolen moment in time. He cherished this time together… he wasn’t sure how long it would last. 

Bruce let them sleep a little longer before he attempted to move, not wanting to wake them up. 

“Nooooooo,” Dick whined as he blinked up at Bruce, rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. “Don’t go.” 

“I need to go on patrol.” Bruce stated and Dick pouted, his eyes widening with unshed tears, his lower lip trembling. The image made Bruce’s heart ache and he wanted to stay, to ease his boy’s fears. 

“But you could get hurt!” He gasped tugging on Jason’s arm and urging him awake. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“John was hurt.” Dick pointed out once more and Bruce sighed. 

Bruce had brought John to the cave, needing to take care of him. John had been dosed with Scarecrow’s fear gas. John had been hallucinating and spouting off that Bruce was the Batman, that Bruce was with Superman and it was a liability that Bruce couldn’t afford. 

Bruce wished he had known that the boys were playing with their kittens in the cave when they came in. They had followed Alfred down when he answered the distress call and Bruce didn’t even realize that they were there until it was too late. 

They were cleaver and sneaky… they still had the training even though they didn’t realize it. They were giggling about the kittens trying to attack the bats. It was an adorable scene, if it wasn’t for the fact that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

If it had been up to Bruce, they wouldn’t have seen John or his injuries, but once they had… Bruce wasn’t going to lie to them. He had already made that mistake and he vowed that he’d keep an open and honest relationship with his boys, all of them. 

But seeing John had affected them deeply… they had crawled into Bruce’s bed every night since then and had stayed close to John’s bedside. 

“Yes, John was hurt.” Bruce stated, knowing he couldn’t deny it. “And he’s healing well.” 

Jason threw his arms around Bruce and hugged him. “Don’t go.” 

Bruce’s eyes widened, surprised that Jason initiated such contact and it warmed Bruce’s soul. It just showed how much Jason had grown since he’s been under his care. Bruce wrapped his arms around him and smiled when Dick joined them a second later. 

“Please?!” Dick pleaded. 

Bruce nodded, unable to do anything else. He couldn’t deny his boys this… he’d just go out later. “I’ll stay for now.” 

Dick sagged with relief and rested his head against Bruce’s chest. “That’s good.” 

“Back into bed.” Bruce ordered and they moved back to the center of the bed. 

“Will you read to us?” Jason asked as Bruce joined them and settled back into his spot. 

“Of course.” 

The boys cuddled against him and it amazed Bruce that he wasn’t upset about staying longer with them. He read them another story before they fell asleep again and this time he didn’t move away and cherished this moment. 

~*~ 

Even though Bruce had offered John to stay here as long as he wanted, he knew he’d leave. John was strong willed and determined. 

John intrigued Bruce. Even more so now that he knew that John was in love with him. He hadn’t noticed the small signs until Damian made him aware of it. Bruce couldn’t believe he didn’t notice it before, it was so apparent. It made Bruce feel loved and wanted…needed. Bruce wasn’t sure if it would lead to anything, but he couldn’t deny that he felt something for John in return. Although, it was too soon to act on, if ever. 

“John,” Bruce began as he found him watching over the boys in the garden. 

“Bruce.” He smiled; a slight flush coloring his cheeks. “I can go, if you-”

“No, no.” Bruce shook his head. “I was just checking up on the boys before I headed to work.” 

“Bruce!” Dick grinned as he noticed him and rushed over, bringing him a handful of colorful leaves. “Look!”

Bruce chuckled, taking them from him. “Looks like fall has officially begun.” 

“They’re everywhere! We made a pile of leaves for the kittens!”

“I see,” Bruce smiled as he spied one of the kittens peeking out from under the leaves and then jumped up and onto Jason before he dove back into the pile. 

“They’re having fun!” Jason added, giggling as the other kitten climbed over Jason and headed to Bruce and Dick standing to the side. 

“Nero!” Dick laughed, scooping up the kitten and then jumping into the pile himself. 

Bruce also noticed John sneaking side glances at him, watching him, studying him. “Alfred said that you’re healing well.” 

“Yes.” John nodded. “I’ll be heading out tomorrow.” 

“What?” Dick gasped, turning back to them. No longer interested in the leaves or the kittens. “No, you can’t go!” 

“It’s not safe!” Jason added as he joined into the conversation. “Bruce!” 

Bruce held out his hands, “It’s not my decision to make.” 

John glared at him and Bruce knew it was a dirty move, but he counted on the boys to persuade John to stay a little longer. 

The boys rushed over to John, both urging John to stay. 

“Our doors are always open,” Bruce smiled and then took his leave. He knew his boys were safe and he counted on them to persuade John. 

~*~ 

“How were your first few days of school?” Bruce questioned Damian later that evening. 

“Satisfactory.” Damian shrugged, but he couldn’t hide the small smile on his lips. Damian had been almost pleasant and it was no longer a challenge to have him around. 

“Good.” Bruce smiled. “Is there anything you need?” He knew that starting late was a hindrance, but he had faith that Damian would excel. He was a smart boy. 

Damian paused, looking uncertain. 

“Damian?” 

“I need a costume.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, surprised. “A costume?” 

Damian nodded. “Halloween is a stupid American Holiday, but-” his voice trailed off almost wistfully.

“But your friends are very much into it.” Bruce hazarded a guess. 

“Yes, we want to be the three musketeers!” 

“That’s an excellent idea,” Bruce smiled and he was pretty sure that Colin and Mark wouldn’t be able to afford a nice costume. “Halloween is still a few weeks off, I’ll have Alfred look into it and get you three the best musketeers’ outfits out there.” 

Damian’s face lit up and it took Bruce’s breath away. He hadn’t seen his son look this happy and pleased before. And Bruce was happy to do this for his son. “Thank you.” Damian managed and he looked uncertain about giving him a hug, but finally settled on one. 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled as he returned the hug. 

~*~ 

Bruce sipped his tea as he relaxed in front of the fire. Tim had arrived home from a Titan excursion and had insisted on reading to the boys and to put them into bed. And Bruce was more than happy to oblige. He wanted the best for all his boys. 

“That was a dirty move.” 

Bruce glanced over at John. “I know.” 

“You can’t keep me here.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and then winced slightly at the jarring movement. 

“I know.” 

John huffed once more. “Why?” 

Bruce paused, debating on lying to him but he found that he didn’t want to. “You intrigue me.” 

John’s eyes widened, his mouth parting slightly. “Wait, what?” 

“You intrigue me.” He stated once more, standing up and crossing over to John. Bruce hadn’t failed to notice that John was an attractive man and that intrigued him even more. 

“Oh.” 

“You should stay,” he smiled, squeezing John’s shoulder and then leaving John to reflect on his words. And before Bruce was tempted to do what he has wanted to do since he found out that John wanted him. 

Bruce left John in the library and headed down the cave. He still had the Scarecrow to catch and since Tim was home to take care of the boys, he was free to do what was needed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Eighteen**

“A Halloween Ball?” Kon asked over the comm. 

It was a quite night in Gotham and they were playing some kind of rooftop tag, which – it wasn`t like playing with Dick, but it was fun and every time Tim caught Kon they would make out. Tim was liking this game more and more by the minute. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“With masks and fancy food and people you hate?” Kon asked, sneaking behind him. Tim turned sharply and was pressed into a brick wall a second later. Kon was fast. But Tim could usually outsmart him. Maybe he wasn’t trying too hard tonight. 

He smiled up at Kon. “You will be there, won’t you?”

Kon raised an eyebrow. “Will I?” 

“Don’t you like Halloween, Smallville?”

“I will need a costume, right?” 

“Yeah...,” Tim said, leaning closer. 

Kon met him halfway. The kiss started out slow but got heated fast. Soon Kon’s leg was pressed between Tim’s. “I could pretend I’m a stranger seducing you,” Kon whispered into Tim’s ear. 

Tim suppressed a shiver of pure lust and kissed Kon again. Bit his lip because he knew that Kon liked it. Kon groaned. “Let’s call it a night.” 

“You’re a bad influence on me,” Tim said.

“I’m a great influence on you, you need more fun in your life,” Kon replied and then kissed him to shut him up. Tim let him. 

~+~

“This is going to be biiiig!” Dick said, spreading his arms wide. 

“Yes, it is,” Tim replied, looking around. People were decorating and bustling around like ants. But it seemed that Alfred had everything under control. 

“Damian’s friends will be there,” Dick said, he looked at Tim then. “Are your friends coming?” 

“I invited Kon and some other friends of mine,” Tim said. It would be good for the Titans to do something for fun. Besides once the party for grownups started the boys would be in bed. 

“Is Roy coming?” Jason asked, playing around with a lollipop. 

“Did you invite him?” Tim teased. He knew of course. Dick and Jason had made Bruce show them how to send emails and he provided Roy’s secret email address too. Bruce had told him, but Dick and Jason had too much fun with it all, so Tim kept it to himself. 

“I did,” Jason nodded earnestly. He looked adorable. Tim wanted to hug him close. 

“And did he reply?” Tim asked. 

“He did!” Jason got out a crumbled piece of paper and handed it over to Tim. It was Roy’s printed reply. “He says he is looking forward to it!” Jason grinned. 

“It’s going to be awesome,” Dick joined in. “We are going to go trick or treating and then we will have a party just for us, with Mark and Colin – I like Colin.”

“Me too,” Jason said. “And Roy!” 

“Yes and Roy,” Dick grinned. “And Kon, right? Kon is coming to our party too?” 

“Of course he is.” Tim was sure that Kon would love to hang out with the boys. They loved him. 

“What costume will he wear?” Dick asked. 

“Is John coming?” Jason wanted to know. 

Tim shook his head. “Kon didn’t tell me. It’s a surprise.” He looked at Jason. “I don’t know. Bruce sent him the invitation you made, but we haven’t heard back from him yet.” 

Jason’s face fell. Tim knew it was hard for them to understand why John couldn’t just live with them. 

There was enough room after all. John had gone home last week. He was nearly fully healed, still on leave from work, but he said he wanted to sleep in his own bed. Tim suspected it was probably because it was hard to be so close to Bruce and not be able to make a move. 

John seemed like a good guy and good guys didn’t make moves on people who were in a relationship. Of course John didn’t know that Superman was Clark Kent, and that he was also in a relationship with Miss Lane. Of course, Bruce hadn’t mentioned anything about Superman being also involved with someone else.

Bruce liked to keep his private life private. But Tim could see that he was also intrigued by John. Well, he thought, John was a handsome man and it was a turn on to be wanted so clearly. 

Dick grabbed Jason’s hand. “I’m sure he will come.” 

Jason nodded, sucking on his lollipop. 

“I’m sure Grayson is right, Todd. John will come. It’s a party after all and he adores you two.” 

“He really does,” Bruce said, emerging from the shadows. 

Tim gave him a look. 

Bruce smiled. “It`s time to get your costumes, boys. I’ll take you into the city because Alfred is busy.”

“Yay!” the boys yelled. 

“Grab your coats and scarfs,” Bruce said. 

They nodded and ran off. 

“What about Damian?” Tim asked. 

“He went with his friends and he already has his costume,” Bruce answered. 

“You?” 

“You’ll see,” Bruce said. 

“Alright, it’s not like I won’t recognize you anyway.” 

“I hope so, I trained you well after all,” Bruce said. 

“Yes,” Tim replied, “You did.” He had a feeling he should say something more, or else but he was interrupted by Dick and Jason, who were looking at Bruce, impatiently. 

“Where is your coat? And Scarf?” Dick asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He was copying Damian and Tim found it endlessly endearing. 

“Yeah, Bruce, get a move on,” Tim teased. 

Bruce tousled Tim’s hair. “Be good while I’m gone.” 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Aren’t I always?” 

“You are,” Bruce said, sincerely and it made Tim’s heart miss a beat. 

Dick made grabby hands at Tim and Tim crouched down so Dick could kiss his cheek and then waited for Jason to do the same. He hugged them and got up. “Have fun!” 

Dick tugged on Bruce’s pants. “Come on!” 

Bruce shook his head. 

Tim watched him scoop the boys up and grab his coat and keys in an impossible smooth move. 

Once Bruce was gone, he went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and a glass of juice. 

The party wasn’t for another two days, but Tim knew that Alfred liked to finish up ahead of time. So adjustments could be made. 

Despite himself he was looking forward to this Halloween party. He hadn’t liked them much at his parents’ house and he had avoided the Wayne parties too whenever he could, but this one promised to be fun, and not only because Kon was planning a seduction. 

He wondered about the boys’ costumes. But he would see them soon enough. 

~+~

“Nice pumpkin,” Roy said, grinning as Tim opened the door. It was still two hours until the boys’ party started and six until the grown-ups would start showing up for the Wayne Halloween Ball. Big thing that it was going to be. 

“Thanks, handcrafted,” Tim replied, stepping aside to let Roy in. Roy was still in civvies, but so was Tim. 

“Of course, Alfred did a marvelous job on this,” Roy said, looking around the entry hall. 

Alfred did. Tim had to hand it to Alfred. It looked like a spooky version of Sleeping Beauty’s castle. Tastefully creepy. 

“You should see the gardens,” Tim said, because the gardens were a delicious nightmare. Tim suspected that Alfred secretly really liked Halloween. 

“Will do, so where are Little Grayson and Todd?”

“Upstairs, getting more and more excited by the second I imagine, Bruce is taking them out for a bit, Trick or Treating,” Tim answered. 

“I’m just going to go upstairs and say hello then,” Roy said.

Tim nodded. He trusted Roy to behave. And he had to get ready himself too. He and Kon decided to wear different costumes to the parties. Once Little Grayson and Todd were in bed they would change and mingle. Tim was pretty sure he would be able to recognize Kon no matter what he was wearing. Kon would probably cheat and listen to Tim’s heartbeat. 

He shook his head, maybe he should stop standing in the hallway like an idiot and go upstairs, he thought, but then the bell rang again. He opened the door. 

“Detective Blake,” Tim said, smiling and stepping aside to let John in. 

“John, please, I’m not on duty right now.” John smiled. 

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Tim said. “The boys will be thrilled, also they’re going out with Bruce in a bit.”

“Trick or treat?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered. “Maybe you could go with them? I’m sure Bruce won’t mind and the boys missed you.” 

“I don’t know,” John said, but Tim could see he wanted to. 

“It’s going to be fun,” Tim pushed gently. “Just go up and say hello. I’m sure they will charm you into it.” 

John smiled. “You are all charming, Tim.” 

“Thank you so much, John.” 

John took a breath and then nodded. 

Tim watched him go upstairs and smiled to himself. He liked John. And he thought John could be good for Bruce in a different way than Clark. 

He went to the kitchen to grab a snack and heard the boys and John a few minutes later on the stairs. 

Seems like the powers of persuasion were strong in them. 

Tim smiled to himself. 

This was going to be a great night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nineteen**

John went up the stairs, looking around for the boys. He didn’t have to go far when he spotted them down the hall. He waved at Grayson and Todd. 

The boys rushed to him, already fully dressed in their costumes. John knew what they had planned on wearing, and in fact these mischievous two were the ones that had decided on what he should be for Halloween too. Grayson was dressed as Superman and Todd was dressed as Robin.

“You’re not dressed!” Grayson scolded as he placed his hands on his hips in the trademark Superman pose. “To the Batcave with you, immediately!” 

John chuckled, “Yes, sir, Superman.” He held up the bag he was holding, “I have it right here.”

Todd patted the bag. “We have crime to fight, Batman!” 

“Of course, Robin.” John winked. “I couldn’t do that without my trusty sidekick!” 

Todd smiled brightly up at him. His costume was a mix of the previous Robins… John should know, he was simply fascinated and studied everything he could get his hands on about the Batman and his Robins. He wondered if Bruce let him raid the old uniforms and let Todd decide what he wanted to wear. John was surprised that Todd had chosen the sparkly boy shorts that the first Robin wore. 

“To the Batcave!” Grayson grinned and just pulled John into one of the bedrooms. 

“This will do just fine,” John smiled and Grayson gave him a curt nod and they both were off down the hall. John chuckled and started to undress. He pulled on the very tight bodysuit, feeling a tad self conscious. The spandex hugged his body and left nothing to the imagination. 

“Interesting choice.” 

John startled at Bruce’s voice and turned to him. “It was all I could find,” he rushed to say. “It’s a retro batman… since Wayne Enterprises hold the rights to anything Batman related you have to go with whatever you can find. In this case, it looks like I’m from the sixties.” He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a tad defensive and a bit self-conscious. “You should really think about changing that, think of the profits you could make.” 

Bruce made a face, shaking his head. “I don’t-”

“You could give those profits to the boy’s homes; it would do so much good.” 

“I see,” Bruce hummed as he continued to study John. “I’ll think about it.” 

John smiled and adjusted his cape, still feeling like he was on display or something. “Did you need something else?”

Bruce chuckled then. “You are in my room.” 

John flushed, “Oh, I didn’t realize… the boys told me to change in here.” He quickly tugged on his boots, wincing slightly when he heard something rip as he bent over to do so. “Shit.” He reached back around to feel that his ass was now hanging out of his suit. “Just fucking perfect.”

“Language,” Bruce reprimanded, his voice full of amusement and John just groaned in embarrassment. “I’m sure Alfred can find you something a bit more suitable.” Bruce stated and then left him to his own devices.

“Oh, I’m sure.” He grumbled as he started to take the outfit off. John felt a little silly, wearing only a pair of boxers in Bruce’s room… but he really didn’t have any other choice. 

He didn’t have to wait long, Alfred suddenly appeared a few minutes later with a bag in hand. “Master John, is there anything else I can get for you?”

John shook his head, taking the bag. “Um, I think I’m good. Thank you.” 

“Very well, the boys are eager for your return.” Alfred nodded and then left as silently as he came. 

John opened the bag and just stared at the contents of the bag… it was The Batsuit. He swallowed hard, running his fingers over the Kevlar stitched material. It was everything he had ever dreamed of. The way it was shaped, he knew that this wasn’t Bruce’s suit. John couldn’t help but grin, he had suspected someone else had worn the suit for a short time… there had just been something different about the way he moved.

John took a deep breath and then pulled the suit out of the bag. He carefully put it on, surprised that it fit him. There was no way, Bruce could have worn this suit…he was taller and more broad in the shoulders and John’s thoughts quickly turned very dirty. He snorted, shaking his head and trying to clear his thoughts. 

He attached the belt, adjusted the cape, and put on the boots that went along with it. 

“Batman!” 

John turned to Todd who was waiting for him at the door. “Yes, Robin?” 

Todd smiled brightly at him and John took that moment to put on his cowl to complete the look. “To the Batmobile!” 

John attempted to nod his head, but found he couldn’t really move it very well. It was a lot heavier than he thought it would be. “To the Batmobile.” He repeated, crossing over to him. He picked up Todd, swinging him up in the air and into his arms. 

Todd made a swooshing sound and then giggled, wrapping his arm around John’s neck. “We must find Superman, he’s in danger!” 

“He is?” John questioned, dropping his voice an octave to sound more like the Batman. 

“The monsters are out to get him!” Todd gestured out towards the stairwell and he pushed against John. John put him down and Todd ran ahead of him. “Look, it’s Wonder Woman!” 

John joined him at the top of the stairs and nearly burst out laughing when he caught sight of Wonder Woman. It was clearly a young man, dressed up in drag… he actually looked pretty good as Wonder Woman and John wondered who was underneath the costume and wig. 

“Wonder Woman, Superman.” John nodded as he crossed over to them, Todd close to his side. “Are we expecting anyone else?” John asked, wondering where Bruce had disappeared to. 

“All the important people are here.” Wonder Woman remarked adjusting her tiara and wig. 

“Then we have a very important mission, Trick or Treating.” John remarked as the boys cheered. “Are you ready for what lies ahead?” He questioned and the boys nodded solemnly. “We may encounter monsters of all kinds.” 

“Clowns?” Todd gasped, tugging on John’s cape. “I don’t like clowns.” 

“I’ll protect you!” Grayson raised his arms in the air and then jumped up in the air, almost to simulate that he was flying over to him. He rushed over to him and took Todd’s hands in his. 

“Fucking adorable.” Wonder Woman mouthed over at John, winking at him. 

“Gentlemen,” Bruce’s voice commanded from the stairs and John looked up. 

John gasped as he took in Bruce’s costume. John recognized the outfit as the Green Arrow’s. The green leather hugged his frame and damn he looked good. He even had the bow and arrows to complete the set.

“No, fucking way!” Wonder Woman exclaimed. “Oh, I have to take a picture of this.”

“Language.” The boys reprimanded as the young man took a picture of Bruce and then winked at him. 

Bruce shook his head. “If we want to get some trick or treating in, we have to go now.” 

The boys cheered and rushed to the door. John followed closely as they headed into town to trick or treat. This was going to be interesting. 

~*~ 

An hour later the boys had more than enough candy and they returned back to the manor. There were more people mingling around. It was time for the boy’s party before the Halloween Ball would start. 

John was ushered into the small ballroom where there was treats and a punch bowl. There were a few kids dressed up… a few John didn’t recognize, but then he couldn’t help but smile when he caught sight of his boys. Damian, Colin, and Mark were dressed up as the Three Musketeers and Damian’s dog, Titus, was dressed up as their trusty steed. 

He watched as Todd and Grayson raced around the room, greeting everyone and thanking them for coming to their party. 

“My name’s Roy, by the way.” 

John turned and smiled at Wonder Woman. “Ah, I’m John Blake.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Roy nodded. “You’re pretty good to them. It’s nice to know that you’re looking out for them too.” 

John smiled, “Thanks.” 

Roy wandered away, mingling with the others. 

John just watched as the boys played, laughing when two boys dressed up as cats slinked around the room and then pounced on Todd and Grayson. They were jumping around them and playing with colorful ribbons tied to their tails. It took John a moment to realize that the smaller of the two was Tim and he assumed the other was Tim’s boyfriend. Kon, he believed his name was. 

The boy’s party didn’t last long… they were soon whisked away by Bruce when they started yawning and slowing down. 

The guests were filtered into the big ballroom for the Ball. It was even more extravagant and John grabbed a flute of champagne and tasted one of the fancy appetizers. John moaned, how could something so small taste so damn good? 

Soon, more guests started to arrive. John stood to the side, feeling a tad out of place once the more elite of Gotham started to mingle.

“Suit looks good on you.” 

“Thanks,” John smiled, glancing at Tim who had changed to a barely there toga… a tease for his boyfriend he assumed. “You look good as well.” 

“Thanks,” Tim grinned. “Have you seen Kon?” He questioned. “We decided to have a costume change, but we wanted to surprise each other.” 

John chuckled, “I’m sure he’ll show up soon.” He glanced around the room, but didn’t see Kon. His breath caught in his throat when he suddenly caught Bruce talking with someone dressed as a sailor… and if he didn’t know better, John would say he was flirting. And none of the fake sincerity his namesake is known for. This was real, intimate. But that couldn’t be possible. Bruce was with Superman. “Hey, who’s that?”

Tim hummed, “The sailor?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And here I thought you were the great detective,” Tim teased. 

John groaned. 

“That’s Clark Kent and the sexy pirate that’s on his arm? That’s Lois Lane and Kent’s girlfriend.” 

“Oh,” he breathed, his mind racing. He’s always heard about Clark Kent and Lois Lane… they were from Metropolis and holy shit. “Clark Kent is Superman?” 

“I wouldn’t say that too loud around here.” Tim winked and then darted across the room, to Zorro. 

John blinked, turning his gaze over to Clark and Bruce. God, it was so apparent if you were looking for it. Bruce glanced over at him and smiled at John… he was still dressed as the Green Arrow and so damn hot.

But if Clark was with Lois, then fuck. What did this all mean to him? Just wishful thinking. John suddenly felt far too hot in this suit and he wanted to get out of it. 

“Hey, can you even use the bow?” Roy challenged and Bruce only smirked in reply. Roy laughed and placed an apple on his head. “I dare ya.” 

Bruce raised a brow and then before you could even blink an eye, the apple flew across the room an arrow piercing it and pinning it to the wall. 

“Damn.” Roy gasped. “But I bet you can’t do it a second time.”

And once more, Bruce proved him wrong. The guests cheered on Bruce and Bruce was lost amongst the crowd. 

John watched him a moment longer and then disappeared upstairs. He undressed and lovingly placed the costume on Bruce’s bed. He ran his fingers over the suit, wishing Bruce was there with him. 

He sighed, he felt so damn conflicted… it was just better to go home. 

“I thought I saw you disappear.” 

John flushed, “Yeah, it’s just a little too fancy for my taste. I felt a little out of place.” 

Bruce nodded. “I’m glad you came, the boys loved you dressing up as Batman.” 

“Not sure I had much of a choice,” he chuckled. “Those boys are very persuasive.” 

“That they are.” 

John waited, for Bruce to add something more… that he loved it too. “I had a great time.” He smiled and quickly finished dressing, his skin feeling hot and flushed as Bruce watched him. Shit. 

Bruce smiled. “I’ll walk you out.” 

“Thanks,” John nodded and followed Bruce to the main entrance, all eyes on them. John had so many questions, but he knew he couldn’t voice them. Bruce would deny it anyway. “Goodnight, Bruce. And Happy Halloween.” 

“Goodnight, John.” Bruce smiled, squeezing his shoulder and then disappearing back into the rush of the party. 

John breathed in the cool night air, his shoulder burning from the contact. He closed his eyes briefly and made his way home. This was definitely a night to remember.


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty**

The Halloween Ball had been a success, but then Tim didn’t have any doubt that it would be. Alfred had planned everything. 

Dick and Jason were still wearing parts of their costumes, even three days later. Tim thought that Dick looked really adorable in his Superman outfit. Right now he was only wearing a superman t-shirt and the cape. 

“Why is Superman not wearing a mask?” Dick asked. 

“I guess he doesn’t need to,” Tim replied. He knew that Superman vibrated just slightly to avoid facial recognition. And then there was the fact that no one thought the shy and sometimes clumsy Mister Kent could be Superman of course. Tim wondered sometimes if people thought Superman was Superman all the time. That he slept in his costume, curled up in his cape. Maybe most people didn’t want to know if he was a real person at all. 

“I like the masks,” Jason said. He was wearing only the mask of his costume. He had chosen a red one, even if the original Robin costumes came with black masks. 

“I want one too!” Dick said. 

Tim looked at him. “Okay.”

“Okay?” 

“Okay, wait a minute, I’ll be back in a flash.” 

“Flash!” Jason said and giggled. 

Oh, god, Tim thought, could they be even more adorable? Was that possible? 

He went to the boys’ room and grabbed the kid-friendly finger-paint and a brush.

Dick and Jason were playing some kind of game only they knew the rules to when he came back into the library. 

“You’re back!” Dick said and launched himself at Tim. Tim caught him. “You caught me.” 

“I told you, Little Grayson, I will always catch you.” 

“You did, what’s this?” 

“Your finger-paint,” Tim said, setting Dick down on the ground. “You wanted a mask, didn’t you?” 

“Oh,” Dick said. “You’re going to make me one!” 

“Yes, I will. What color should it be?” 

“Blue!” Dick replied at once. 

“Okay then,” Tim said. “Sit down and hold still for a bit, okay?” 

Dick nodded and sat down on the floor. Jason came closer and sat down too, watching the whole thing unfold. Tim dipped the brush into the blue paint and started an outline on Dick’s face. Dick giggled.   
“That tickles.” 

“It’s going to stop in a bit,” Tim said. He waited until Dick took a breath and calmed down and then he finished the outline swiftly. “Now I’m going to color it in.” 

“Okay,” Dick said and took another breath. “How does it look?” he asked Jason, without turning his head. 

“Good,” Jason said. “Could use a bit of something…Oh! Be right back!” He was up and running before Tim could ask what the mask was missing. 

Tim made the contours a bit darker to make it look more real and then looked at his work once he filled the whole thing out. It was Nightwing’s mask, he realized. Well, he thought wryly, what else could it be? 

“Is it done?” Dick asked, already fidgeting, ready to get up and run. 

Tim wanted to say yes, but Jason beat him to it. 

“No!” He handed Tim a glass jar of stick on face diamonds. “The yellow ones, maybe?” He asked Tim, looking at Dick’s painted face. 

Tim shook the jar, diamonds in all colors made a soft noise. “And the dark blue ones,” Tim said. “Want to help me put them on Dick’s face?” 

Jason hesitated and then nodded, firmly. 

Tim smiled, grabbed one of the plates that decorated the library and spilled the diamonds on it. “You take yellow, I take blue, okay?” 

“Okay,” Jason said. 

They separated the colors out and then looked at Dick, who was looking back at them. He seemed very excited about the whole glitter and diamonds things. But then Dick always liked to show off. 

Tim touched Dick’s face gently to see if the paint was dry. It was. 

“Okay then, a pattern?” He asked looking at Jason. 

“A bird, can you make a bird?”

“We can try,” Tim replied. He took the brush and dipped it into the dark blue paint to draw an outline of a bird. It’s wings trailing down over Dick’s cheek. The diamonds didn’t only come in different colors but in different sizes as well. He and Jason set to stick them on and soon a good portion of Dick’s face was covered in blue and yellow diamonds. 

Dick sat still for all of it. 

Jason, Tim noted, was very careful with Dick. Gentle, small fingers were using just enough pressure to make the stones stick to Dick’s skin. 

Once they were done, Tim put the diamonds in the jar again. Dick took a breath. “How do I look?” 

“Beautiful,” Jason said and then blushed. 

“Beautiful,” Tim repeated, because it was true. 

Dick grinned at them and then hugged first Tim and then Jason. “Alright, let’s play.”

Tim got up and was ready to leave the boys to it when Jason tugged on his shirt. “Wanna play too?” 

“What are we playing?” 

“Super heroes!” Dick said. “Silly.” 

“You’ll need a mask,” Jason said.

Tim grabbed the finger-paint. “I’ll be the villain,” he said and drew a mustache on his face. 

Jason grinned. “Now you need a black hat. Everyone knows the bad guys are wearing the black hats.” 

“I’m sure I can find one in my secret lair,” Tim said with a deep voice, tinged with a foreign accent. 

“What is your name, villain?” 

Tim smiled, evilly. “The Great Villain.” He grabbed Jason fast and looked at Dick. “Now I’ve kidnapped your partner and you’ll have to find my lair to get him back.” 

Dick balled his fist. “I will! Great Villain. I will beat you.” 

Tim laughed evilly and ran. 

“Will you tie me up?” Jason asked against his chest. 

“Todd-”

“You should tie me up, otherwise I will try to escape,” Jason said. 

Tim kissed the top of his head and was surprised Jason allowed it. “I’ll tie you up then.” 

They played for hours, of course Dick found the lair in a matter of thirty minutes, it took him longer to free his partner, but Tim didn’t make it easy. Where would be the fun in that? 

Once Alfred called the boys for dinner, everyone was exhausted, including Tim. 

~+~

After dinner Tim fell into his bed and was out like a light until a soft knock woke him. Tim blinked and looked to the window. Kon was standing on the balcony. 

Tim got out of bed and opened the balcony door. “You were supposed to be in Smallville this weekend.”  
Kon grabbed him and kissed him hard. Tim’s fingers fisted Kon’s t-shirt as he was pushed in the direction of the bed. 

“Missed you,” Kon replied, while he was undressing Tim. 

Tim had half a mind to protest, to ask what Kon was doing, but then Kon’s mouth was on his skin, kissing along his neck and his fingers were stealing into Tim’s pants and then boxers. Kon’s finger’s curled around Tim’s cock perfectly. 

“Kon,” Tim moaned. 

“Want me to stop?” Kon asked. “Because I don’t want to stop, but I would.”

Tim didn’t want Kon to stop. It felt too good and when Kon’s mouth wandered down to lick Tim’s nipple Tim was utterly lost in the feel and heat of Kon against him. 

“You need to be naked,” Tim replied, trying to get rid of Kon’s shirt.

“Let me,” Kon said, and pushed Tim onto the bed. His TK took care of the rest of Tim’s clothes while  
Kon undressed himself and then he was gloriously naked and hot, blanketing Tim. 

Tim pressed his lips to Kon’s skin, let his hands run down the hard plains of Kon’s body. 

Kon’s erection was hot and wet against Tim’s and as Kon took them both in his hand, curled his fingers just right, Tim threw his head back and moaned. 

Kon bit his neck as he stroked them both slowly. Tim felt himself shiver and held on to Kon, his fingernails biting into Kon’s skin. 

“Come on,” Tim urged. 

“I like it slow,” Kon said. 

“Stop teasing, god, just-” Tim slung his legs around Kon’s middle and pulled him closer. 

“Don’t make me use the TK on you.”

Tim’s cock jumped in Kon’s grip. 

“Oh-”

“Shut up,” Tim cut him off, grabbing hold of their cocks in Kon’s hand and made Kon speed up the strokes. He was beyond ready to come. 

“You can only boss me around at Titans Tower, Tim,” Kon said, but he speed up his strokes and kissed Tim’s moans away. 

He felt tired but warm and happy when Kon settled beside him. “You staying the night?” 

Kon kissed Tim’s nose and Tim glared. “Yeah, I will.”

Tim had the feeling that something was going on, but he was really tired and it seemed that it could wait until tomorrow. 

He curled into Kon’s warmth and fell asleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Twenty One**

Kon woke up to Tim’s slim, warm body against his. Tim wasn’t sleeping, but he wasn’t fully awake either. 

He pressed into Kon and Kon bit his lip as Tim’s ass brushed his morning wood. 

“Tim-” Kon said. 

“Like that?” Tim teased. 

“Stop teasing,” Kon replied. 

Tim turned around so he could look at Kon. “Fine. So…why are you here?”

“Way to make a guy feel welcomed-”

“Don’t even start. You know damn well I like when you come-” 

Kon smirked. “Do you ever.”

Tim rolled his eyes at him. Kon couldn’t blame him. He was deflecting and Tim knew it. 

“Kon, what is going on?” 

Kon sighed, closed his eyes. “It’s my – it’s Superman.” 

“Okay?” 

“He heard you talking to that detective,” Kon began. 

“Blake?” 

“Yeah, that one. Dressed as Batman? Good with the kids? Figured out Clark Kent is Superman…”

Tim brushed his fingers against Kon’s cheek. “That was days ago.” 

“Yeah, but there was also villains to fight and other stuff. Long story short. He is not amused. He – he knows Blake has the hots for Bruce. He isn’t thrilled you encouraged-”

“He figured it out on his own. If Clark was listening in – also, rude – then he knows that I didn’t betray him. I would never do that.” 

“Despite everything he’s very protective, you know?” 

“Duh,” Tim said. “He’s like protecting the whole world and the universe on some days, so yeah. I know. What you mean is, he’s a bit possessive when it comes to Bruce. Which is okay, I guess because Bruce is the same.”

“So, why did you encourage young John Blake then?” 

“Bruce likes him,” Tim said. “Bruce doesn’t like many people.”

“No shit,” Kon snorted. 

“Language,” Tim said, sternly. 

“Or what? You gonna spank me?” 

“Would you like that?” Tim breathed against his lips. And shit, Tim could make him consider everything. 

“Would you like that?” 

“Maybe,” Tim admitted. “But that is not what we were talking about. So?” 

Kon groaned. “He said you were meddling and endangering-”

“What?” 

“Exactly. I told him that wasn’t true, we had words, things were said,” Kon replied. 

“And then you came here in the middle of the night to see me.” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Do you think he’s going to have words with John?” Tim asked. 

“I don’t know. It would confirm that he is in fact Superman,” Kon sighed. 

“John is already pretty sure,” Tim said. 

“Well, fuck,” Kon replied, rolling on his back and staring at Tim’s bedroom ceiling. He could hear the birds waking in the other room. Soft rustling of feathers and talons on wood. 

“Sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault. He’s being – he’s being him. When he disapproves of something he’ll let you know.” Kon had up close and personal experience with that. 

“I really think Bruce needs someone he can be with here, you know? Like Clark has Lois? It would be only fair. But as I said before, Bruce doesn’t like many people, doesn’t trust many people either. Someone outside the League, someone normal…I think that would be good for him.” 

“What about you?” Kon asked. 

“What about me?” 

“You want someone normal? Someone who is not into putting on a mask and fighting crime?” 

“No, I don’t,” Tim replied. 

“Okay,” Kon said, and didn’t ask any other questions. It was enough that Tim wanted him, wanted to be with him. 

“So, I kinda promised the boys a trip to the zoo,” Tim said. 

“Today?” 

“I didn’t know you would ambush me and tempt me to stay in bed and do all kinds of unspeakable things to each other.”

“Unspeakable, hmm?” Kon teased, searching for Tim’s hand under the covers. When he found it, it felt warm and small and strong in Kon’s own. 

“Maybe I can whisper them in your ear?” Tim answered. 

Kon rolled over so he was blanketing Tim. “Yeah, you should. But maybe not now.”

“Fine. You want to come with us to the zoo?” Tim asked, straining against Kon’s hold on him. 

“Yeah, I do.” He replied and kissed Tim hard. Tim didn’t whisper any unspeakable things into his ear, but his moans as they rubbed against each other made up for it. 

~+~

By the time they arrived at the manor the boys were already dressed and waiting for Tim in the hall. 

“I’m sorry, I’m late,” Tim said as they saw the pouting faces. “But Kon dropped by and I had to be a good host, didn’t I? Couldn’t just throw him out without any breakfast.”

Kon nearly snorted at that. It was true, they had grabbed breakfast on the way and ate it in the car. 

Dick nodded. “Yes, is Kon coming with us to the zoo?”

“Is that okay with you?” Kon asked. 

“Yes,” Dick and Jason said. 

“What animals do you want to see?” Tim asked as he took the boys by the hands and led them out to the car. 

“Elephants!” Dick said. He seemed really excited about that. Kon recalled that Dick used to have an elephant when he was still living at the circus. 

“Elephants are pretty cool,” Kon said. “Strong and big.”

“And nice,” Dick said in a hushed voice like he maybe wasn’t sure.

“Yes, they are nice too,” Tim reassured him. “What about you Little Todd?” 

“I don’t know. All of them? The wild cats?” He asked as Kon fastened his seatbelt. 

“We can spend the whole day at the zoo.”

“What about lunch?” Jason asked. 

“We can get something at one of the diners around the zoo, I guess? Or at the zoo?” He looked to Tim. 

“Yeah, we can totally get food at the zoo.” 

“With vegetables?” Dick asked. 

“Sure,” Kon said. “Fries are made of potatoes and those are vegetables, right?” 

“Right,” Jason replied grinning. “And ketchup is made of tomatoes.” 

“See? Two kinds of vegetables already!” Kon said. “We’ll be fine.” 

Tim smiled. 

~+~

Kon’s never been to the Gotham zoo, it was bigger than he had imagined. The animals seemed to be well cared for. Parents and children were everywhere. He hadn’t thought so many people would be out on a weekday. But then it was a rare sunny day in November. 

Dick was dragging him around and Kon let him. It was nice feeling like a real boy. 

“Look!” Dick said, breathlessly as they finally found the elephants. He pressed as close to the railing as he could. Kon was pretty sure if he weren’t holding Dick’s hand, Dick would have climbed the railing and dropped right onto an elephant’s back. 

“They are so cool,” Dick said. “I want to touch them.” 

“Sadly that is not allowed, but there is a petting zoo with other cuddly and soft animals,” Tim said, stepping beside Kon. Kon was very aware of Tim these days. His scent alone was a tease. 

“Can we go?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, we can. After we grabbed some food, aren’t you boys hungry?” Tim asked. 

“I could eat,” Jason piped in. 

“Me to,” Kon said. “All this walking around makes a boy hungry, like a lion.” 

Jason sniggered. Dick was still looking longingly at the elephants. 

“We can come back to see them before we go home. Say goodbye,” Tim promised gently. 

“Okay,” Dick said, turning away from the elephants and grabbing Jason’s hand. 

“I’m sure Bruce can take you to see them another time again,” Kon threw in. “Or Alfred or Roy.” 

“Yeah,” Dick said, brightening up a bit. “Many people can take us to see the elephants.” 

“Yes,” Kon said. “That’s because many people love you two.” 

“We know,” Jason replied. He nodded his head firmly in emphasis too. 

They were stupidly adorable, Kon thought. “Okay, let’s go and find some fine French food.”

“French?” Jason asked. 

“Yes, didn’t you know that the French invented the fries? They call them Pomme frites. It means, fried potato.” Kon explained. 

“Oh, pomme frites, that sounds nice,” Jason said. 

“It does,” Kon replied. “The French make a lot of delicious things. Macaroons for one.” 

“Can we get some?!” Dick and Jason asked. 

“Next time I’m in Paris I’ll get you some.” Kon was already planning on flying over to Paris the next day, just to get the boys some sweets and maybe something for Tim too. 

“Yay!” They said in unison. Wasn’t it wonderful to be so young and innocent, Kon thought. 

~+~

When they got home the boys were still excited and bubbly from their day at the zoo. 

“Oh my,” Alfred said, looking at them. They were dirty too from playing at the playground and the petting zoo. “I think a bath is in order.” 

Dick made a face. 

Jason held up his shiny new octopus they got him at the zoo. “Can I take Oscar with me?” 

“Sure,” Alfred said. “Oscar seems to be waterproof.” 

“Of course he is, he’s an octopus!” Jason said grinning. “Come on Grayson. Race you!” And he was gone, Dick hot on his heels. 

“So adorable,” Kon said. 

Alfred smiled. “Yes, they are. Will you need me young sirs?”

“No,” Tim said. “We’ll be fine. We just wanted to drop the boys off and we’ll be on our way.”

“Very well,” Alfred replied and followed after Dick and Jason. 

“You know,” Kon said. “We should take a bath too.” 

“Should we now?” 

“Yes, and you can whisper all of those unspeakable things into my ear,” Kon answered, grabbing Tim and pulling him against his chest. He could hear Tim’s heart beat faster. 

Tim kissed him and then pushed him hard. “Race you!” he said laughing already running. Kon took after him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Twenty two**

Despite his best intentions, Damian had to admit that the little ones were growing on him. It was just so easy to be around them. They didn’t see anything wrong with Damian doing his katas in the living room.   
Todd started to mimic him and at first he had been annoyed, but then Colin had said that it’s most likely because Todd looked up to him.

No one had ever looked up to Damian. 

Todd was very diligent for a five year old. Grayson could never really sit still for lectures when Damian explained or corrected something. Damian really wondered how Grayson had ever learned any martial arts. 

Maybe father’s teaching style was different. 

“That was good,” Damian said as Todd finished his katas and Todd beamed at him. 

“Thanks!” 

Damian looked into his smiling face and felt an answering smile tug on his own lips. “You earned it. There is no need to thank me.” 

If possible the smile on the boy’s face grew bigger. 

Damian was spared from doing or saying something by Alfred’s arrival in the door. 

“Young Sirs, we need to get ready for basketball practice,” he said. 

“Yay!” Todd said. He bowed like Damian had showered him and then ran off. 

Damian stared after him. 

“Will you be joining us today, Master Damian?” Alfred asked smoothly. 

“Yeah, sure,” Damian replied. He winced inside: if his mother had heard that. Hanging out with Colin and Mark was changing him. 

Tim said he was becoming a real boy now. Damian had to look that reference up. His mother hadn’t been big on bedtime stories. 

“Very well,” Alfred replied. 

Damian nodded and then went to his room to change and grab his basketball stuff. 

~+~

Damian liked to hang around after practice, so did Todd and Grayson. Even if Damian suspected that Grayson loved it more. Grayson just liked people and having a lot of friends. Todd liked Grayson. So he put up with other people. 

“They’re really cute,” Colin said, “Don’t you think Mark?” 

Mark shrugged and looked over where the boys were playing some kind of tag. “I think they’re cheating.” 

“You can’t cheat at tag,” Colin said. 

“Of course you can,” Damian threw in. “They are cheating.”

“How do you cheat at tag?” Colin asked. 

“Don’t tell him,” Mark warned. “We don’t want to corrupt the only good thing in our lives.”

Colin frowned and then blushed. 

Damian thought it was adorable and by the way Mark looked at Colin he thought that too.

“There are plenty other things that are good in your lives,” Colin said eventually. 

“Yeah? What else is there?” Mark challenged. 

“Damian,” Colin said. 

Mark grinned. “Fine-” he clearly wanted to add to that, but then they heard the yelling and commotion. 

Damian instantly recognized Todd’s voice and all his protective instincts kicked in. He was running in the direction of the commotion before he even thought about it. 

“Hey!” Damian said as he took the scene in. Todd was standing in front of Grayson and five other boys, all older than even Damian were tearing at Todd’s t-shirt and trying to grab for Grayson. 

They looked at Damian when he yelled. 

“Get lost,” one of them snarled. 

“Hardly, that’s my brother you’re trying to beat up!” Damian said. “Unhand him at once.”

“Unhand him,” the boys laughed. 

By then Colin and Mark were at Damian’s side. Colin wasn’t a big fighter but Mark fought dirty. 

“You heard the man, unhand little Todd, or else,” Mark said. 

There was tense silence and then all hell broke loose. Colin grabbed Grayson and Todd while Damian and Mark jumped the boys who attacked them. 

Damian was ready to kick some serious ass, but he knew he had to hold back because these boys weren’t criminals, just some douchebags and it wouldn’t do to break bones. 

By the time Coach John and the Father arrived Mark had a black eye and Damian a split lip, which…only happened because he had been holding back. 

“Stop this at once!” Father Reilly said and the boys flew apart. 

“What is going on?” Coach John asked. 

“They attacked Grayson and Todd!” Mark spit. He had no problem telling on people. 

“Is that true?” Father asked the boys. They kept silent and just glared. 

Coach John sighed. “You two come with me, we need to look at this.” He said looking at Damian and Mark. 

Father took the other boys away. Probably to give them a stern talking to. Colin, Grayson, and Todd trailed after John. 

“Your father will kill me,” John sighed as he dabbed at Damian’s split lip. 

Damian snorted. “No he won’t.” 

“I was supposed to look after you and the little ones.” 

“We can look after ourselves,” Damian said. 

“Yes, you demonstrated that quite well,” John replied. “Press that to your lip,” he added, handing Damian an icepack. “And you…” John said, looking at Mark. 

Mark grinned. “Battle scars.”

“Let’s hope there won’t be any scaring, okay?” He looked Mark over with a gentle touch and then pressed an icepack into his hand too. 

“I’m gonna be fine. I’ve had worse,” he said. 

Damian wondered when. Wondered why Mark was at the orphanage anyway. How he ended up here. He had never asked. 

“Should I call your father?” John asked Damian. 

“Do you guys want to go home?” Damian asked, looking at Grayson and Todd. 

They nodded. “Yes.” 

“Father will be at the office,” Damian said. “You can call the manor, so Alfred can pick us up.” 

“Okay,” John said. “I will call your father anyway, to explain.”

“Sure,” Damian replied. Every excuse was welcome to have John talk to Father. Maybe Father would come around then. At least John was reliable and here not like the alien, always flying around the world. Saving people and what not. 

Damian took Grayson’s and Todd’s hands and led them outside into the hall. It was too cold to wait outside for Alfred, but he wasn’t going to stick around Coach John’s office any longer than he had to. 

Colin and Mark followed him. 

“So, is your dad gonna be mad?” Mark asked. 

“No,” Grayson said. “Bruce won’t. He will understand. Damian saved us!” He looked at Damian and Damian was pretty sure that was admiration right there. 

Mark snigger. “Hearts in his eyes, man. Hearts.” 

“Shut up,” Damian hissed, but he felt warm inside. 

Grayson snuggled into Damian’s side. “You helped us and you said you are our brother.” 

Damian did. “Yeah.” 

Dick hugged him harder. “You are a great brother.” 

“Thank you, Little Grayson.”

Mark sniggered again. But when Damian looked up Colin was looking at him with pride in his eyes. That made Damian feel even warmer inside. 

Todd tugged at Damian’s hand. “You need to show me how to beat someone so much bigger.” 

“I will,” Damian said. 

Todd smiled. 

It didn’t take that long for Alfred to arrive. He took the boys while Damian said goodbye to his friends. 

“See you next week,” Mark said. 

“Nah, I thought you guys might want to come over this Saturday? Maybe the whole weekend?”

“Really?” Colin asked. 

“Yeah. I’ll have Father talk to Father Reilly about the details. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Cool,” Mark said. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Damian replied. 

“Any time,” Mark and Colin said and grinned at him. 

Damian grinned back. 

This making friends thing wasn’t as hard as he had thought and it was pretty nice too.


	23. Chapter 23

**Twenty three**

“Bruce!!” 

Bruce glanced up from his desk as he heard Dick calling for him. He heard footsteps racing down the hallway and his name being called out a few more times. Bruce smiled when the boys barged into his office, their faces bright with excitement. “Yes?”

Dick practically flew across the room and jumped up on Bruce’s lap. “Can we go?” He questioned as he pressed a flyer to Bruce’s chest. “Pleassssse!?”

“Yeah, can we?” Jason pleaded as well, tugging on Bruce’s pants. 

“I don’t see why not,” he immediately replied, not really caring where they wanted to go. He’d take them anywhere. 

Dick’s face lit up, his smile bright and he threw his arms around Bruce’s neck hugging Bruce closely. He cheered happily, Jason joining in. “Yay!”

Bruce chuckled and easily returned the hug, before he took the flyer out of Dick’s hand and glanced over it. “Ah, I see.” Bruce smiled. “The circus is in town.” 

“Yep, yep, yep!” Dick grinned as he jumped off Bruce’s lap and then grabbed Jason’s hand and they proceeded to jump up and down. 

“Looks like they’re only in town tomorrow,” Bruce stated as he studied the flyer. And it wasn’t just any circus, it was Haly’s Circus and Dick’s former home… no wonder he was so excited, this was once his entire world. 

Bruce shook his head and looked back at his boys dancing around his office. “Did you ask Damian if he’d like to go?” 

Dick stopped, tilting his head slightly as if he hadn’t considered offering the invite and then he immediately let go of Jason’s hand and started calling out for Damian as he ran out the door. Jason followed behind him. 

Bruce smiled at their antics and put the flyer onto his desk. His heart tightened in his chest, the last time he was at Haly’s circus was the night Dick’s parents were killed… hopefully this visit wouldn’t be as heartbreaking. 

~*~

Damian had declined the invite, he had already made plans with his friends. They were having a weekend adventure and Bruce thought it was good that Damian was bonding with his group of friends. 

Bruce glanced at his boys eager to go. “Before we go, Alfred needs to draw your blood again.” 

“Now?” Dick gasped. “Do we have too?” 

Bruce chuckled at their outrage, but it was six months to the date that they had been transformed and Fox had insisted on a blood draw. Fox had a theory and stated that a fresh sample would be all he needed to confirm his findings. 

“Yes, young sirs. I must insist.” Alfred stated firmly but with a bit of amusement laced in his voice at the boys overdramatic antics. 

The boys groaned, but as the little good soldiers that they were, they went with Alfred. They were calm and helpful, and let Alfred draw their blood without a fuss. It made it easier all around. Bruce wish he could spare them from this, but it was needed intel. 

Once they were done, they were off to the circus. 

~*~ 

“Zitka!!” Dick called out and an elephant trumpeted in response, crossing over to them.

Bruce watched in amazement as the elephant plucked Dick from the floor and plopped him on her back, Dick was grinning from ear to ear and he wrapped his arms as far around as he could. “Careful,” Bruce countered, but he didn’t think he had anything to worry about. 

“Todd too!” Dick grinned, patting Zitka’s head. 

The elephant trumpeted once more and then picked Jason up as well. Jason looked a bit more star struck than Dick. This was probably the first time Jason had been around an elephant like this. 

Bruce stepped forward and rubbed her trunk. “I guess an elephant never forgets, no matter the size.” 

“Zitka’s the best!” Dick gushed as he kissed the top of her head and then giggled, wrapping an arm around Jason. 

The boys played on top of Zitka as she paraded around the fair grounds. No one even blinked an eye and Bruce took it all in stride. His boys were happy and that’s all that mattered. 

When it was time for the show, Bruce ushered the boys to the Big Top and found some seats. They flanked Bruce, leaning into him as they watched the shows. 

Jason gasped, grabbing onto Bruce’s hand tightly when the clowns began their routine. Dick reached over and placed his hands over Jason’s in a show of comfort. Bruce wondered briefly why Jason had a fear of clowns and then it hit Bruce with sudden clarity. The Joker. 

Bruce pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm protectively around him instead. Jason sighed with contentment and curled more into Bruce’s side as they continued to watch the show. 

“This is my favorite!” Dick staged whispered as the aerialists took center ring. Dick was practically at the edge of his seat. The performance was breathtaking and both of the boys seemed to enjoy it. 

Soon the Ringmaster closed the show for the night and Bruce had to practically carry the boys back to the car. They were exhausted after all the excitement. The games and food. Zitka and the show. 

~*~ 

After Bruce tucked the boys into bed and checked on Damian and his friends, he headed down to the Cave. He was pleased to see that Fox had left a message and he quickly called him back. 

“This is Wayne,” he stated when Fox answered. 

“The bloodwork has confirmed my hypothesis,” he began. “I was able to isolate a protein-like enzyme in their blood...” his voice trailed on with scientific jargon and Bruce tried to understand what it all meant.

Bruce frowned, “So, what does this mean for the boys? You said there’s less in their blood than the original sample.” 

“In essence, it’s a countdown.” Fox stated. “Once the enzyme is gone, they should return back to normal. They’ll go to sleep as the boys they are and wake up as they once were.” 

“Just like that.” Bruce blinked, unable to believe that they’d return back to normal. 

“Just like that.” 

“When?” Bruce demanded, needing to know to prepare himself and the others. So he could cherish the rest of the days that they had. 

“I’d estimate another six months, their levels are half of what it was.” Fox hummed. “If they were in constant contact with the substance that turned them, they’d never return back to their former selves.” 

“I see,” Bruce sighed and then another thought occurred to him. “I know we weren’t able to duplicate that substance that turned them, but what about this enzyme?” 

“It’s far too delicate, I’ve tried to duplicate it without fail.” 

“That’s good, I’d hate to imagine what someone could do with something like this.” Bruce stated. “Thank you, for all your help.” 

“Of course, Mister Wayne. Is there anything else I can do for you?” 

“No, thank you.” Bruce replied, hanging up the phone and took a deep breath as he contemplated over the news. He felt torn. He was happy that there was an endgame, that they would return back to their former selves…. but a sadness lingered that he’d only have six more months with them at this age.

“Bruce.” 

Bruce startled at Clark’s voice and turned to him, not even hearing as he approached. “Clark.” 

“Something is on your mind,” he stated as he landed beside him and brushed his hand down Bruce’s back. 

“Yes,” he nodded, but he didn’t voice his thoughts. Instead he leaned into Clark’s touch and then pulled him into a kiss, just needing a physical release and the rush of emotions that being with Clark always gave him. 

Clark moaned against his lips and then pulled back. “We need to talk.” 

Bruce groaned. “I need to patrol,” he countered not wanting to talk about his feelings when everything felt so raw. 

“Bruce,” Clark began, but Bruce didn’t head his urging and he started to suit up. Clark sighed, “I already canvased the city, there’s nothing going on that needs your attention.” 

Bruce felt the growl in the back of his throat, the anger rising at the assumption Clark had made. “And you did this so I wouldn’t patrol? So we could talk.” 

“Yes.” 

“I rather patrol.”

Clark snorted, “I know you would.” He reached out, rubbing Bruce’s shoulders. “You guard your feelings so much, but I need to know.” 

Bruce sighed, “Know what?” 

“That Detective,” Clark practically spat out, surprising Bruce by his sudden switch in tone. “Do you care for him?” 

Bruce turned to Clark and pressed his hand against Clark’s chest. “I do, but that doesn’t touch my feelings for you.” 

Clark sighed. “It’s just… you’ve not been interested in anyone before and it’s-”

“You have nothing to worry about,” Bruce assured him and kissed him softly. “You have Lois in your life, do you not?” 

“Yes,” Clark smiled and then sighed, kissing Bruce once more. A little more heated and Bruce moaned against his lips. “You’ll always be mine?” 

“Yes,” Bruce reassured him. “But not your only one.” 

Clark reluctantly nodded in acceptance. “It’s only fair… you trust this Detective?” 

“I do.” He smiled, “I’ve not acted on my feelings, I’m not sure I will.” 

“But you might,” Clark mused. 

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Bruce smiled and then kissed Clark’s cheek. “But I’m still going to patrol.” 

Clark groaned, shaking his head. “Then I’ll join you.” 

“I’d like that.” Bruce found himself responding. He couldn’t remember when they had ever patrolled before, but it felt right. And tomorrow he’d speak with Tim and his son about the boys’ fate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Twenty four**

“I thought you weren’t looking into the case anymore,” Tim said. 

“I wasn’t actively looking into it. I wasn’t searching for a cure,” Bruce admitted. “But of course I would have had regular checkups. And Mister Fox found something.”

Tim had gone over the data Fox had sent on Bruce’s request. It really looked like whatever it was that made the boys de-age, was losing its effect. Their bodies were working against it. In a few months they would be back to normal. Of course, no one could say if they would even remember this last year or if they would have a gap in their memory. Tim really didn’t know what would be better. He only knew that he would miss these boys. He got used to having little brothers. Everything had changed since Grayson and Todd came into his life. Their lives. It wasn’t only Tim’s life that had changed, it was Bruce’s too. Kon’s. Hell, John’s, Tim thought. Without Little Grayson, John and Bruce would never have met like this. 

“So, they will just wake up one day and be back to their old adult selves,” Tim said. 

“Yes.”

“Fox can predict the week, but not the day,” Tim mused, “Are you going to tell them?” 

“No,” Bruce said. 

Tim nodded, he had thought as much. “What about Damian? John? Roy?”

“I will tell Damian, of course and I will let Roy know, he should be prepared for it. But John…”

“You realize he knows that Clark is Superman, yes? He probably knows you’re the Batman too.”

“I had my suspicions,” Bruce admitted. 

Tim wasn’t really surprised. Bruce could be blind when it came to his own feelings, but he was pretty sharp when it came to his secret. 

“But he doesn’t know that Little Todd and Grayson were Red Hood and Nightwing, Tim. I think it’s better to keep it that way.” 

“You don’t think he will miss them? Question why you sent them away? He loves these boys, Bruce,” Tim said. 

Anguish flittered over Bruce’s face and Tim wanted to kick himself. Bruce loved these boys. He had loved them before, but they never needed him like they did now, never loved him more than they did now. The prospect of losing them was hurting Bruce more than he let on, but then of course, it was Bruce, Tim thought. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

“There is nothing you have to apologize for. Of course it will hurt losing the boys, but there is nothing we can do about it.” 

Tim was kind of glad that the decision was out of their hands. He was pretty sure Bruce was too. All of them have been severely conflicted about what to do. 

“We can make the last six months the best of their lives, Bruce.” 

Bruce smiled at him. “Yes, we can.”

~+~

“So,” Roy said, “I’m getting my partner back, my leader, my Captain.”

Tim smiled at him, took a sip of his latte. “Yes, seems so. We don’t know how his condition will affect him or Grayson. He could remember everything, he could remember nothing.”

Roy reached out and put his hand gently on Tim’s tightly clenched fist on the table. “I will take care of him.”

“I know,” Tim said. “I know, you’re good for him. You and Kory.” 

“Wow, thanks,” Roy replied and Tim knew he meant it. It was true that they never really trusted Roy after his drug problems, but he was good for Jason. Kory too. They did good work as well. And, Tim had to admit, Jason was good for Kory and Roy. 

Tim smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“So what happens now?” Roy asked. 

“We will make the next six months the best we can. And they really like you, so I was hoping you would be willing to help.”

“Of course,” Roy said. 

“Thank you, Roy.”

“You are very welcome,” Roy replied and finally let go of Tim’s hand. Tim missed the touch a bit. “Does Bruce approve of me being involved in raising the kids now?”

“He knows you’re better,” Tim said. 

“I am,” Roy replied. “Mostly thanks to Jay.”

Tim nodded, he knew that Roy would be glad to have his Jason back, but then Roy hadn’t been around them every day for the last six months. Hadn’t seen them play and learn and cry about stupid shit. Hadn’t seen them throw tantrums and cuddle with the kittens or Titus. Little Todd didn’t mean as much to Roy as grown up Jason did. And that was fine, Tim thought, they couldn’t all be heartbroken over losing the little ones. 

“Just let me know how I can make their little lives awesome and if I’m not beating up scumbags or saving the world I’ll be there.” 

“Will do, Roy,” Tim said. 

~+~

“So, it’s gonna resolve itself then,” Kon said, flopping down on the sofa next to Tim. 

Tim liked that Kon so casually invaded his space now. He let himself fall against Kon’s shoulder and Kon put an arm around him. Kon was really fucking warm. Tim snuggled closer. 

“It will, of course there is no telling what will happen after. If they will remember or not, what side effects it could have on their grown up bodies, if it will happen again…so many unknown variables.”

“And you hate not knowing,” Kon said. 

“I hate not knowing, if you don’t know you can’t prepare. I mean…this happened and it affected everything.” 

“In a good way, I would say,” Kon replied. 

Tim had to concede that, yes. Mostly in a good way. Bruce was happier, he and John were dancing around each other. Damian was a real boy, and Tim knew that wouldn’t have happened without Little Todd and Grayson. He himself and Damian were on good terms because of the boys. Even Bruce was more like a father to Tim now. It was strange, but it was good. And Tim had Kon now too. 

“It still sucks that we’re going to lose them. I think Damian grew really fond of them.”

Kon snorted. “Sure he did. Todd has hearts in his eyes when he looks at Damian. Damian is a good big brother.”

“Yes, he is,” Tim said. 

“Maybe it’s time Bruce adopted another kid,” Kon joked. 

“I’d say yes in a heartbeat if we were any other family,” Tim said. But as it was, Bruce could never adopt a kid just so they had a little brother or sister again. The vigilante thing was pretty much a family business. And Tim was sure Bruce didn’t actually want a kid to step into these footsteps. All of them, expect Jason, had found their way to Bruce’s door and his vigilante life, but Brue had brought Jason in to train him as Robin and Jason got killed on Bruce’s watch. Bruce wasn’t going to risk that again. Of course it could be argued, Tim thought, that with Jason’s pre Robin life, he would have been a thief or worse and ended up in a ditch somewhere with a bullet in his head anyway. Like this, Jason had a few good years as Bruce’s charge and then when he came back… Well, Tim really thought, Red Hood did good work. He seemed happy enough with Roy and Kory. Taking names, kicking ass, fucking Dick on the side. 

But the point still stood: Bruce would never bring another kid into this willingly. 

“Yeah,” Kon said. “I know what you mean.” 

“Besides, we have Damian now. Dick will spoil him rotten once he’s back to his adult self,” Tim said. 

“Are you going to take that with grace?” Kon teased. 

Tim huffed out a mock irritated breath. “I’m able to share Dick’s many affections. And it helps that I have you now too.”

“I see. I’m the next best thing.”

Tim sat up and made Kon look at him. “You’re not. You are not second best to Dick, or whoever else, Kon.”

“I was teasing,” Kon replied. “I know I’m not a consolation price.” 

“Good,” Tim said and kissed him. Kon’s tongue instantly invaded Tim’s mouth to stroke his tongue. Tim moaned and climbed onto Kon’s lap, tangled his fingers in Kon’s hair and tugged a bit, which got him a low moan in return. Tim swallowed it down, let it vibrate through his body. 

A soft snigger behind Tim made him pull away from Kon. He glanced over his shoulder, it was Dick. He was caring a box with finger-paints. “We wanted to ask if you wanna play Heroes and Villains again,” he said. 

Tim was half hard in his pants from making out with Kon, but it was hard to say no to Dick. 

“Yeah, sure,” Kon said. 

Dick beamed at them. “Will you paint a mask on my face again, Timmy?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Tim said, breathing slowly and willing his erection away. “Where is Todd?”

“Looking for the black hat,” Dick replied, he looked at Kon, licked his lips. “Does Kon kiss nice?” 

Kon snorted. “Yeah, Tim, do I?”

“Yes, Kon kisses very well.” 

“Can I kiss him?” Dick asked. 

“No,” Jason said from the door.

Dick looked at him. “Why not?” 

“Because he’s Tim’s boyfriend,” Jason answered. “You don’t kiss other people’s boyfriends.”

Dick frowned. “Who made that rule up? It’s stupid.” 

Jason shrugged. “Dunno. It’s what Coach John told me.”

Tim was curious as to why Jason had even asked about it. 

Kon pushed Tim from his lap gently, stood up and then scooped up little Grayson. “It depends on the people involved in the relationship. Some people like kissing outside the relationship, some people have more than one boyfriend or girlfriend, some people have just one.” He kissed Dick’s cheek. “You have to figure out when you’re older what will work for you and your partner.”

“Oh,” Dick said. “That sounds complicated.”

“It can be,” Kon said. 

“I’ll be boyfriends with Todd then,” Dick declared. 

Tim looked over at Jason, who was ducking his head to hide a blush. “Who says I wanna be boyfriends with you?” 

Dick wriggled in Kon’s arms and Kon sat him down. “You don’t wanna?” 

Jason looked up then and grinned. “I’m gonna be Roy’s boyfriend.” 

Dick stuck his tongue out at him. “You’re naughty. I’ll tell Bruce.”

“Well,” Kon said. “We know now who is gonna play the villain this time.”

“Yes, someone who is willing to break Little Grayson’s heart is truly evil,” Tim said. 

“I want a beard!” Jason threw in. 

“Villains have mustaches” Dick said. 

“Or are bold,” Kon whispered. 

Tim slapped his arm lightly. “Don’t give them ideas.”

“I’m gonna have a beard,” Jason said, crossing his arms over his chest. “And a black hat.” 

It seemed that the kissing and boyfriend questions were forgotten. 

“Villains come in all forms and sizes. Even without beards,” Kon said.

“Ha!” Jason replied. 

“Fine,” Dick grumbled. 

“Kon is my hostage, no powers,” Jason said, pointing at Kon. 

“Maiden in distress,” Kon said. “That’s a new one…” His eyes lit up. “Can I wear a skirt?”

Dick clapped his hands. Dick loved to dress up. Tim groaned. “Yes! Follow me. Alfred has a box full of the most amazing things to dress up!”

Tim wasn’t sure if he was horrified or deeply amused about Kon’s enthusiasm. He reserved judgment for when they were done playing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Twenty five**

Damian’s chest felt funny, it was tight and it ached like nothing he’s felt before. His breathing hitched and he felt a little dizzy.

“Damian?” 

Damian shot a glare at his father. “What?” 

“It’ll be okay,” his father assured him and Damian blinked back the sudden wetness in his eyes. 

Damian wasn’t so sure… he rubbed angrily at his eyes, feeling almost betrayed by the tears there. His mother would be so disappointed in him. Why should he care that Grayson and Todd would return back to their former selves? It was better that way. Wasn’t it?

Relief washed over him when his father wrapped his arms around him and Damian buried his face into his father’s chest. He sought comfort and comfort was given. It was still such a new feeling, but he welcomed it. Damian glanced up at his father and he could see how much this was hurting him too. 

But he was still strong, he was the Batman after all. His father.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, but Damian could hear the boys playing in the next room and it only made him cling onto his father more. He didn’t want things to change, he liked being the big brother. 

“What’s wrong?” Grayson suddenly asked as he tried to squeeze in-between him and his father. And then he attempted to wrap his small arms around them as best he could. “It’ll be okay,” he hummed and before Damian or his father could reply, Todd joined them, hugging them too. 

“Yeah, it will be.” Damian stated with more confidence than he felt. The boys looked up at him with sparkling eyes and Damian nodded. 

Grayson chuckled, tugging on Damian’s pants. “Will you play Heroes and Villains with us?” 

Damian blinked, surprised that they had asked him. They normally played heroes and villains with Tim. He glanced up at his father, who smiled proudly at Damian. 

“You guys have fun.” His father added, he leaned in and kissed Damian’s brow and then kneeled down. 

“Me too!” Grayson grinned and kissed Father on the lips. 

“Me three!” Todd giggled and kissed Father too. 

It was a very tender moment and Damian noticed the sadness in his father’s eyes. This was going to be a challenge, not only for him but for all of them. “Take good care of them.” He stated as he glanced at Damian and then left the boys in his care. 

Damian turned his gaze to the boys. “So, Heroes and Villains?” 

“Yay!” The boys cheered and Grayson ran to the small box that he had discarded by the door. “You have to paint our masks!” 

“And I’m gonna be the villain with a beard and black hat.” Todd announced with glee.

Damian raised a brow. “Wouldn’t a villain be more deceiving if he didn’t wear either?” 

The boys’ eyes widened and they shared a glance. 

“Would he have a sword?” Todd asked. 

“Of course.” 

Todd grinned. 

“And I’m your trusty side-kick. And the mighty villain has caught me so you have to save me!” Grayson explained. 

Damian smiled, “I’m the hero?” 

They both nodded. “You’re a Robin now.” 

Damian’s heart skipped a beat at the acknowledgment. Father had officially named him a Robin in training, only the week before. He wouldn’t be able to patrol on his own, but he was allowed on the streets for a few hours with Batman at his side. Damian thought it was ridiculous to have such limitations, Tim was able to patrol on his own as Robin. But he was pleased that his father trusted him so much to be part of the team. He had wanted so much to be the Robin to his father’s Batman. “Yes, I am.” 

The boys clapped their hands in excitement and they rushed to get ready for their games. Damian helped Todd paint a mask on Grayson’s face and they took turns painting one on his own face. 

“Are we ready?” Damian asked and Grayson screamed, running around the room before he darted out of the door like he was flying. 

“I’ll find you my pretty!” Todd cackled and raced after him. 

Damian chuckled, giving them a head start and then he went after them. 

~*~ 

They played for hours, until Alfred made them get ready for dinner. Damian cleaned up and headed to the dining room. 

Damian couldn’t help a smile that tugged at his lips when he saw that John was already at the table. “Coach.” He nodded as he took his seat. 

“Damian.” He greeted with that ridiculous smile of his…. He must have had a good talk with Father, “How was your day?”

“Good. I played Heroes and Villains with the boys.” 

John chuckled. “Ah, yes. I remember those days.” 

“But you’re on the side of the heroes these days, Detective.” Damian smiled. “Or do you have a villainous side?” He questioned, meaning it to be more of a tease, but it came out a bit more harshly. 

John’s eyes widen slightly. “I’d say more heroic.” 

Damian studied him. He still thought John should be with his Father instead of the Alien. John would be good for him. “What are your intentions?” Damian questioned, because he really wanted to know, it was blatantly obvious that he liked his father. 

“Intentions?” He repeated, seemingly confused. 

“Don’t be daft, Detective.” Damian snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you going to go on a date with my father?” 

John snorted and shook his head. He looked a little sad, wistful? “Your father is spoken for.” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I asked.” He noticed his father’s silhouette near the door frame and Damian knew he must be listening. “Would you go out with him?” 

John’s face flushed and he had that goofy look again. “Yes.” 

“Good.” Damian grinned and hoped that this would spur his father into making the next move. 

Before John could add anything, the boys came racing into the dining room. They ran to John greeting him and then took their seats. 

“Nero!” Grayson giggled as the cat jumped up on the table, followed by his brother “Tiberius! It’s not time for you to eat!” 

Alfred let out a long withering sigh. “I don’t believe I’ve set places for Tiberius and Nero.” 

Todd laughed. “They don’t eat people food! Come on boys, you heard Alfred.” He scooped up Tiberius and Grayson picked up Nero.

Damian huffed, glancing at Titus and feeling proud that he was such a good dog and he’s stayed close by the whole afternoon. He’d have to sneak some extra goodies for him later. 

After the kittens were off the table, Bruce joined them and they had a very spirited dinner. But then again, any meal with the boys was lively. 

Damian ate quietly as he pondered what it would be like when they returned to normal. Would they still be living in the manor? Would they come to dinner like this? 

Damian reached out and gave Titus a few bites of his meal. At least he’ll always have Titus by his side. 

Grayson jumped up on his chair, telling Father and John about their adventures. 

Would they still like him? Want to play with him? 

Damian would miss them. He would just have to take one day at a time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty-six**

Tim watched Damian and Bruce being Batman and Robin and he was surprised to not feel the pang of jealousy or anger he had been expecting. 

Damian had been a pain in the ass the first time he showed up, but the boys had him softening up and fitting in in no time. 

Tim liked Damian, he liked that Bruce was trying to be a good father to him and not only the Batman to Damian’s Robin. 

Tim had had entertained the vague ideas about branching out in the privacy of his head, but it hadn’t been an option before. Not really, because Batman needed a Robin and there had been no one to take his place before. Now there was Damian and he was well trained, he was compassionate too. He was what Bruce needed. 

Tim smiled and shot his grapple. 

~+~

“What’s up?” Kon asked. Tim could hear nothing in the background, but since Kon was back on the farm visiting the Kents it was no wonder at all. If he strained his ear, he could probably hear a cow or a bird in the distance. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Tim replied. 

“You do that a lot. We established that like five minutes into knowing each other,” Kon said. 

Tim smiled. Wasn’t that true? “I’ve been thinking about branching out.”

“Like what? Opening your own bakery?”

Tim laughed. “No, I’m a horrible baker. I think it’s time for me to leave the Robin mantle behind, hand it over to the new generation.” 

“You want to stop being Robin?” Kon asked. 

Now that Kon stopped moving, Tim realized that there had been background noises filtering through before. “Yes,” Tim answered. “Not right this second, obviously, but yes. As soon as Damian is ready.”

“Damian thinks he’s ready now. He thinks he was ready when he was like six, Tim.” 

“But we both know that’s not true. Skill alone doesn’t make Robin.” 

“I can’t believe we’re talking vigilante stuff over the phone, Tim.”

“It’s a secure line,” Tim replied, nearly rolling his eyes, as if he would be so careless. Kon knew him better than that. 

“So, you have a new name and life planned all out already?” Kon asked. 

“I still plan on being your fearless leader,” Tim teased. 

“Will your costume be as tight as Nightwing’s? Are you going to ditch the cape too?”

“So people can better stare at my ass? You really want that?”

“Let me think about it. There are pros and cons to this. It needs to be weighed and examined.”

Tim smiled. “So you think it’s a good idea?” 

“I know you, you’ve been thinking about this a lot. And now with Damian running around and being a real boy, you think you can leave Batman and find yourself.” 

This was, Tim had to admit, pretty much that. 

“You don’t need my permission to do it, and I know you know that, but I am pleased that you’d value my opinion,” Kon added. 

“What are you doing anyway?” Tim asked, changing the subject. He heard all he needed to hear from Kon regarding the matter. 

“Repairing the fence,” Kon replied. “It’s not as heroic as saving the world, but much safer.”

“When will you be back?” Tim missed Kon, he hadn’t thought before that he would miss Kon so much. 

“I can fly over tonight,” Kon replied. 

“What will the Kents say when you spend the night?”

“As if they don’t know that we’re fucking every chance we get, Tim. They’re farmers, not idiots.”

“I know that!” Tim said, feeling himself blush. 

“It’s a date then. See you later.”

“Yeah,” Tim said and hung up the phone. 

It seemed that right now everyone was in favor for Tim branching out, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Dick would say once he was back to normal. So many things would be different when he and Jason became grown-ups again. In a way, even if they remembered, they would still lose a year of their lives. 

He wished he could prepare for when they woke up as adults again, but there was no way. Tim just had to hope for the best, like the rest of them. 

 

~+~

“Bruce,” Tim said, as Bruce came out of the shower, he was already dressed to go upstairs. “A word?”

Bruce nodded and motioned to the stairs. “Library?”

Tim shook his head. “Here is fine.”

Bruce looked at him steadily. “It’s a Robin matter then?”

“Yes,” Tim said. He had been thinking about it for the last few days. Bruce and Damian were really a good team, not as seamless yet as he and Bruce were, but Tim was sure that would come with time. He had talked it over with Kon too. 

“Are you unhappy that Damian is Robin as well? Do you think I will make the same mistake twice? I would never throw you out,” he winced just slightly. Bruce had never admitted to making a mistake by firing Dick as Robin before. 

Tim shook his head. “I know you wouldn’t, but I was thinking about it and maybe it is time for me to spread my wings.”

“You want to leave?” Bruce asked. 

“I want to – evolve,” Tim settled on because it was the closest to what he was feeling. “It’s time for me to leave the nest, so to speak.” He smiled. 

“I see,” Bruce said. “You’ve been thinking about it for a while.” 

Tim nodded, even if it wasn’t a question at all. Bruce was sharp after all. He had suspected that Tim had been playing with the thought for some time. 

“I won’t leave you or the boys.”

Bruce smiled. “I know. Did you chose a new name yet? A new costume?”

“I have ideas about the costume, but not the name,” Tim admitted. 

“Can I see?” Bruce asked.

“Yes,” Tim said. “I’d love your input,” he added and opened the encrypted folder with his designs. 

“The mask,” Bruce said amused. 

Tim shrugged. It was the one he was constantly painting on Dick’s little face, but of course without all the glitter and diamonds. The shape was the same. “I’ve been drawing it so much lately I figured why not?”

“It’s a good design, Tim,” Bruce said and he sounded proud. 

Tim felt that certain warm feeling in his heart that meant he was happy. “Thank you. Not sure about the color yet.” 

“We can play around with different schemes,” Bruce said. 

Tim nodded. It was kinda fun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Twenty seven**

To say that John was shocked would be the understatement of the century. 

He stared at Bruce and he knew he was staring at Bruce, but he couldn’t help it. “Like a date?” He sounded, to his own ears, like an awkward teenager who had never been asked out. He wanted to slap himself. 

Bruce’s lips curled into a soft smile. “Yes, John, like a date. In fact, exactly like a date.” 

John bit his lip. “I can’t.” He wanted, oh god, did he ever want to, but he wasn’t that guy, he wasn’t the secret lover, he wouldn’t-

“I think,” Bruce said, coming a step closer and John could smell him now, great, “You are mistaken about my relationship with Superman.” 

“You are in a relationship, it’s pretty clear to me. Besides the man can beat me into a pulp with his little finger, Bruce.” 

Bruce laughed. “He wouldn’t, besides he has someone else, so it’s only fair I can go out and be with someone when he isn’t here.” 

“You’ve obviously talked this through with him already,” John said. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. 

“And he is obviously fine with it,” John said. 

“Yes,” Bruce repeated. “The question is, are you fine with it?” 

“Going out with you? Yes, the other thing…” he shrugged. He didn’t know. Would he be okay with his boyfriend having a boyfriend? Even if that boyfriend is Superman? Especially when that boyfriend was Superman? Bruce would still have sex with Superman? Was John okay with that? He didn’t know, but he wanted Bruce. Maybe it was worth it, finding out. 

“Let’s start with dinner then?” Bruce asked. 

“In a public place?” 

“Yes, you will have to dress up,” Bruce answered smiling. 

John could feel himself flush. Fuck. “Will you pick me up, give me flowers?” It was meant as a joke of course, but Bruce didn’t laugh. 

“Yes, I will,” Bruce said earnestly. 

John wanted to tell him he wasn’t a woman and didn’t need all of that, but the truth was, romance wasn’t only for the fairer sex. John liked romance. 

“Okay,” John said. 

“Okay?” Bruce asked. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go out with you,” John clarified. 

“Excellent,” Bruce said and stepped back. 

And suddenly it was a whole lot easier to think. Damn it. “Text me the details.”

“I will,” Bruce said. It seemed like he wanted to say something else, but then the boys crashed into Bruce and he laughed, crouched down to be able to look into their eyes. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“You promised us a story!” Todd said, crossing his arms over his small chest. 

“I did indeed, but you promised to wait in your bed for me,” Bruce replied. 

“But-” Little Grayson tried. 

“No buts,” Bruce said, he scooped them up, kissed their foreheads and they giggled, snuggling closer to his broad chest. 

This was too cute for words. Who would have thought that Bruce Wayne was perfect father and husband material? 

“You wanna hear Bruce’s story?” Grayson asked John. 

“He tells the best stories, except for Tim,” Todd amended. 

“Oh, except for Tim?” Bruce teased. 

“He makes the best voices!” Todd said, nodding. 

“Even the girls,” Grayson backed him up. 

“Ah, then,” Bruce said. 

“Do you want to hear a story?” Grayson asked again. 

“Aren’t you too young to invite men into your bedroom?” John asked with a smile. 

Grayson frowned. He was too small to understand it yet. 

“John,” Bruce said. 

“Well, I know you aren’t too young,” John teased. 

Bruce smiled. “You are welcome to hear the good night story.” 

“Sure,” John said easily, letting the flirting go. He followed Bruce to the boy’s bedroom. The kittens were already on the bed. Curled up around each other and only opened their eyes as Bruce set the boys down onto the bed. They scrambled under the covers and John took one of the chairs, as Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and started his story. 

It was an adventure story, John nearly laughed, because it was pretty close to some of the cases the Batman had been involved in, but except for drugs the smugglers were smuggling candy. 

Batman’s kid friendly adventures. 

When Bruce was done, he kissed the boys on the cheeks and then motioned for John to follow him outside quietly. 

John glanced at the boys on his way out, they too, like the kittens, were curled around each other. 

“They are adorable,” John said. 

“Yes, they are,” Bruce replied, but a shadow flickered over his face, too fast to be really sure it was there. 

John wanted to ask about it anyway, but he didn’t know if he had the right. He let it go. Said his goodbyes instead and drove home. 

~+~

John was nervous. His first date with Bruce Wayne. And it was an official date too. He had changed three times and then sighed frustrated. It was no use, he would never look as good as Bruce and that wasn’t only true because John could not afford an Armani suit on his salary. He ran his hand though his hair, musing it up a bit and then tied his skinny tie. It worked for him. 

That was as good as it got, he thought with a last look into the mirror. 

He was just grabbing for his keys when the doorbell rang. John smiled. Bruce was very punctual. 

He opened the door: Bruce looked breathtakingly good. He was holding a bouquet of Calla Lilies in three different colors. 

John was glad it wasn’t roses. The Calla Lilies felt a lot manlier for some reason. 

“John,” Bruce said. “You look very handsome.”

“Thank you,” John replied, taking the flowers and putting them in a vase. Bruce waited in the hall, patiently. “The flowers are very beautiful.” 

Bruce nodded in acknowledgment. “Shall we? The car is waiting.” 

Of course it was, John thought. He nodded. 

Alfred wasn’t behind the wheel, which made sense, John guessed. Someone had to watch the little ones.   
The restaurant was pricy, but small and the waiters were discreet. 

“Nice,” John said as the waiter took their orders. 

“I thought this would suit you,” Bruce replied. 

“Low key, you mean?” 

Bruce smiled. “Yes, I don’t want your private life blown across every gossip magazine, just because we have dinner.” 

That was another thing, John thought, when you were dating someone like Bruce Wayne. Gossip. John was a cop, gossip was not good when you were a cop. 

John wondered what would happen if they got serious. “That is very thoughtful of you.” 

“I can be thoughtful,” Bruce replied. 

The food was excellent, Bruce’s company too. They started out talking about the kids, but soon moved on to more grown up topics. Bruce was a good listener, but then John knew he would be. He was the Batman after all, observing was in his nature. 

They stayed until closing time and John blinked as he realized how late it was. 

“I had a good time,” John said. 

Bruce smiled. “Me too, I’ll take you home now.” 

John nodded, he didn’t want this to end. What he wanted and what was playing at the back of his mind as they drove towards John’s apartment was shoving Bruce against the wall in John’s hallway, because he was just that impatient. He would sink to his knees and pin Bruce’s hips with his hands, then nuzzle Bruce’s cock through his expensive Armani pants. What John wanted was to suck Bruce’s cock. He’s wanted to suck Bruce Wayne’s cock since he was old enough to know about such things. And right now with Bruce so close to him, it was harder and harder to remember why he shouldn’t. He swallowed and looked out of the window, watching the night city fly by. 

“John?” Bruce asked. 

John shook his head. “Sorry, spaced out a bit.” 

“I could see that,” Bruce replied. “We’re nearly there.” He added just as the car came to a stop. 

“Would it be too bold to ask you if you wanted to come up for a drink?” John asked with a smile. He was fully prepared to be let down gently, so it came as a surprise when Bruce accepted. 

“I would like to come up for a drink,” Bruce answered. 

John could feel Bruce’s heat and smell his cologne all the way up to his apartment. He unlocked the door, waited until they were inside, kicked the door shut and looked at Bruce. “You know I actually don’t have any alcohol-”

“So this was a ploy to get me here?” Bruce interrupted, leaning in slightly. 

“Yes,” John said and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft at first, before John let Bruce take it over. Let Bruce take him over. Desire build inside John like a wave, a storm really and he clutched at Bruce’s expensive jacket to drag him impossibly closer. When the need to breathe became too much he let go of Bruce’s lips and leaned his head against Bruce’s shoulder, panting. 

“John-”

“You want to spend the night?” John cut him off. 

Bruce’s eyes became dark with desire. He kissed John again. “I’d love to, but I can’t. I wasn’t planning on-”

“Being seduced?” John said. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. 

“That is the beauty of being seduced, Bruce,” John said, “You can’t plan for it.”

Bruce kissed him again. 

John wanted to tear his clothes away and lick his skin, but he took control of the kiss instead, let it tapper out slowly. “Next time?”

Bruce smiled. “Yes.”

It was hard to let go of Bruce, but John managed somehow, he pressed his back against the opposite wall in the small hall and ran a hand through his hair. “Just so you know, I’m gonna think about this and how it could have went when I jerk off as soon as I’m in the shower.” 

Bruce groaned, but kept his hands to himself. “Next time,” he said and it sounded like a promise. 

John smiled. “Please find your own way out, I fear if I get to touch you again, I’m gonna lose all semblance of control.” 

Bruce nodded. “Good night, John.”

“Good night, Bruce.” He listened to the soft click as his door was closed behind Bruce and then took a deep breath. Well, this went rather well, he thought. 

John knew that Bruce wanted him too. There were only two things John thought that would make Bruce leave him in such a state of arousal: the boys, and patrol. Tonight it was most likely the later. The Batman probably had a case he needed to solve, needed to be out there. 

John would have to get used to it if he wanted to be with Bruce. He didn’t think it would be so hard to adjust his schedule.

Speaking of hard, he thought wryly and ran a hand over his still trapped cock. A hot shower and jerking off to Bruce’s kisses and the smell of his skin sounded like a really good idea right now. He hoped that Bruce would do the same once he was home. 

He couldn’t wait for their next date.


	28. Chapter 28

**Twenty Eight**

“I’m not sure this constitutes as a date,” John chuckled as he leaned in closer to him.

Bruce smiled as he breathed in the musky scent of John’s cologne and he had to push back the impulse to press him against the nearest hard surface and fuck him senseless. He shook his head and focused on the boys running ahead of them. “Could you deprive the boys of this small request?” He questioned instead. 

John snorted, “Such a dirty trick, you know I can’t say no to them.” 

“I know.” Bruce chuckled, he knew this all too well. 

The boys suddenly stopped as they caught sight of the ‘North Pole’ in the middle of Gotham Plaza. There were candy cane trees and fake fluffy white snow around a small hut and big red chair. It was garishly decorated with lights and fake icicles and Bruce tended to avoid the area at all costs, but this year… this year was special and he had two young boys that had been asking to go ever since Damian had told them all about it. Bruce was proud of Damian for encouraging their imagination and belief in Santa Claus. He was a good older brother. 

“Look!” Dick gasped with awe as he pointed to a fat man in a red suit emerging from the little hut. “It’s Santa Claus!!”

“Ho. Ho. Ho.” The man put on a huge display for the kids, Bruce had to admit that the man looked and acted the part. “Merry Christmas!” He waved to all the families before he took his spot on the chair, ready to greet the first child in line.

“Can we get a picture with Santa?” Jason asked, reaching out to grab Bruce’s hand and squeezing it tight. 

“Yeah, can we?” Dick joined in and there was no way that he’d deny them this request. 

“Of course.” Bruce smiled and they jumped up with joy and dashed to the end of the line. 

“Looks like you can’t say no, either.” John teased as they joined the boys in line and they waited for their turn. “What are you going to ask Santa for Christmas?”

Dick smiled brightly, gesturing wildly with his arms. “An elephant!” 

Bruce eyes widened slightly with amusement. “An elephant?”

“Yep!” Dick’s eyes were sparkling. “We can keep her in the gardens!” 

“Sounds feasible to me,” John smiled, only encouraging him more. “And what do you want Todd?”

Jason blushed. “An elephant.” 

Bruce couldn’t help but smile, of course Jason would ask for an elephant too. For Dick. 

Dick bounced on his toes at the very thought of having an elephant and Bruce wished he could give him that and more. “You think Santa will bring us one?” 

“Have you been a good boy?” John asked and Dick pursed his lips, tilting his head as he thought about it. 

“Yep!” He nodded his head and took Jason’s hand in his. 

“Then maybe,” John replied, glancing over at Bruce. “What do you think?” 

The boys looked up at him, expectantly. 

“Anything is possible,” Bruce settled on, not wanting to dismiss the one thing the boys wanted. There had to be something he could do for them instead. Or perhaps he could get an elephant on loan? Buy one for the local zoo and let them have a chance at naming it? He’d have to think about it. 

The boys cheered and then turned toward the front of the line. They were up next and they were bubbling with excitement. 

The elf attendant smiled at the boys, her eyes widening when she realized who he was. “Bruce Wayne,” she gasped, her cheeks flushing redder than her rosy makeup. “You practically own the place, you could have skipped ahead.”

Bruce shook his head, there were times when he used his name to get him preferential treatment, but it was good for the boys to wait their turn like everyone else. “No need, my boys were perfectly happy to wait their turn.”

“It’s not fair to the other kids,” Dick pointed out and Jason nodded in agreement. Bruce felt a tug at his heart, he was so proud of his boys.

The elf smiled and ushered the boys forward. “Would you like to go up one by one or together?” She asked and the boys shared a look with each other, sharing a smile.

“Together,” they said in unison and they followed her to Santa. 

“They’re adorable.” John commented as they watched the boys talk adamantly with Santa and then smiled brightly as the elf took their picture. 

Bruce nodded, “Yes, they are.” And there was a painful tug at his heart at the reminder that they wouldn’t be this young for much longer. It made him cherish these moments even more. 

The boys rushed back to them a moment later, each of them holding a copy of their picture with Santa. “Did you see us?” Dick asked as he held up their picture. “See!!” 

“Very nice,” Bruce smiled as he took the picture to study it more closely. The boys were holding hands and smiling brightly, it was one of the few pictures that he had of Jason where he was smiling and happy. “We’ll have to hang it up when we get home.” 

The boys cheered and Bruce offered the picture to John to admire as well. 

“Can we get pomme frites?” Jason asked as they started to walk away from the festivities. 

Bruce raised a brow, surprised at the request. 

“Pomme frites?” John repeated and then snorted. “Only your kids would make asking for French fries sound so fancy.” 

Bruce chuckled. “Alfred does insist on exposing them to multicultural items.”

“Even broccoli,” Dick made a face, shaking his head. “Yucky.”

“But broccoli is good for you,” Bruce stated and glanced at his watch, it was indeed time for lunch. “Where would you like to go for lunch?” 

“The train place!” Dick grinned and Bruce frowned, not recalling any train place. “Timmy took us last week!” Dick gushed. “They have a huge train set and the train that goes round the whole place and it just goes around and around!”

“It delivered our food,” Jason added. “They have good pomme frites!”

“Ah,” Bruce smiled as he suddenly remembered Tim mentioning it, “The Caboose.” 

“Sounds fascinating, I’ve never been.” John commented. “I think it sounds perfect, we should go.” 

The boys clapped and then turned, looking expectantly at Bruce. 

Bruce had never been either, but he had heard all about it from Tim. He glanced at John, making sure he was indeed okay with going. John nodded and Bruce smiled. “Sounds like a date,” Bruce agreed. “Let’s go.” 

“Yay,” the boys cheered and dashed ahead of them, back toward the car so they could head to The Caboose.

~*~

After lunch, they headed back to the manor. The boys said their goodbyes to John before they rushed off to find Damian to show him their picture with Santa Claus. 

Bruce stood to the side, waiting until John turned his attention to him. John smiled and then tugged Bruce into a heated kiss. 

Bruce groaned as they parted, wanting more than anything to take John upstairs. They had only been officially dating for a few weeks and they had taken it slowly at first, but they had been intimate many times since then. “Are you sure you have to go?”

“Duty calls,” he frowned. “Believe me, I wish I could call in. But Gordon would have my head.” 

Bruce nodded, understanding completely. John was a fine police officer and he was on his way to making detective very soon.

“Fuck,” John groaned and before Bruce could reprimand him, John’s lips were on his again.

Bruce responded eagerly to the kiss and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him flush against his chest. He could feel John’s erection brush against his own. 

“Shit, I have to go.” John grumbled as he reluctantly pulled away. “Are you free this weekend?” 

“Yes,” Bruce replied, his voice deep and husky. “Does that mean you’ll be joining us for Christmas?”

John’s eyes widened, “Really?” 

“Yes,” Bruce smiled, wanting John to join them. It would be one of the first Christmas’ that they celebrated. And Bruce had already spoiled the boys by buying far too many gifts… but he wanted their Christmas to be special. He couldn’t wait to see their bright eyes when they saw all of their gifts Christmas day. 

“That would be really nice,” John smiled a small goofy smile that Bruce loved seeing on his face. “I’ve not really had a reason to, you know?” He shrugged. “I don’t have a family-”

“You have us,” Bruce reassured him. 

“Fuck,” John moaned and threw himself against Bruce and kissed him once more. “You really are like the perfect boyfriend.” He breathed as they parted. 

Bruce laughed at that. “I do have rather dusty baggage of my own.” And a cave of bats.

John shook his head. “Don’t we all?” He glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed. “I gotta go, but Christmas… and maybe a sleepover too?” He winked.

Bruce smiled. “Yes.” 

“See you soon,” John grinned and then headed toward the front door. 

Bruce waited until he was gone and then headed down to the cave. The cool cave air felt good against his flushed skin and he tried to will away his erection. 

He sighed, sitting down in the chair and closing his eyes briefly. 

“You smell like pure sex.” 

Bruce startled slightly at Clark’s voice and gasped as Clark turned his chair around to face him. “Do I?” Bruce questioned his cock swelling even more at the way that Clark looked at him. 

“You were with him,” he assumed, jealousy flickering in his eyes and Bruce couldn’t help but find it hot. 

“Yes.” 

Clark’s eyes were suddenly even darker and he tugged Bruce up to him, kissing him. Bruce held onto him as they floated in the air, Bruce’s breath hitching even more. 

Bruce wondered briefly why Clark, Superman, was here. But the way he moved against him gave him pause. He shuddered when Clark’s strong hands stroked him to full hardness. “Bedroom,” Bruce managed to state, the last thing he needed was the boys to walk in on them. 

Clark smirked and then within a blink of an eye they were in Bruce’s room. Bruce loved watching Clark strip off his suit, revealing every muscle and golden skin. His lovers had such different bodies and he loved them each for their differences. 

Their lips met in a hungry kiss and then Bruce completely surrendered to Clark. 

~*~ 

“Oh,” Clark chuckled as he pulled away long enough to rummage through his suit and handed over an envelope. “For you.”

Bruce raised a brow, so this was why he had dropped in unexpectedly. “Is this what I think it is?”

Clark shrugged, “Maybe.” 

Bruce huffed, sitting up to open it. “Secret Santa?” He deadpanned as he read Diana’s fancy script. 

“It’ll be fun,” his smile was the goofy farm boy and not the hardened Superman. “The League hasn’t really done anything before and with you so in the season, we thought why not?” 

Bruce snorted. “Secret Santa?” He repeated himself, not able to wrap his mind around it. “Ollie approved of this?”

“Dinah talked him into it.” 

Bruce sighed, not really upset about the idea as he thought he would be. The boys had really opened him up to so much. “Fine.”

“Good.” Clark grinned as he rolled them over and he was blanketing Bruce once more. They stayed that way for a while, just trading kisses… it was a rare moment, they seldom had a chance to indulge in things like this and Bruce had to admit how much he enjoyed it. That was more of John’s influence. 

Clark stiffened, his gaze growing distant and Bruce knew that someone was calling out for Superman and their little afternoon rendezvous would be over soon. 

“Go,” Bruce smiled, kissing him softly as he reluctantly pulled away. 

Clark nodded and a second later he was fully dressed as Superman. “Later.”

Before Bruce could reply he was gone. He sighed, showering quickly before dressing and heading down to the cave. He sent a note to Diana and started working on his open cases. He hoped to get most of his work done so the upcoming weekend he’d be free and indulge in the Christmas activities with his boys and John.


	29. Chapter 29

**Twenty-Nine**

February was cold, like always in Gotham. Tim was glad he was inside. He had just talked to Kon on the phone and they had made plans to see each other on the weekend when Dick burst into Tim's room. Whenever Tim stayed at the manor, because of vigilante business or for convince, he knew that there was practically no privacy to be had with Little Grayson and Todd around. 

“It snowed!” Dick said excited. 

“I know, it's been snowing on and off for days, Little Grayson,” Tim replied. 

Dick nodded. “We are going to play outside.” 

“Have fun,” Tim said, he would stay inside, with a book, or watch a movie. There was a lot he had to catch up on. Bart was forever pestering him to finally watch, 'Tale of Two Sisters' – the Korean version. 

Dick's face fell. Tim was in real trouble and he knew it. “Don't you want to come with and build a snowman with us?” Dick asked. 

Tim sighed, the truth was, no he didn't want to go outside. It was really fucking cold. He would have to put on layers of clothes. “Is Damian coming?” 

Dick shook his head. “He's gone over to see Mark and Colin.” 

Ah, Tim thought. Bruce wasn't home, because of Wayne Enterprises business and later a lunch with John. Probably some x-rated activities with John too. Tim was the only one left to drag outside and build a snowman. 

“You don't know how to build a snowman, do you?” 

Dick shook his head. “No.” 

Tim smiled. “Let me put on some warm clothes.”

“Thank you, Timmy! You're the best!” Dick said and launched himself at Tim. Tim caught him effortlessly, like always. He pressed a soft kiss to Dick's cheek and then let him down, so he could run and tell Jason that they were going to build a snowman together. The things he did for these boys. Honestly. 

But they wouldn't stay boys for much longer. Come April they would be adults again. Time was running out for them all. 

Maybe that was the reason Damian was spending more time with his friends lately. He was a good brother, but he was also facing the loss of his siblings. It was hard for all of them of course, but Tim feared it was hardest for Damian. 

He got up and put on warmer clothes, it wouldn't do to let Jay and Dick wait. They came up with all kinds of things when bored and cooped up. Especially Dick, Jason was content with a book too. But Dick...was a whole other story. Last week, they found him hanging from the chandelier in the never used dining room. Fun times. Tim saw Alfred snap a picture. 

“Timmy!” Dick yelled and Tim smiled. 

“Coming!” He yelled back and made his way down the hall. 

The boys were already dressed, hats, gloves, and warm scarves. The scarves had been a gift from Roy. He claimed to have made them himself. Tim could almost believe it. Jason's was neon yellow and Dick's neon pink. The boys loved their scarves to pieces. 

“What took you so long?” Jason asked. 

“It wasn't that long, you two are just impatient,” Tim teased. 

Jason huffed, Dick grabbed Tim's hand and tugged him towards the door. “You know how to build a snowman, right?” Jason asked. 

“I know how to build the best snowman,” Tim replied. The thing was, the one he had in mind, he built for the first time when he had been twelve. Dick had showed him. He had dragged Tim outside on a Saturday morning in February and they built a Batman snowman with a carrot nose, because Dick was just that kind of little shit sometimes. It had made Tim laugh. There was a picture of that with him, Dick and the snowman that Alfred took. Now he would make a new picture with Jason in the mix. Tim was really glad about that. 

“So?” Dick asked. 

“I think we should make a Batman snowman,” Tim replied. 

“Oh!” Jason said, all for it. 

Dick looked at Jason and Tim could see the love in his eyes. It was such an uncomplicated love. It made Tim's heart ache. Dick had been so unhappy about his and Jason's relationship – if you could have called it that – before. Now everything between them was simple. No hidden agendas, just them and how they felt about each other. 

“Let's do it,” Dick decided. 

“Did you bring a carrot?” Tim asked. 

Dick rummaged in his pocket and produced a small carrot. “Yes, will this do? I asked before taking it. Alfred said I could have it. ” 

“That was very good of you. Yes, it will do just nicely. So first we need to gather a lot of snow. Like this,” Tim said and showed them how to make a small ball and roll it into a big one. Once they had three of them, Tim got to work on the details. The boys helped with the cape and the cowl and Jason did the honors of the carrot nose. Once they were done, they stared at the snow-Batman in awe. 

“We should take a picture with it,” Tim said. 

“Yes,” Jason agreed at once. He smiled at Tim. “You think Bruce will like it?”

“I'm sure he will love it,” Tim assured him. 

“I'll get Alfred,” Dick said and ran off. 

Tim and Jason stayed in the snowy garden. 

“This is really cool,” Jason said. “Where did you learn to build a snow-Batman?”

“A good friend showed me how when I was a kid,” Tim replied. 

“Was he at the party?” Jason asked. Tim was pretty sure Jason was referring to the Christmas party that Bruce threw for them a week before Christmas. It was friends and vigilantes only. Roy had been carrying around Mistletoe and got kissed a lot. 

“Yes, he was,” Tim replied and was thankfully spared more questions when Dick and Alfred arrived with the camera. Alfred smiled knowingly at Tim. 

“I see,” he said. “The snow-Batman returns.” 

Tim laughed. “He does. Do you mind taking a picture of us with him?”

“Not at all, Master Tim, not at all.” 

They followed Alfred's instructions and let Alfred take several pictures. Once that was done Dick wanted to make snow angles and Tim was already wet and dirty, so he made a few too. After that they had a snowball fight where it was every man for himself. Dick won the snowball fight, but declared he would share his prize. Which was extra marshmallows in his hot chocolate. 

Once they were all warm and dry again, Tim got snacks and the hot chocolate and they bundled up on the couch to watch a movie. It was Aladdin again. The boys loved it and sang loudly with the characters on screen.

Tim thought they were endlessly adorable. 

~+~

“So what you're saying is that you are glad the little ones got you out of the house,” Kon said over the phone once Tim was done telling him about how he spent his day at the manor. 

“Yes,” Tim replied. 

“And that you will miss them horribly,” Kon said gently. 

“Yes,” Tim repeated. He would miss them horribly. He hoped that they would remember this, all of it. He hoped he and Jason could be friends. Like they were now. Maybe they could discuss books and have snowball fights and tease Roy about his Mistletoe.

“Tim...”

“I know. I know I can't do anything about it, except make the best of the time we have left and on most days I'm fine, but then it hits me like a blow to the head that they will be gone and-”

“It makes you sad,” Kon finished the sentence. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“But won't you be glad to have Dick back?” 

“I will, still. I feel like I'm losing my little brothers,” Tim said. 

“And that's normal, because you are, Tim.”

Tim sighed. “You are horrible at comforting people.”

“Maybe, but I'm awesome at distracting people,” Kon said. 

“What-” he was interrupted by his phone telling him he got a message. It was a picture of Kon, naked. “Oh.”

“Care to guess what I'm doing now?” Kon asked, Tim didn't have to guess, the next picture he got was showing Kon fisting his cock. 

“Kon-”

“You should get naked, Tim. Right now,” Kon cut him off. Tim's cock was taking an interest in those pictures, the boys were long in bed, so he did as Kon said. Once he came, listening to Kon getting himself off on the other end of the line he felt a lot calmer and sleepy. 

The last thought he had before sleep claimed him, was that yes, Kon was awesome at distracting people.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thirty**

“What are you doing?” Tim asked. 

Roy thought he sounded a bit horrified, for Tim that was. “What does it look like?” 

“Like you want Bruce to have a nervous breakdown once he comes home from the office,” Tim replied. 

Roy laughed. 

Little Grayson and Todd looked up from their crafting. Dick had glitter in his hair and a pink heart painted on his cheek. Jason did that and Roy thought it was the most adorable thing to witness. He had been so careful with Dick. Hard to believe that he used to fuck Dick hard and with no real regard for Dick’s pleasure. 

Jason had been pretty messed up about being in love with Dick, but now it was all innocent and good and warm and it gave Roy fuzzy feelings. 

“You and I both know, Bruce is a sucker for Little Grayson and Todd,” he replied. 

Tim crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at him and the mess they made. “What is this pink disaster about anyway?” 

Dick looked at Tim. “Valentine’s Day!” 

“Valentine’s Day,” Tim repeated slowly. 

“Yes, we’re making cards,” Dick said, smiling. Grinning really from ear to ear. 

“For whom?” Tim asked, but Roy could see his features softening already. He was as enthralled and ensnared by those two like everyone else. 

“Everyone!” Dick said. “I have one for Bruce and Damian, you and Kon. And Alfred and Roy and John and Superman! And Todd, of course.” He smiled at Jason then, and Jason ducked his head, went back to his paper heart and safety scissors. 

“That is very nice of you,” Tim said. 

“You want to make one for Kon too?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, you should make one for Kon too, he is your boyfriend,” Roy said. 

“I don’t do Valentine’s Day,” Tim replied. 

“Why?” Jason asked. There was glitter on his cheek too. From when Dick patted it gently a bit ago. It was red glitter, it fit Jason. 

“Because-”

“You’re a horrible boyfriend?” Roy cut in. 

Tim glared. “I’m not.” 

“Then make Kon a card,” Jason said, handing him a piece of pink cardboard. 

Tim glared at Roy, but then took the cardboard anyway. 

“You should put glitter on it too, and maybe write a haiku,” Roy said. 

“What’s a haiku?” Jason wanted to know. 

It never was so obvious to Roy, like now, that Jason craved knowledge. He loved to learn new things and it was nice to know that he was learning non-lethal things while being this cute little boy. Roy took out his phone and snapped several pictures of the boys making cards and Tim trying to not show how much fun he was having. 

“It’s a poem. A Japanese poem,” Tim explained. 

“Very short, and to the point,” Roy added. 

Tim gave him a look. 

“What?” Roy asked. “I read and know shit.” 

“Language,” Tim, Dick, and Jason said at the same time. 

Roy groaned. “Fine. I know about stuff.”

“Better,” Tim said. “Hand me the blue glitter stick,” he added. 

Roy handed it over, leaned in to do so and whispered in Tim’s ear. “So, is it gonna be a filthy haiku?”

Tim turned his head slightly. Licked his lips. That tease. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Roy laughed. “Yeah, I would.” 

“Roy! Can you help me with the ‘S’?” Dick asked, handing his crayon to Roy. 

“Sure, let me see,” he answered. The thing was, Roy had never thought that this would be one of his vigilante duties, making Valentine’s cards with his former boss and his lover, while they were only five years old. It was surreal. In a good way. He finished the ‘S’ and handed the card over to Dick. 

“Thank you,” Dick beamed at him. 

“You are welcome.”

“Is Bruce going to make cards for Superman and John?” Dick asked. 

“Do you guys keep anything a secret around here?” Roy asked, one eyebrow raised. 

“Trying to not make the same mistakes again,” Tim replied, shrugging. 

“So, John… I met him at the Halloween ball, he seems nice.” He had wanted to say hot, but he was really trying to censor himself around the boys. 

“He is,” Dick gushed and then proceeded to tell him all about John and how awesome he was and kind and all kinds of other things. “And that’s why he gets a Valentine’s Card too.” Dick concluded his tale. “It has a bat on it, because John likes the Batman!” 

“Yeah, I figured that much. He had been dressed as the Batman and Little Todd here was his trusted sidekick Robin. Are you making a card for John too, Little Todd?” 

“Yes,” Jason replied. 

“Will it have bats?” Tim asked, gently. 

“Yes,” Jason replied. 

“What about Damian?” Roy asked. 

“I don’t know if Damian is going to make cards for John,” Tim said amused. 

Roy gave him a look. “NO, I mean, are you going to make him a card?”

“YES!” Dick and Jason said. “He is so cool,” Jason added and then told Roy about how Damian had rescued them from some bullies. 

Roy didn’t think they could get any more adorable than this. 

After hours of gluing and cutting, they had a nice stack of Valentine’s cards and there was glitter everywhere. Especially on the boys. 

“You guys need a bath,” Tim said, looking at them. 

Dick and Jason sighed long, suffering, and resigned. 

“But before the bath we need to clean this mess up,” Roy added. 

The boys nodded and started to gather up the trash and put the craft supplies into the box they were usually stored in. 

Once that was done, Alfred got them so they could have their bath. 

Tim stared at his Valentine’s card. 

“You know, back in the day when Jay and I were young, we used to get each other gifts for Valentine’s Day. Usually some sex related stuff, like lube or condoms, or dildos.”

Tim looked at him. “He’s five.”

“Now, he is five and it’s all cute and shit, but he used to be this other person too, who got a thrill out of wrapping up sex toys real nicely.” Roy briefly thought about telling Tim about that Valentine’s day before Jason started to hook up with Dick, he and Kory and Jay spent the whole day fucking. It was pretty awesome as those things go. In the end, he kept it to himself. It wasn’t that he and Jay were in love, it was that they loved each other and sex had always been easy for them and Kory too. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Tim asked. 

“Cause I’m gonna miss him, you know?” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah, I do.” 

“And I want you guys to know him like I know him,” Roy added. “So, are you gonna give this one to Kon, or are you gonna throw it away?”

Tim looked at the card and then at Roy. “We aren’t really that kind of people.”

“You mean, you aren’t that kind of person,” Roy said. “You think it’s a stupid Holiday and only fun for the kids, don’t you?” 

Tim nodded. “Why single out one day to declare your love, you know?” 

“So people can muster up their courage and do it, Tim,” Roy said. “Or muster up their courage and propose – marriage, a threesome, a night of kinky passion.” 

“Roy-”

“Just saying, life is unpredictable, you know? Ours more than others, but still. Maybe you aren’t one for handmade cards, but what if your boyfriend is?” 

Tim acknowledged that with a nod and a soft hum. “Were you in love with Jason?” 

“At some point, yeah, sure, but then we met Kory. Life went on, shit happened, Dick happened,” he smiled. He and Jay had still fucked around a bit when the thing with Dick started, but it tapered off the longer Jason was meeting up with Dick for these tryst. And once Jason got his shit together he and Dick could be really good for each other. That was all Roy wanted for them. 

Tim nodded. “Yeah.” 

Roy was so close to asking if Tim had been in love with Dick, but in the end he didn’t. “Give it to Kon.”

Tim grinned. It was a naughty little grin. And Roy suddenly realized the double meaning. “I will.” 

“Oh, you are so bad,” Roy said, laughing. 

“You have no idea.” 

“Maybe I should send you a link to that store me and Jay used to buy gifts for each other…” 

Tim hummed again. “Maybe you should.” 

Roy laughed harder. He was pretty sure that Kon would make Tim a batch of heart shaped cookies or something. Boy grew up on a farm after all. He was really glad he made Tim craft that Valentine’s card. 

“You staying for diner?” Tim asked after a while of comfortable silence. 

“Yes,” Roy said. There was no way he would pass Alfred’s cooking up. “This crafting thing made me really hungry.” 

Tim smiled and helped him up from the floor. They followed the smells to the kitchen. Alfred’s food was the best way to end a very good day, Roy thought.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thirty-one**

John couldn't believe he and Bruce Wayne had been an item for months now. Together, partners. He had been dreaming of it since he was old enough to picture a future with someone. He’s never had a Valentine's Day like the last one. Bruce had gone all out. They still kept a low profile in Gotham, America really, but Europe was a whole other affair. And no one ever flew John to Paris for a romantic dinner and some really awesome sex. Thinking back to those few days made him smile.

He watched Bruce play with the boys a while before he would go over to them and interrupt their game.   
Grayson saw him first. “John!” He ran at John and flung himself into John's arms. At first John was very cautious around the boys, because he hadn't been sure if the thing with him and Bruce would work out. 

After all Bruce had a reputation. And John couldn't be sure if the playboy image was really only a front. Bruce was with Superman and him, so...maybe the playboy front wasn't only an act. John had thought that the fact that Bruce had someone on the side – so to speak – would be a deal breaker in the long run. He hadn't thought he could hold Bruce's interest for long, compared to Superman, who was he really? It wasn't an issue at all. Bruce never talked about Superman when they were together, at least not in a way that made John uncomfortable or jealous. Bruce and Superman were friends for the most part and Grayson adored the man. 

“Hey you,” John said. “I swear you're getting bigger every time I see you.” He cuddled Grayson close. If he moved in with Bruce, they could be a real family. Maybe in the near future. Before he saw Bruce and the boys, and how Bruce was with them, he hadn't thought about a family and kids, and now they practically fell into his lap. 

“Really?” Grayson asked. 

“Really,” John confirmed, he kissed Grayson's cheek and then let him down again, so he could dash off and play with Todd, Damian, Colin and Mark. John was really glad that Bruce's kids became fast friends with Colin and Mark. Especially Colin, he seemed to open up because of Damian and the little ones. 

Bruce laughed as Todd climbed his back and then he pulled Todd over his shoulder and cuddled him close. His face was impossibly tender when he looked at Todd, like Todd was something very precious he thought he would never see again. John sometimes wondered about that look in Bruce's eyes. There were things Bruce wasn't telling him. Not only regarding the Batman, but also these boys. John knew the official story of how Bruce came to take the boys in, but his instinct told him that it wasn't the whole truth. 

Maybe one of these days, Bruce would open up to him about this part of his life too. Bruce kissed Todd's cheek and the boy beamed at him and then he ran off after the other boys and the big ass dog Damian got, Titus. That dog was a monster, but he was very gentle, John knew. He even played with the kittens, well cats by now, as they too were growing by the second. 

Bruce looked after them for a few minutes before he walked over to where John was standing. “I thought you weren’t coming by today,” Bruce said. 

“Surprise. My case magically solved itself and here I am,” John replied. It wasn't really magic, but a tip panned out and he and Ross closed the case they had been working on for weeks. Gordon approved of them taking the rest of the day off. 

“I like surprises like this,” Bruce said, grabbing John by the neck and pulling him into a kiss. Fuck, John thought as Bruce's tongue stroked his, the man knew how to kiss. Knew exactly how to make John weak. And John loved it maybe more than he should when Bruce took control in bed. He could feel his cock swelling at the thought alone. 

“I have the rest of the day off and don't have to go in until eleven tomorrow,” John blurted out once the kiss ended. 

“You're spending the night then,” Bruce stated. 

“Yes,” John said, even if it wasn't a question at all. 

“Good,” Bruce replied, there was a slight growl in his voice that made John's knees weak. 

He kissed Bruce again and let the kiss slow and patter out before he took a step back from Bruce. He adjusted his cock and Bruce smiled. 

“Maybe I'll just go and take care of that,” John said. 

“No, you won't,” Bruce replied. 

John nodded. He wanted to ask Bruce what he had planned, but the boys chose that moment to appear again and John was drawn into a game of tag while Bruce disappeared inside the house. 

He was so into it and trying to find out how the little ones cheated, because they did, that he forgot Bruce and the night of pleasures that lay ahead of him for a while. 

~+~

Once Grayson and Todd said goodnight to them and their elephant, he and Bruce went to Bruce's bedroom. Bruce had gotten the boys an elephant for Christmas after all, but he purchased it for a wildlife park in Africa and let the boys name her. They had weekly video updates and a photo framed in their room of the elephant. 

Bruce's bedroom was by now as familiar as his own, where Bruce spent equally as much time as John spent here. Some nights after their dates, they just didn't make it home to the manor. John had been fucked or on his knees for Bruce in pretty much every room of his small apartment. His favorite was that one time Bruce sucked him off in the shower and then fucked him against the wet tiles. Remembering it made John bite his lip to keep the moan in. 

“Thinking about something good,” Bruce teased. 

“That one time you sucked my cock and then fucked me in the shower,” John answered. He had figured out pretty fast that dirty talk did it for Bruce. It was a good thing too, because John was very vocal when it came to his sexual needs and desires. 

“I remember,” Bruce said. 

John laughed. “I sure hope you do.” 

Bruce grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him close. It was stupid, really, how turned on John was just by Bruce's scent, the heat of his body, the way his breath hit John's skin. 

“I remember every detail, John. The way you tasted, mingled with the clear taste of water, the way your hips shot forward when I teased your hole with just my fingertip. Your cock slipped right into my throat-”

“Fuck Bruce,” John interrupted. He was hard and Bruce wasn't doing anything except for holding him close and talking, crooning, really into his ear. 

“You were so desperate for me.”

“I'm desperate for you to fuck me now, Bruce. You've been teasing me since I got here,” John said. 

“You like it when I do,” Bruce replied. 

God, did he ever. He really loved it when Bruce teased him, kept him on the edge, denied him just a little bit longer. The sex, the orgasm, was always so much more powerful. 

John nodded. “You like it when I beg,” he said in a whisper. In the past he had been embarrassed to beg in bed, with past lovers he hardly indulged, but with Bruce it seemed easy. He handed himself over to Bruce and Bruce gave him exactly what he needed, wanted, and then some. 

“I do,” Bruce said and kissed John. 

The kiss was more like taking possession of John's mouth and John himself. Bruce guided them to the bed – no, the armchair and pushed John into it, he undressed John while kissing, biting and teasing the uncovered skin and once John was naked Bruce just looked at him. John knew how he looked, flushed and his cock wet and hard. Begging to be touched. Bruce kissed him gently and guided his hands to the armrest. “Keep them there.” 

John nodded, unable to speak. His heart was racing. His cock throbbing and his mouth dry. He licked his lips and waited. 

He thought Bruce would strip too, but he didn't, he just cupped himself through his slacks and rubbed his cock gently. John wanted to reach out and do it for him, his fingers curled harder around the arms of the chair. Bruce had told him to stay put and he would. 

Bruce smiled at the tightening of fingers on soft leather. John's cock jumped at that smile. It was a smile that told John he had been good, which...yeah, he could admit to himself that that was one of the things that got him hot and bothered as well. 

John watched as Bruce opened his fly slowly and then took out his cock, his mouth watered. He wanted to lick it, taste it, suck on it and make Bruce moan. 

Bruce's eyes closed as he stroked himself slowly, just teasing the head of his cock, gathering the moisture there. 

John wanted to be the one to do that. He wanted to run his tongue over it. 

“Bruce,” he said, breathlessly. 

Bruce opened his eyes. They were dark with desire. John realized he was straining toward Bruce, he was on the edge of the chair, but his hands were still firmly planted where Bruce had put them. 

“What John?”

“Please, I want to touch you.”

“Is that so?”

John shook his head, he had to say it right. “I want to taste you, please let me suck your cock.” There. That was what he wanted. 

Bruce smiled and came closer, he leaned down and kissed John, long and soft and tender and then he pressed the tip of his cock against John's lips. John opened up at once. Bruce hadn’t said anything about using his hands, so he kept them where they were and just used his mouth. 

Bruce's hands came up to cradle his head. One hand held him close by the neck, the other ran fingers through his hair. He sucked hard and took Bruce in deeper. He always liked to give head, but he loved doing it to Bruce. He could tell by the way Bruce's fingers tightened in his hair that he would come down John's throat. No fucking him then, at least not for a few hours. Bruce would make him wait, his cock got harder at the realization. 

“John,” Bruce said and John sucked harder because Bruce was close and he wanted to taste Bruce on his tongue. Bruce came with a muffled groan and John swallowed it all down. Once Bruce caught his breath he pulled away. “Look at you,” he said. 

John smiled, pleased with himself. Bruce kissed him. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” John asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. “Tomorrow morning.” 

John groaned. “Bruce.”

“You know it will be worth it,” Bruce said, kissing his cheek gently. “You may get up now. I don't wish you to wear clothes.”

“You're such a kinky bastard,” John replied. 

Bruce smiled. “Don't talk bad about my mother.” 

“Or what?” John challenged. “Are you going to spank me?” 

Bruce cocked his head. “You would like that.” It wasn't even a question. 

John had never before, but the idea had crossed his mind once or twice. “Maybe.” 

“Maybe,” Bruce echoed, he pulled John from the chair and against his chest. “You're something else, aren't you?” 

John shrugged, which made his cock rub against Bruce's pants and sent shivers down his spine. Bruce was still teasing him. Fuck, it was going to be a long and exciting night. “You'll have to stick around and find out.”

“I intend to,” Bruce said. It sounded like a promise to John.


	32. Chapter 32

**~Thirty two~**

“I think I want to be a ballerina when I grow up,” Dick said, his face was very serious. He was wearing a tutu, and god only knew where he had gotten it, because Bruce didn’t get it for Dick. 

“A ballerina,” Bruce echoed. 

“Yes,” Dick nodded his little head and did a pirouette. The soft material of the tutu followed every one of Dick's graceful movements. He looked like a little girl in these clothes. He was also, Bruce noted, wearing that painted mask again. 

“Did Tim draw the mask for you again?” Bruce asked. 

“Yes! Isn't he the most awesome?” Dick asked. 

Bruce nodded, amused, despite himself. He knew of course, that Dick would not grow up to be a prima ballerina, he would grow up to be a vigilante. For a moment he was sad and then glad, because his son would not have to face prejudices in ballet class. 

“He is pretty awesome. Did he get you that tutu too?” Bruce asked. 

“No, that was Alfred!” Dick said. He was so clearly enjoying himself. It made Bruce's heart warm. “He wanted to buy me a blue one for boys, but I like this one better. It's really pretty,” Dick added. 

Bruce had to admit that it was really pretty. It was delicate and purple. “Besides,” Dick said, “Purple is made from blue and red.” 

Ah, Bruce thought. “And those are yours and Todd's favorite colors.” 

“Yes!” He looked at the floor and then again at Bruce. “I like mixing my and Todd's things up. So they're ours.”

“I know for a fact that Todd likes to do that too. He likes sharing things with you,” Bruce assured him. 

Dick nodded. “Can I take lessons?” 

“Yes, of course, I will hire an instructor as soon as I can, Little Grayson.”

“Thank you, Bruce,” Dick said and threw himself at Bruce. Bruce caught his little boy without any hesitation. He hugged his bundle of soft fabric and even softer boy-skin and kissed Dick's brow. 

“No need to thank me,” Bruce replied. “Can I snap a picture of you for John?”

Dick nodded against Bruce's chest and then he let go and Dick got into pose. He wouldn’t only send this to John, but print it out too. It was a great picture of Dick in a tutu. Bruce was sure that Tim would enjoy it as well. 

~+~

Bruce didn't lose any time in looking for a ballet teacher, after all Dick and Jason didn't have much time left. Only a bit over two months. Bruce had no illusions about Dick's progress in such a short time, but why not indulge the boys as long as he could? 

“You really are the perfect dad,” John said against his shoulder. He had plastered himself against Bruce's back. John was soft and hard and naked against Bruce's skin. Which was kind of a distraction while Bruce was setting up interviews with ballet teachers via e-mail. 

“I'm not. I made a lot of mistakes before,” Bruce admitted. 

“With Dick and Jason,” John said. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. Jason's death had been in all the papers all those years ago. 

“You know it wasn't your fault-”

“It was, John. Believe me, it was,” Bruce cut in. He didn't want to talk about those years he had lost and Jason had been alive, but- he didn't even want to think about it. He had his boys back. And he would do everything right this time around. 

John sighed against his shoulder, but let it go. “So...you will let Little Grayson wear his pretty tutus?”

Bruce closed the laptop and shoved it away. He turned so he could look at John. “Yes.”

“He's going to be eccentric isn't he?” John asked, but there was a teasing smile on his face. 

“Was there ever any question of that? I am the most eccentric billionaire in Gotham.” 

John laughed and Bruce wanted to capture that laugh so he leaned in and caught it with his lips. John slung his arms around his neck and pulled him down. 

~+~

“Miss Olga says I'm a natural!” Dick said, beaming at them all. It was only his third lesson, but of course he was good at it. It helped, Bruce knew, that he was so young and that he had been an acrobat all his life, even when he hadn't been performing for an audience in a circus. 

“Of course you are, Master Grayson,” Alfred replied. 

Dick nodded his little head at Alfred. “Thank you for showing me Giselle.” 

Ah, Bruce thought, of course it had been Alfred who had introduced Dick to ballet in the first place. 

“You are very welcome, Master Grayson,” Alfred replied. “Would you like more cake?”

“Yes,” Dick said. 

There was no talk of bad food or a diet for Little Grayson. Bruce had been very clear in his instructions to Miss Olga. He didn't want his boys to develop any complexes. 

God knew that Jason had had more than his fair share before and Bruce hadn't helped with easing them. He was doing better this time around. 

While Dick was having his ballet hour Jason was doing katas with Damian. 

Damian was always there for the kata-hour he has set up with Jason, but Bruce knew that it was really hard on his son. 

He had been thinking about telling John, but he didn't know where even to start that conversion. He had to tell John everything. And he wasn't sure they were there yet. It was clear that John loved him and Bruce, he loved John too. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought John up with Clark. The thing between him and John was serious and John loved his boys. All of them, but especially the little ones. It would break John's heart – like it was breaking Bruce's. 

“Bruce?” Dick asked, curling his little fingers around Bruce's. 

“Yes?”

“You looked sad,” Dick said. 

“I was thinking about something sad, Little Grayson.” 

Dick bit his lip and squeezed a little bit harder. “Don't think about sad things then?” 

Bruce laughed, he couldn’t help himself. “I'll try. It is certainly hard with you and Todd around to be thinking about sad things.”

Dick nodded. “That’s good. We have to be around for always and forever then.”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “Yes, you really have to.” He knew that would not happen, because that was not how this world worked. Children grew up and had their own lives and you could be glad as a parent if they visited you once a week. 

“Maybe more cake would help?” Alfred asked. 

“Yes,” Bruce answered. “I think cake will be nice. Thank you, Alfred.”

“No need to thank me, Sir,” Alfred replied. He put a nice big piece on Bruce's plate and then took one for himself. They ate while Dick was telling them all about his ballet class again. 

~+~

“He is the cutest of them all,” Tim whispered. 

“Don't let Todd hear that,” Bruce replied as they watched Dick dance something that only vaguely looked like something from Swan Lake. He was wearing, however, something that looked like a swan on his head.

Jason was watching Dick too and it made Bruce's heart swell with pride at how supportive the boys were of each other. He really hoped that once they were back to their adult selves this wouldn't change. 

“I bet that Little Todd would totally agree with me,” Tim replied. 

Bruce smiled. “You might be right.”

“They love each other very much,” Tim said, looking at the boys lost in their own world.

“Yes, they do,” Bruce replied. 

“You know, I was feeling guilty for weeks, for sending them to that warehouse to figure their shit out, but now I'm kinda glad.”

“Language,” Bruce said. “What happened to them wasn't your fault and it seems that it turned out to be a blessing in disguise after all.” 

“They deserve to be happy,” Tim said. 

“Yes, they do, but so do you, Tim.”

“I am,” Tim replied quietly. 

Bruce believed him. Everything had changed for them since the accident. Bruce himself was happier too. And he hoped that John would understand and forgive him for keeping this a secret. He decided he would tell John, but only after the boys were back to their adult selves. John shouldn't be burdened with this. John should be able to play and laugh with the boys without the shadow of knowing he would lose them soon. 

“I'm glad,” Bruce said and then got up from the bench, because Dick was performing the dying scene rather dramatically. Tim sniggered and followed him. 

Dick was lying on the grass and looking up at them. It was an usually warm day for early March. And Dick loved to be outside. 

“That was very convincing,” Tim said. 

Dick smiled up at them. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tim said. 

“Yeah,” Jason echoed. “You were really...beautiful.”

“Thank you, Todd,” Dick said, sat up lightning fast and kissed Jason's cheek. 

Jason ducked his head. Tim laughed and Bruce just tried to commit it all to memory.


	33. Chapter 33

**~Thirty three~**

Damian sighed, running his fingers through Titus’ fur. The dog nuzzled him and Damian curled more into him as they rested in front of the fireplace. 

“Damian!” 

Damian felt a warmth bubble up in his chest when he heard the boys calling for him. He sat up and turned to their smiling faces. “Yes?”

“Want to go to the park?” Grayson asked, gesturing with his hands. “It’s really nice out!”

Damian made a face and glanced out the window. It was at least sunny, but it was still a little chilly for this time of year. Even though it was the first day of Spring. “Well-”

“Don’t you want to go to the park, Titus?” Todd asked and Titus, barked, jumping up and wagging his tail in excitement. 

“Traitor.” Damian snorted and, looking at their expectant faces, he sighed. “Very well.” 

“Yay!” The boys cheered. 

“Go get ready, I’ll inform Pennyworth and see if we can get a picnic lunch to go.” Damian stated and the boys nodded, darting off. 

Damian stood up and made his way to the kitchen. “We need sustenance.” 

Pennyworth raised a brow. “Of course, young sir. A picnic lunch, I’d assume?” 

“Yes.” Damian nodded. 

“Do you need a ride as well?” He asked as he started to prepare a basket of goodies for them. 

Damian snorted. “Naturally, unless Father is home.” 

“I believe he is due back any minute.” 

Before Damian could reply, the boys came running in. They looked adorable in their overstuffed jackets and their ridiculous scarves. 

“You’re not ready!” Dick pouted. 

“I had to make sure we had food.” He stated, brushing his hand down Titus’ back. “Go see if Father is home.” 

Their eyes lit up and they nodded, “Bruce!!” They called out as they dashed back into the hallway. He could hear them running down the hall. 

Alfred chuckled, shaking his head. “A clever distraction, Master Damian.” 

Damian felt his cheeks flush and he shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’ll have the picnic basket ready shortly.” Alfred announced and Damian nodded.

Damian glanced down at Titus. “Come boy,” he patted Titus’ head and then headed to his room to change into something a bit warmer. 

Damian had just finished getting ready when he heard the boys calling for him again. Titus barked at him and darted away. Damian rolled his eyes and followed Titus out the door. 

“There you are!” Todd gasped as Damian found them at the bottom of the stairs. “We were looking for you everywhere!” 

Damian couldn’t help but chuckle, knowing that everywhere meant that they had only gone back to the kitchen to look for him. “Is that so?” He smiled, noticing his father’s amused look. “Father, did the boys tell you we are going to the park?” 

“They did,” Father smiled. 

Grayson grabbed his father’s hand and swung their hands back and forth in glee. “And he’s gonna come with us!” 

Damian chuckled, he had figured as much. Hence why he sent the boys to find him. “Guess you don’t need me after all.” 

“Noooo!” Todd gasped and tugged on Damian’s hand. “You have to come with us we can do some katas.” 

Damian raised a brow, glancing at the smaller hand on his. He was surprised, but pleasantly pleased at his insistence. “Very well.” 

“Yay!” The boys cheered and then dashed away, leading the way to the door.

~*~ 

They stayed at the park for a few hours, enjoying the nice day. The boys showed off on the monkey bars, Father catching them as they took turns jumping off and doing all sorts of tricks. Damian could see their past training as Robins and the love his father had for them. And every once in a while there was this unguarded look in his Father’s eyes, the sadness that lingered. 

Damian shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He didn’t want to think of the boys changing back. No, that was a lie. Part of him was so curious, he had heard so much about Dick Grayson and Jason Todd. He had read all the case files pertaining to Nightwing and Red Hood. He wanted to know them as they were, but this, he would miss this. They were his little brothers and the way they looked up at him meant so much to Damian. 

“Damian!” Grayson grinned. “You’re it!” He shouted and then sprinted away. 

Damian laughed and took chase as they played a rousing game of tag.

“I can’t figure out how,” his father began. “But I’m sure they cheated somehow.” 

Todd giggled, covering his face with his hands. He looked at Grayson. “Miss Ivy taught us a few tricks.” 

His father groaned, shaking his head. “I see.” 

“We’ve not seen her in ages,” Grayson lamented. “She’s so pretty.” 

Father sighed. “I believe she’s taken a long trip.” 

To Arkham, Damian almost added, but refrained. The boys didn’t need to know that. Father had closed that case just a few days ago. “I’m sure you’ll see her again one day.” 

Father snorted. “One day.” 

The boys didn’t seem to notice the sarcasm in his father’s voice, but Damian didn’t miss it. 

“It’s time to go,” Father announced. “I’m sure Alfred has dinner almost ready.” 

They boys grumbled and sighed heavily. “Can we come back tomorrow?” Grayson asked as he took Todd’s hand in his. 

“We’ll see.” Father smiled. “Let’s go.” 

~*~ 

Damian watched as Tim finished suiting up in his new suit. Over the last few months, he had been testing out different prototypes and now he had his finished suit. It looked good and Damian had wondered about improvements to his own suit. 

“I like it.” Grayson grinned, reaching out and running his fingers over the red cape. 

“What’s your new name?” Todd questioned. 

Damian’s eyes widened in curiosity as well, he had been wondering that too. 

“I haven’t decided,” Tim shrugged his shoulder. “What do you think it should be?” He asked the boys as he finished his outfit with his mask. 

“Red!” Todd exclaimed.

“Robin!” Grayson stated at the same time. 

“Red Robin,” Damian repeated, “Does have a nice ring to it.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Grayson, Todd.” Father began as he joined them in the cave. “Time for bed.” 

The boys groaned.

“But we’re helping Timmy!” Grayson protested. 

“Yeah, we’re helping.” Todd nodded. “Timmy needs us, don’t you, Timmy?” 

“I did, but Bruce is right. Time for bed.” Tim smiled and before they could protest again Father swept them both up in his arms and carried them back to the stairs and they giggled, clutching onto him.

“God, I’m going to miss them so much.” Tim commented after a moment and then sighed. “It shouldn’t be too much longer now.” 

“I know.” Damian whispered, still feeling torn about it. “But won’t you be happy to have them back?”

Tim shrugged. “Yeah, but things have been so different. Bruce, your Father, is so different now than he was a year ago.”

“You’re afraid that things will go back,” Damian mused. 

Tim nodded. “If it wasn’t for the boys, I wouldn’t be with Kon now… you wouldn’t have met Colin and Mark. And Bruce would have never met John.”

Damian frowned, he never really thought about it like that. “But that won’t change,” Damian insisted. “You’re not going to suddenly hate Kon and I’m not going to stop being friends with Colin and Mark. And John and Father are good.” 

“For now,” Tim sighed. “But John doesn’t know about the boys yet, he may react differently. Bruce hasn’t told him anything about Batman related things, even though I’m pretty sure John knows the truth about who he is.” 

Damian’s frown turned into a scowl. He liked John. He liked him more than that alien. He sighed, glancing back at Tim in his new suit. “Red Robin?” 

A small smile flickered on Tim’s lips. “The boys did like it.” 

Damian nodded. 

“We’ll have to try it out tonight and see if it sticks.” Tim winked and then darted for his bike. 

Damian wished he could follow on his own bike, but Father had forbid it, not until he was older. He finished dressing and waited until his father returned back to the cave so they could patrol. “Father.” 

“Damian.” He smiled as he passed by him to put his suit on. 

“Did you tell the boys a story?” 

“Yes, they passed out in the middle of the story.” He explained with a loving tone in his voice. “We did have an adventurous day.” 

Damian grinned, that they did. “It’s been a good day.” He nodded. “And it’ll be a great night.” 

His father nodded in agreement. “Then we better head out.” 

Damian’s heart swelled with excitement, it was the same feeling he got since the first time they went out. And he hoped that it would never change, no matter what the future brought.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thirty-Four**

Bruce clenched his jaw, his time was precious and this meeting was pointless. “Enough.” He growled as he stood up. “This squabbling is redundant. We’ll continue as planned.” 

“Batman-” 

“No,” he huffed, heading out of the meeting room without a second glance. “I’m needed elsewhere.”

Bruce made it halfway down the hall before he felt his presence. Part of him wanted to just turn and soak up the heat and love of his lover, but he was in a foul mood. “No.” 

“At least let me take you home.” 

Bruce sighed, his cowl suddenly felt so heavy and he wanted more than anything to be far away from the Watchtower. His boys were waiting for him at home, he had planned to spend every moment with them in these last few days and this meeting had spoiled his plans. “Very well.” 

Superman wrapped his arms around him and Bruce couldn’t help but lean into him. His anger slowly ebbing away as Superman flew them back to the Batcave. 

“So, what’s really wrong?” 

Bruce huffed, pulling away and started dismantling his suit. “Nothing.” 

“Right,” Clark snorted, his voice no longer his alter ego, his face softer. “Bruce.”

Bruce closed his eyes, once more not wanting to talk about his feelings. “Nothing is wrong.” 

Clark sighed and just leaned against the desk as Bruce continued to change into a pair of slacks and a sweater. 

“There’s nothing.” Bruce snapped as Clark continued to watch him in silence, looking like the damn Boy Scout that he was. Waiting Bruce out. It could be almost infuriating, if he didn’t know how much Clark cared for him.

“Of course there isn’t.” Clark deadpanned and crossed over to Bruce, “Did you have a fight with John?”

Bruce scowled at the thought and shook his head. “No, no.”

“Is it the boys?” Clark questioned, his voice becoming slightly more alarmed. 

“No. Yes. Just leave it be, Clark.” Bruce grumbled, pushing past Clark and heading to the stairs. 

Clark snorted, grabbing Bruce’s wrist and then wrapping his arms around Bruce. “Never.” Clark’s breath ghosted over Bruce’s lips, before he kissed him softly. 

Bruce smiled and returned the kiss, the tightness in his chest lessening somewhat at Clark’s love and persistence. His thoughts returning once more to his boys… any day now. It was tearing him apart. 

“You know I can wait all day.” 

Bruce sighed, he knew that too. 

“Superman!” 

Bruce couldn’t help but chuckle as he heard his boys’ exclamations. At least this time, they caught them in a loving embrace and not a torrid one like the first time. He turned to them as they raced forward. 

Bruce closed his eyes briefly and savored the giggles and giddiness that always followed. His boys loved Superman as much as he did. They circled around Clark and tugged on his cape. 

“Can we fly?” Dick questioned his eyes wide with awe as he looked to Bruce. 

“Yeah, can we?” Jason asked as he glanced between Clark's and Bruce's faces.

“Don’t ask me,” he smiled, gesturing to Clark. 

Clark flashed his trademark smile and knelt down, sweeping the boys up in his arms and soaring up in the air, flying around the cave to the thrill of the boys. They left the confines of the cave and Bruce went upstairs to the gardens. 

Bruce watched as they flew around, pleased that the boys could enjoy this outing once more. It would most likely be the last time they would be able to indulge in the simple joy of flying with Superman. The thought alone made the tightness in his chest even heavier. 

Superman landed next to him and the boys were breathless with glee. He put the boys down and they immediately turned to Bruce. 

“Did you see?” Dick grinned as he did a little pirouette, his purple tutu swirling around with him. It didn’t quite match what he was wearing, but Dick didn’t care. He wore it as much as he could. “We went up, up, up!” 

“I did.” Bruce smiled as the boys raised their arms up, mimicking Superman’s classic pose and pretended to fly around them. “Now what do you say to Superman?” 

They stopped and turned to Clark. “Thank you!” 

“You’re very welcome!” Clark grinned and winked at Bruce.

Jason tugged on Superman’s cape. “Alfred made a yummy pie. Want some pie?” 

“I’d love some pie,” he smiled.

Bruce nodded, “You might want to change into something a bit more comfortable.” 

Clark chuckled. “I wouldn’t want to get pie on my suit, now would I?” 

The boys giggled, shaking their heads. 

“Why don’t you two go and tell Alfred that we’ll be having a guest for pie.” Bruce smiled and the boys dashed away and headed back inside, calling for Alfred. 

“What’s wrong with them?” Clark asked, studying Bruce once more. 

Bruce sighed and rubbed his brow. 

“It’s written all over your face, the sadness in your eyes…” Clark’s voice trailed off. “Oh, god. Are they dying?” 

“No,” Bruce quickly denied. “They’re healthy five year old boys, for now.” 

Clark frowned. “For now,” he repeated and raised a brow as he tried to work it out on his own. “It’s wearing off.” He inhaled. “Whatever happened to change them is wearing off.” 

Bruce nodded. 

“Bruce,” Clark whispered and wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Bruce pressed his face into the crook of Clark’s neck and just breathed him in. “I can’t even imagine what you are going through.” 

They stood in comforting silence for a while, before Clark whisked them away to Bruce’s room for a bit more privacy.

Bruce kissed him in thanks and then patted the symbol of hope on Superman’s suit. “Change, the boys will be looking for us soon.” 

Clark chuckled. “Right.” He took off his suit and went to grab something a bit more comfortable.

Bruce gazed at Clark’s bare chest and the way he moved. Clark was a beautiful man.

Clark smirked at him and pulled on the black silk pajamas he always wore while he was here. “Is this a bit too casual?” 

“Nah,” Bruce tugged on the waist band of his pjs and kissed Clark hard and fast. He suddenly wished they had time to really indulge, but he knew his boys would come looking for them soon.

They pulled back just as the door creaked open and Jason and Dick peeked in. “We have pie!” Dick grinned, jumping up and down on his tippy toes. Jason mimicking his movements. 

“A la mode!” Jason smiled. 

“Did you hear that?” Bruce chuckled. “Pie a la mode.” 

“What’s a la mode?” Jason asked, his face as quizzical as always.

“Means that there’s a huge scoop of ice cream on top.” Clark informed him as he grabbed one of Bruce’s sweaters and pulled it on. “It’s the only way to eat a good piece of pie.” 

“Oh!” Jason grinned. “Yummy.” 

“Yummy!” Dick echoed as he squeezed Jason’s hand. “We have to go now!” 

“Yes,” Bruce agreed and they followed the boys down to the kitchen. 

“Master Clark, it’s good to see you again. I do hope the pie is more than suitable.” Alfred stated as he served them each a piece of warm apple pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. 

The scent alone was heavenly. Apple, cinnamon, vanilla. 

“Don’t tell Ma, but your apple pie is the best pie I’ve ever had.” Clark smiled as he eagerly took a huge bite. “So good.” 

“Splendid,” Alfred smiled. “Mums the word.” 

“Mums,” Dick giggled, scooping up a bite and savoring it. “Mmmmmm.” 

“Yummy in my tummy!” Jason grinned. “Can we have everything a la mode?” 

Bruce snorted, shaking his head. “Do you think pizza would taste good with ice cream?” 

Jason scrunched up his nose in thought and then he nodded his head. “Yep!” 

Clark laughed, it was loud and robust, and it was music to Bruce’s ears. It was rare to have moments like this. And he would cherish this moment with the boys for days to come. “I’ll have to try that later.” 

Jason nodded. “It’ll be yummy!” 

“Yep, yep, yep.” Dick nodded in agreement. 

Bruce smiled, eating his pie with Clark and his boys. 

~*~

The rest of the day was fun and games with his boys. Clark had stayed all day, much to Bruce’s amusement and awe. And Bruce knew it was more for Bruce’s peace of mind and not for his boys. Even though they enjoyed every second. 

Damian wasn’t as pleased, so he hid out in his room. Bruce wished that his son would be more open to getting to know Clark better. But now wasn’t the time to bring it up again. 

~*~

Bruce was warm and sated, he hadn’t felt this relaxed in days… his body and mind at rest. After patrol, Clark had been waiting for him. He had pinned him to the bed and thoroughly fucked him. 

Clark always seemed to know what he needed and Clark waited Bruce out until he told him about his worries. The loss he felt at the thought of losing his boys. The conflicting feelings, the uncertainty of it all. 

Bruce didn’t realize how much he needed this outlet. He did feel a twinge of guilt that he couldn’t share this with John, but soon.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thirty-Five**

Tim let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the boys were still boys. He hated not knowing the exact day they would turn back into adults. He liked knowing all the facts and he liked making a plan for every possible scenario. He felt so off guard and unprepared and-

The boys’ laughter cut into Tim’s inner musings and he focused back on them. 

“Timmy!” Dick grinned, waving him over. “Look, look!” 

Tim blinked, his eyes widening when he noticed the splashes of color everywhere; there was glitter too- it looked like a rainbow had exploded all over the table. He gasped and glanced over at Alfred who didn’t seem at all alarmed that the boys were making a huge mess of his kitchen.

“See!” Jason smiled, holding up an egg and then placing it in a bowl filled with a vivid red liquid. Dye, his mind supplied. They were dying eggs. Easter eggs. 

“I see.” Tim nodded and crossed over to the table. There were over a dozen eggs off to the side already drying in an array of colors and about two dozen pristine eggs waiting to go. The paper table cloth had splashes of color and glitter and the boys hands were dyed as well. The boys sure have been busy this morning. 

“This one is Superman!” Dick grinned as he showed Tim a bright blue egg with red glitter forming the symbol Tim was very familiar with. 

“Very nice,” Tim praised him. “I think Kon would love it too.”

“And Superman!” Dick nodded as he placed the egg lovingly down on the egg carton with the rest of the brightly colored eggs. 

“I made Robin!” Jason pointed out, showing Tim a red and green splashed egg that had the R in yellow glitter.

“Ah, old school, Robin.” Tim winked and the boys’ smiled brightly. “I love it. You two have done very well. What’s next?”

Dick sighed heavily, “Alfred wouldn’t let us have black.” He frowned. “So we can’t make a Batman egg!!”

Tim chuckled at that. “Well, if you dip one egg in all the colors you’ll get black.” 

Their eyes widened as they looked over all the colors. “You can?” Jason gasped. 

“Like red and blue make purple?” Dick asked, his fingers ghosting over his purple tutu as he glanced lovingly over at Jason.

Jason smiled, ducking his head slightly. They were so much in love, it was adorable. Tim just hoped that when they reverted back, those feelings would be the same, the loving innocence they shared would stay intact and transcend. 

Tim shook his head of those thoughts and focused back on the boys. “Yep,” Tim nodded. “You’ll have to let it sit for a bit in each color, before you can continue. It’ll be a process, but it’ll be worth it.”

“You do it.” Jason stated as he picked up one of the eggs and handed it to Tim. 

Tim took the egg and put in the bowl with blue dye. He suddenly felt giddy at the very thought of dying Easter eggs. He’d never dyed an egg before… sure he knew all about the tradition, but when he used to live at home, they never partook in such things. It was beneath the Drake’s. He had always wanted to… and now with the boys he had his chance. 

“When do you take it out?” Dick asked, looking at the egg in wonder. 

“In a second,” Tim guessed, really, this was all new to him. He knew the reasoning behind it, but not much more. 

“What color next?” Jason questioned as he took his egg out of the red dye, put it down in front of him and grabbed one of the glitter pens. 

“Any color we want,” Tim shrugged as he carefully took it out and then put it in the green dye. 

“Cool,” Dick smiled as he grabbed another egg and put it in the yellow dye. 

“Yeah,” Tim replied, glancing over at what Jason was drawing on the red egg he had just recently dyed. “What are you making?” 

“You!” Jason gushed, tilting the egg so Tim could see the Red Robin symbol that now adored his chest. 

Tim felt his cheeks flush, his heart swelling with pride. “That’s great.” 

Jason smiled brightly and ducked his head as he continued to perfect the details. 

“We just need Batman,” Dick nodded. 

“One Batman coming up,” Tim vowed as he took the egg out of the green dye and into another and repeated the process until they had a black egg. It was more of an off-black, but it would work for this. Tim grabbed the silver glitter pen and finished it with the bat logo. “What do you think?” 

“It’s perfect!” Dick praised and Jason looked at it adoringly. 

Tim nodded and placed it in the carton with the other Superhero-themed eggs. “Looks good to me.” 

The boys cheered. 

Tim chuckled, he couldn’t believe how happy he was over his egg. He snapped a picture of the eggs and then a few with the boys as they continued to dye the rest. 

They finished dying all the eggs and then they helped Alfred clean up their mess. The boys were relatively clean, but they had managed to dye their fingers a few different colors. 

~*~ 

Later that night, Tim tucked them into bed and told them a story, with all the funny voices that they loved. It wasn’t long before they were passed out, curled up together. 

Tim watched them sleep a little longer and got up, kissing the top of their heads. 

Their furry counterparts were curled up by their feet. Tim reached down and scratched behind their ears. They meowed in response, stretching out slightly before they resumed their poses. They weren't so tiny anymore... 

Tim sighed, glancing once more at the sleeping boys, knowing it would be the last time. 

~*~

“Do you know how long you’ll be?” Bruce questioned as they suited up for patrol. 

Tim shrugged. “No, most likely a week or two.” 

Bruce nodded, but didn’t say what they were both thinking… that he wouldn’t be there when the boys changed back. 

Tim worried his lip, “Can you text me, when it happens?” 

“Yes.” 

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he grabbed his gear and headed out… in a way he was glad he wouldn’t be home when it happened. He’d have some time to adjust to the fact that Todd and Grayson were no more. 

“Tim.” 

Tim turned back to Bruce, “Yeah?” 

“Have a safe trip,” Bruce stated and suddenly Tim wanted a hug, it was still such a new feeling. But it had become so routine, safe. They had built a home here. 

Tim nodded. 

“If the Titans need anything, if you need anything. Let me know.” Bruce added and Tim smiled, and then Bruce offered him a hug and Tim readily took it. Tim closed his eyes briefly… a year ago, he’d never imagine this would ever be possible. 

“I will,” Tim smiled as he pulled back. “Goodnight, Bruce.” 

Bruce smiled in return. “Goodnight, Tim.” 

~*~ 

Tim was exhausted, he tugged off his suit and plopped down beside Kon. He curled into him and just inhaled Kon’s scent. “God, you stink.” He grumbled, but Kon still smelled so damn good to Tim. Sweaty, musky, and Earthy… which was odd since he was a clone of an Alien. 

“So do you,” Kon replied as he wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him close. 

Tim chuckled and turned into his boyfriend, kissing him. And if he wasn’t so tried after the end of the day’s mission, he’d want a bit more. It had been a busy week. 

Tim startled when he heard his phone and reached for it. His eyes widened when he read the text from Bruce. He knew it was coming, but he felt like his world had been flipped upside down and he tensed slightly.

Kon kissed his neck, running his hand soothingly down his back. “What is it?” 

“The boys-” Tim began, his voice faltering… but he knew that Kon understood what he meant. 

“Oh.” Kon inhaled. 

“Yeah.” 

“You gonna head back?” Kon questioned and Tim shook his head. 

“No, not now… we have work to do.” Tim replied, curling more into Kon’s arms. But soon.


	36. Chapter 36

**~Epilogue~**

Jason stirred in his sleep, his dreams fading away like a wisp of smoke. It left him feeling oddly content like he’s never felt before. Loved, warm, and blissfully happy. 

He tensed when he realized he wasn’t alone in bed… but he didn’t want to break this spell. Whatever this was. He couldn’t remember the last time he spent the night with anyone. Sex, sure. But this? 

Was this some sort of dream? The feelings that had seemed so foreign to him just a moment before, felt more real now. How was that even possible?

“Todd?” A sleepy voice began as the body next to him stirred slightly, and to Jason’s surprise, he only held on tighter.

Jason hissed as his morning erection brushed up against the cleft of the ass that pressed back against him. Jason moaned and couldn’t help but rock against him, feeling horny as hell. “Shit,” Jason breathed in when he realized that it was not just anyone he was spooning with. It was Dick.

“Language,” Dick murmured and Jason’s eyes widened at the reprimand… it somehow seemed so natural. 

“What the fuck?” Jason gasped as he fully took in his surroundings. They were in a huge four poster bed, in a huge room littered with toys… it smelled like the fucking manor. The manor? 

“Todd.” Dick grumbled as he turned into him, Dick's eyes widening when his gaze locked onto his. “Jason,” he whispered, reaching out and touching Jason’s face and then pulling back the blankets to reveal their naked, entwined bodies. “We’re big.” He chuckled lightly. “Big. Big. Big.” 

Jason breathed in sharply, all the memories of the past year bombarding him. “It wasn’t a dream.” 

Dick smiled. “No.” 

“No,” Jason repeated, his smile mirroring Dick’s as he ran his fingers down Dick’s side. Dick’s skin was silky smooth, no scars littered over his body like they once had. He was fucking perfect. And everything was screaming inside Jason to kiss Dick, so he did. 

It wasn’t a frantic, heated kiss that fought for dominance like all of their kisses before. It was a tentative, tender, Earth shattering kiss. Jason clutched onto Dick as the kiss deepened and he felt nothing but love and acceptance. Fuck, he never thought it could be like this. 

“You know,” Dick began as they parted to breathe. “We’ve never fucked in a bed.” 

Jason growled at the challenge and he wanted more than anything to be with Dick… but fucking felt too harsh of a word. He wanted to be with Dick, to make love to him. His heart skipped a beat at the very thought and he kissed Dick again as he pressed him back onto the bed, blanketing Dick’s body with his own. 

He took his time, kissing every inch of Dick’s skin, teasing, touching… they’ve never been this intimate before. Hell, he’s never been this intimate with anyone he’s cared this deeply about.

“Jason,” Dick whined as Jason suddenly pulled away. 

“Lube, we need lube.” Jason groaned and looked wildly around the room and dug in the bedside table. “Shit,” he stumbled out of the bed and to the adjoining bathroom they’ve been using for the past year. He searched the drawers and grinned when he found a bottle of lube stashed away. “Score.” It had a minty scent and Jason immediately thought of Roy. That sneaky bastard. 

“Finally,” Dick chuckled as Jason joined him back on the bed, tugging him into a heated kiss. “Now, where were we?” 

Jason smirked at him as he popped open the bottle to coat his fingers. “This,” he breathed against his lips as he slid a finger into Dick. 

“Oh, yeah.” Dick spread his legs even wider to accommodate him. “That, fuck. That feels so damn good.” 

Jason slowly opened him up, it had been so long for both of them. One finger, then two, then three. Soon Dick was fucking himself on Jason’s fingers… it was the most beautiful sight Jason’s ever seen. 

“Ready,” Dick panted, arching his back and pushing back against his fingers. “Need you. Jason.” 

Jason smiled, coating his cock and sliding into Dick with ease. “Fuck,” Jason moaned when he bottomed out and he was completely buried inside Dick’s welcoming heat. Jason leaned in and kissed him deeply… this was another first. They’ve never had sex facing each other like this. 

It was far more intimate being able to look into Dick’s eyes and connect on an even deeper level. All of their sexual encounters prior to this last year were all hard, fast, and dirty… it was what they needed. Neither had expressed their true feelings, although it seemed so blatantly obvious to him now. 

“Jason,” Dick urged as they parted to breathe and he playfully nipped at Jason’s lower lip. 

Jason smirked against his lips and then started to move. His thrusts were slow and deep at first, both of them enjoying the languid pace as they built up to a more demanding one. 

Every touch, every sensation was new and different… Jason never knew it could feel like this. He never wanted it to end, but he was far too close and he knew that Dick was too. 

“Jason,” Dick cried out as he came, triggering Jason’s own release. 

Jason shuddered, thrusting in frantically as his orgasm washed over him. “Fuck, Dick.” He murmured, stilling and kissing him as they came down from their orgasmic high. 

Dick hummed happily, running his hands up and down Jason’s sides. “Yeah, Jay.” 

“Yeah,” Jason smirked as he pressed his brow against Dick’s. 

“Master Grayson, Master Todd.” Alfred called out as the door opened and they parted, frantically pulling up the comforter to cover them. “It’s time to get up, young sirs.” He added as he entered the room and paused as he looked them over. He smiled at them, nodding his head. “It’s good to see you’re more like yourself.” 

Jason and Dick shared a look and Jason felt himself flush. “Yeah, it’s good. Alfred.” Dick smiled as he sat up a bit more in bed. “We may need some clothes in order to attend breakfast.”

“Of course,” Alfred nodded. “I have just the thing.”

Alfred didn’t even seem fazed by their new appearance. “You knew we were going to turn back, didn’t you?” Jason questioned, still studying the old man’s features. 

Alfred nodded once more. “Yes, Master Jason we had an inkling of when it would happen.”

“Why didn’t Bruce say anything to us?” Jason asked, feeling a little hurt that he didn’t tell them. 

“Would it have mattered?” Alfred replied and then left them pondering the answer. Would it have?

Dick sighed and wrapped his arms around Jason, “I wouldn’t have wanted to know… it would have made the last few days unbearable.”

“Yeah,” Jason sighed, leaning into Dick’s embrace, seeking the bond that they’ve shared over the last year. “What do we do now?” 

It was suddenly a very scary thought. They had been here at the manor, living as a real family. Jason had so many warm and tender thoughts and feelings that he wasn’t even sure how to move on. He felt so torn. His gut reaction was to hurt and lash out at everyone… but this past year had meant so much and the bonds he had formed were still so strong. 

“Clean up, get dressed, and then get something to eat. I’m starving.” Dick smiled, leaning in and kissing Jason. “We certainly worked up an appetite and we did have a sudden growth spurt.”

“Yeah, we did.” Jason grinned and if he was honest he wouldn’t mind going another round or two. He felt like a horny teenager. 

Dick laughed, his hand wrapping around Jason’s cock and pumping him slowly. “Down boy.” 

Jason snorted. “You can’t tell me you’re not horny as hell.” 

“Oh, I am.” Dick smiled, leaned in and kissed him. “We’ve got a lot of time to make up. But-”

“Yeah, I really like your butt.” Jason teased and Dick smacked his arm playfully. 

“Alfred’s going to walk in any moment.” 

Jason chuckled, licking his lips and then kissing Dick once more. “Let him.” 

Dick moaned into the kiss, they were definitely not shy in their previous sexual encounters. In fact, almost all of their trysts were out in the public on top of various rooftops. They were exhibitionists after all, they were vigilantes. 

The kiss deepened and soon Dick was straddling Jay and rocking against him. Their cocks were trapped in-between their bodies as they moved together. It was almost innocent and it reminded him of the first time he ever got off with another boy… their movements became a little more erratic as they edged closer to their release. 

“God, Jay,” Dick moaned as he shuddered and suddenly came.

Jason groaned, when Dick pulled away. “Dick.” 

Dick chuckled, moving down his body, licking every inch of him until he grazed his tongue over Jason’s cock. 

“Oh,” Jason inhaled and then moaned Dick’s name when Dick's mouth wrapped around him and swallowed him down. “Fuck.” 

Dick smiled at him, running his tongue along the base of his cock, teasing him and taking his sweet time. Bastard. 

Jason moaned as his hips thrust up, he was so fucking close. He shuddered as Dick slipped a finger inside him, massaging his prostate and making him see stars. “Dick!” He cried out as his orgasm crashed over him. He felt like a puddle of goo as Dick cleaned up his softening cock. 

Dick grinned up at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief and Jason tugged him up. They kissed once more as they just cuddled close until there was another knock at the door. They didn’t bother to cover themselves up this time as Alfred entered. 

Alfred didn’t even glance in their direction and placed a pile of clothes on the chair nearest the door. “If you need anything else, let me know. Breakfast will be served shortly.” 

“Thanks, Al.” Jason smiled and Alfred nodded, leaving them to get ready. 

They reluctantly parted as they moved to get up. Jason wanted more than anything to drag Dick with him into the shower, but then he knew they’d never make it to breakfast. He crossed over to the pile of clothes and rummaged through it. He grinned when he felt Dick’s arms wrap around him and he leaned back into his embrace. 

“Anything good?” Dick’s breath ghosted against his neck. 

“It’ll do,” Jason chuckled. “They’re our work out clothes.” 

“Works for me.” Dick pressed a kiss to Jason’s shoulder and then grabbed his things. “I call dibs on the shower.” 

“Brat.” 

“I’d ask you to join me, but then we’ll miss breakfast. And I’m starving.” Dick offered as he headed toward the bathroom. 

Jason followed him, watching as Dick moved. He was agile and graceful in everything he did. “I know, I know.” 

Dick winked at him and then got into the shower. Jason put his things beside Dick’s and just stared at himself in the mirror. His skin was smooth and scar free, just like Dick’s and it took Jason a moment to realize that the white streak in his hair was gone too. 

Jason just stared at his reflection, dumbfounded. Whatever they had gotten into had essentially rebooted them. Their skin and hair… he wondered what else was different. He tugged on his hair for proof that it wasn’t fake. 

“Looks good, doesn’t it?” Dick commented as he stepped out of the steaming shower and grabbed a towel. 

Jason snorted, “Yeah. I never thought-” he shook his head. He had attempted to dye it before, but it never took. He had just resigned himself to accepting that it would always stay like that. 

“I kinda miss it,” Dick mused as he ran his fingers through Jason’s hair. “I thought it was hot.” 

Jason smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Dick grinned and leaned into him. They shared a brief kiss, before Dick smacked his ass. “Shower, you stink.” 

Jason scoffed, but he quickly jumped into the shower himself and washed up. He toweled off and then dressed. 

Dick was waiting for him and Jason suddenly felt anxious over what was going to happen next. He wanted to stay here with Dick, where it was safe in their own little bubble. 

“Hey,” Dick began, wrapping his arms around him and Jason leaned into him. “It’s gonna be alright.” 

“You sure about that?” Jason questioned a bit more harshly than he intended. 

“Yeah,” Dick smiled, without a hint of hesitation. Dick was sure. 

Jason felt the urge to hit something. 

“They love us, no matter what,” Dick stated and Jason felt his heart skip a beat. Before all this, he would have disagreed, but now? Now he had no fucking idea. 

Jason huffed and Dick smiled, squeezing his hand and then leaning in and kissing him. It was such a tender kiss that Jason felt his knees go weak. And he knew he could face anything as long as he had Dick at his side. 

Dick tugged on his hand and led the way, they walked down the hall and headed toward the kitchen. They didn’t get very far when they crossed paths with Bruce. They stopped in their tracks, Bruce eyes widening as he took in their appearance.

“Dick, Jason.” His smile was tight, his body tense… and it was like nothing had happened. For some reason Jason thought it would be different, but he was wrong. “After breakfast, Alfred will need to draw your blood. To make sure your blood is now clean.” 

Dick groaned. “Again?” 

Bruce raised a brow, his eyes lighting up. “Yes, again. Fox has been studying the effects of your blood, he pinpointed when you’d most likely return back to normal. But not the exact date.” 

Jason snorted. “So, the blood draw before we went to the circus was the six month mark, wasn’t it?” 

Bruce nodded. “You remember?” 

“Oh,” Jason smiled, sharing a glance with Dick. “Yeah.” He remembered everything, it was a bit confusing at times, but did he ever remember. 

A myriad of emotions flickered over Bruce’s face and before Jason realized what he was doing he hugged Bruce. Bruce didn’t flinch or tense up, he easily returned the hug and it was like Jason was finally home. This year had given him something he never thought he’d have. A family, a home. 

Dick joined in the hug, wrapping his arms around both of them. Jason felt complete. This was his family. 

“What’s this?” Damian demanded and they pulled apart. Titus advanced, sniffing at them and then he barked at them, wagging his tail as he sat down in front of Jason. 

“Hey, Titus.” Jason smiled as he scratched behind the dog’s ear. 

“Tt.” Damian scoffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Titus. “Traitor.” 

“Damian,” Bruce began. “I’d like you to officially meet Dick Grayson and Jason Todd.” 

Damian’s mouth parted and his eyes widened. “Grayson and Todd?” His arms dropped down to his side and he seemed unsure how to proceed. 

“Damian.” Dick grinned and rushed to hug him, practically lifting him off his feet. “You’re the best big brother I’ve ever had.” 

“Tt.” Damian huffed, but there was a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“You even taught me a few tricks there,” Jason grinned. “And maybe a few more, I bet.” 

Damian nodded and he finally returned the hug Dick offered and Jason joined in. Damian was so small between them, but Jason would always admire him for the big brother he was to them for so many months. 

They parted and Damian offered them a small smile, there was still some hesitation, but it would get better… It had to. Jason didn’t want to lose this feeling, this sense of family. 

He peeked over at Bruce who simply nodded in response and Dick took Jason’s hand. Everything still felt so new, so raw, he just had to take one day at a time. 

~---+---~

Things between him and Jason were awesome. Dick had always wanted their relationship to be like this, to be open with his affections, to be able to be gentle with Jason and have Jason be gentle with him. He kissed Jason's forehead and then got out of bed. Jason was dead to the world, it had been a few hard days since they had turned back to their adult selves. They had moved back to Dick’s place, it was bigger and more livable than Jason’s. Tiberius and Nero didn’t know what to think of the change, but they had been exploring every nook and cranny of their new space. They had a place to call their own and it was just so damn good to start up a routine again. Jason had to knock a few heads around and establish that he was back in his territory. 

Bruce thought that they should’ve taken it slow, but of course neither Dick nor Jason wanted to hear a thing about it. They were vigilantes at heart. Dick hadn't seen him as much as he had liked. He had been catching up with the events of the last year as well. He was sad that Bruce had sent Ivy back to Arkham again. He remembered playing tag with her more than once. She had always been perfectly nice and charming to them. It was true after all, Tim had been right, Ivy would never harm a child.

Dick slipped into his uniform and then out of the window. With some luck Jason wouldn’t even notice that he was gone. Tim had been on a mission when he and Jason turned back, so Dick hadn't seen him yet.   
But he knew that Tim was due back tonight. He remembered Tim's new costume too. The shape of Tim's new mask was so familiar. He was tempted to outline it on his own face for an insane second, but then he just shot his grapple again so he could catch up with Tim. 

He landed silently behind Tim, but was pretty sure that Tim had felt the air shift. 

“So, you're back,” Dick said, coming closer. “And didn't come by to say hello.” Tim didn't turn around to look at Dick and Dick frowned. “Tim?”

Tim sighed. “Codenames,” he said and then turned around to face Dick. He looked smaller and more fragile than Dick had remembered him. It really was a mindfuck. 

“There is no one here, except for us,” Dick replied.

“Still, codenames. We don't wear the masks for fun.”

Dick grinned. “Not only.” 

Tim grinned back. “No, not only.”

“So, don't you want to give me a big hug?” Dick asked. 

Tim hesitated only for a moment and then launched himself at Dick, who caught him easily. “I used to catch you like this,” Tim said into Dick's chest. 

Dick hugged him harder. “You were a really good big brother to us.”

“I learned from the best,” Tim replied. 

“I don't know...I had my off days too.”

“Well,” Tim said, stepping back from Dick, “That only means I'm just that awesome.”

Dick laughed. “You are. So...new suit, new name, new boyfriend?”

Tim shrugged. “With Batman training the new Robin I thought it was time to try something else out. Like you did.” 

“I like the mask,” Dick teased. 

Tim blushed a bit. “Thanks. I had to paint it on someone's face over and over and over again...”

Dick smirked. “I was hoping for some jewels as well, but I guess they would have been unpractical.”

“Yes,” Tim said, smiling.

Dick reached out and grabbed the edge of Tim's cape. “I hoped you'd ditch the cape as well.”

“I like the cape,” Tim said shrugging. 

Dick could see that, the cape wasn't hindering Tim at all. “You made a few modifications?”

Tim grinned. “Yeah, wanna see?”

“Yes,” Dick replied. “A round of tag first?”

“You do realize that I was there the day Ivy showed you how to cheat at tag, right?”

“Yes,” Dick said. “It's gonna be fun!” 

“Tag, you're it.” Tim pushed him, spun, and was over the edge of the rooftop before Dick could so much as find his footing. He grinned and gave chase. 

~+~

“You smell like night air and sweat,” Jason mumbled as Dick slipped into bed in the early morning hours. “Did you have fun?” He added, as he pulled Dick closer. Jason's hand was sliding down Dick's stomach to his cock. 

Dick groaned. “Yeah, I did.”

“Timmy kept you up all night?” Jason asked, his breath was ghosting over Dick's skin and it gave Dick the good kind of shivers. 

“I think you will keep me up all night,” Dick said, grabbing Jason's hand and putting it firmly on his hard cock. 

Jason laughed into the skin of Dick's neck. “That was a terrible pun, Grayson.” 

“You loved it,” Dick replied. 

“I love you,” Jason whispered, just before he bit Dick's neck gently and his fingers curled around Dick’s cock, oh, so perfectly. 

Dick bit back a curse and moved with Jason instead. He could feel Jay's cock getting hard against his own ass. “Jay-”

“It's fine, you can fuck me in the morning, nice and slow, okay?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Dick said and spilled between Jason's fingers. It was stupid how fast he would come for Jason, how good it felt to be touched by Jay and knowing that Jason cared. It made all the difference to before, he thought. Not that they didn't have the hard, fast and furious either, but more often than not they took their time to arouse slowly. 

“Good,” Jason replied. He wiped his hand on the sheets and kissed Dick's shoulder. “Go to sleep, Dick.” 

Dick closed his eyes and did just that.

~+~

“Detective Blake,” Dick said. He was aware of the other policemen staring at him. Jason had told him he was looking extra delicious today. He trusted Jason on this. 

“Grayson,” John said and then shook his head. “Dick.”

“You can call me Grayson,” Dick replied. “Wanna grab some dinner? Or coffee?”

John smiled. “My shift is over in five minutes, but of course you know that.”

Dick smiled. “Yes. I'm paying.”

“How can I say no then? Just a few minutes.”

“I'll wait right here, John,” Dick said. 

John nodded. Dick made idle small talk with the guy behind the reception when John came back. Dick smiled at him and they made their way to the nearest decent restaurant. 

Once they had ordered and their food arrived, John looked at him and said, “Your eyes are still the same.”

“Nothing else is,” Dick said. 

John sighed. “Don't I know it.”

“Listen, I know you're angry at Bruce for lying about this.”

“The thing is I'm not angry about him lying to me, I'm angry about him telling Clark when he didn't tell me.” 

“Oh,” Dick said. Dick leaned in, so his whisper could be heard by John clearly. “You realize he found out because he can hear our heartbeats, right? There was no lying to him after that. Besides he just knows when Bruce is keeping shit from him. It's why Bruce needs him too.” He leaned back and took a sip of his iced tea. 

“And I don't.”

“Not yet, John. You need to give yourself time. He did tell you. That's more than he’s ever trusted other people, you know that.”

“I know,” John replied, running a hand through his hair. 

“He loves you,” Dick said.

“I know,” John repeated. 

“He's miserable without you around,” Dick said. 

“Really?”

Dick snorted. “Yeah, really. Kiss and make up?”

John smiled. “I love him too.”

“I know. Every relationship has its ups and downs. Believe me. I know. And you have to admit that even for us, it was a crazy ass situation. Be honest, would you have even believed him?”

“Probably not at first,” John admitted. He sighed. 

“Call Bruce, talk. Have great kinky sex,” Dick said. “Be happy.”

“How do you know we have-”

Dick grinned. “I knew it. There is a German proverb, John, I think fits you perfectly. Still waters are deep and dirty.”

John blushed “You just guessed.”

“I'm offended. I'm a great detective too. I learned from the best after all,” Dick said, mock hurt. 

“Yes, you did,” John replied. “I'll call him.”

“Good, you know Damian likes you way more than Clark?”

John smiled. “Yeah, I know.” 

“You will make Damian happy too when you make up with Bruce.”

“I already told you I will call him,” John said, laughing. 

“Make him take you out to the best restaurant.” 

“I know exactly the place,” John replied. 

“Good,” Dick said. He felt accomplished. Once John and Bruce made up, everything would be like it should be. Damian would be happy, Bruce would be happy, and John too. 

It was still sometimes disconcerting when his old memories overlapped with the new, but Dick and Jason were dealing with it one day at a time. When he looked at John he could still remember the awe and the relief he had felt that day in the bookstore when John found him and brought him safely back to Bruce. John was a big part of his and Jason's life too. “You know you’re kinda like a parent to us as well.”

John looked a bit shocked and then pleased. “Thank you, Dick.” 

Dick grabbed John's hand and squeezed it. “You are very welcome, John.”

~+~

“So,” Damian asked. “Did you make John see reason?”

“I think I did,” Dick replied, putting a piece of broccoli on his plate and then remembering that he didn't like it and put it back. “I used to like this.” 

“Tastes change. You also used to like redheads, and here I am still not in your pants,” Roy said. 

“Gross,” Damian and Jay said at the same time. 

Roy grinned. 

“Why are you even here?” Damian asked. 

“I was invited for dinner, because I left something very important for Dick and Jay in a very convenient place...like a sexy godmother of sex.” 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Back to the issue at hand. When will John come back?”

Dick shrugged. “He said he will call Bruce. That is really all we can do, Damian. They have to figure it out on their own.”

“I'm sure it will be fine,” Roy cut in. “I mean, have you seen how they look at each other? They are so in love, it's sickening.” 

“Good,” Damian said. “John is good for Father. I like John.”

“We know,” Jason replied with a grin. 

Damian gave him a look. “I think you were cuter when you were five.”

“What about Dick?” Jason asked. 

“He's still cute,” Damian replied. 

Dick laughed at Jason's shocked face. 

“Look...you're too young for him,” Jason said, deadpan. 

Damian rolled his eyes. “Not everyone around here is gay.”

“I feel assured,” Alfred said, as he entered the kitchen. “There is still hope for another heir to the Wayne name then.” 

“Jason isn't gay,” Roy said. “He's bi, actually. I know from firsthand experience-”

Jay put his hand over Roy's mouth. “Minors at the table.”

“Fine,” Roy said, once Jay gave his mouth free. 

“Besides I'm not a Wayne,” Jason said. 

“Yes, you are, Master Jason, Master Bruce adopted you and Master Dick when you were little. I don't think he will ever change that back,” Alfred threw in. 

Jason just looked at him. “He did what?”

“He adopted you and Master Dick. You are like Damian, his legitimate heirs.” 

“Oh,” Jason said. 

Dick squeezed his hand. He knew how much that meant to Jason. It was proof that Bruce cared and loved him. It was proof the whole world could see if Jason wanted them to. Legal paperwork. 

“Congratulations, Jay,” Dick whispered and kissed him. It was a gentle kiss that told Jason he was loved. 

Yes, things were really good, Dick thought. Whatever would come next they would master it as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read our fic, left kudos, and all the lovely comments, it really has meant so much to us!! We really loved writing this and hope everyone has enjoyed it too. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> Ica and Ischa


End file.
